HISTORIA DE NUESTRO AMOR
by Angie Grandchester
Summary: Un amor que dio inicio a una gran historia. Solo se que te amo, decía un joven inglés cautivado por la belleza de su amada; mientras ella irradiaba de felicidad al escuchar sus dulces palabras...y una sorpresa inesperada llegará que cambiaria el rumbo de sus vidas, descubran de quien se trata CAPITULO 14 EL FINAL...ARRIBA :) Gracias por leer
1. Capitulo 1 Historias

Hola…de nuevo por aquí trayendoles este nuevo minific, la escribí mucho tiempo atrás inclusive la idea fue mucho antes que escribir Dos Almas, Un Corazón. Gracias a muchos comentarios me decicií a escribir algo sobre Eleanor y Richard, como recordaran se sabe muy poco sobre ellos asi que ahora me atreví a publicarla, ademas que siempre quise saber como fue la vida de ellos antes que Terry llegara a sus vidas; espero la disfruten y recuerden dejar sus reviews saben que sus opiniones son importantes para mi. Mil gracias de nuevo, se les quiere. Angie!

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**HISTORIA DE NUESTRO AMOR**

**CAPITULO I**

**HISTORIAS**

Una nueva promesa para la actuación un joven llamado Sean Baker proveniente de Irlanda llego a America con el sueño de convertirse en actor; a sus 18 años había logrado convertirse en toda una celebridad en la ciudad de New York de aquella época, con sus famosas óperas que eran de gran atracción atrayendo a muchos Carter una hermosa dama gustosa de las artes, hija única de una de las familias mas reconocidas de la ciudad, su inigualable belleza, carisma y gentileza eran sus atributos mas perfectos y destacados de aquella joven. Sean conoció a Madeline en una de las fiestas realizadas para la compañía de teatro; al verse de frente fue amor a primera vista, como un cuento de hadas donde la princesa había encontrando a su perfecto principe azul y así fue. Meses después se casaron y tuvieron a su primogénita a la que llamaron Eleanor "Rayo de sol" una hermosa niña de tez blanca, cabellera rubia como el mismisimo sol, de ojos azul zafiro como su padre, los hoyuelos y el lunar de su madre; realmente su belleza era incomparable. Desde pequeña tomo pasión por el teatro y la lectura. A la edad de 10 años ya participaba en pequeños papeles teatrales en la escuela o junto a su padre en las obras que hacia la compañía donde el trabaja; meses después de haber terminado la ultima puesta en escena Sean murió a causa de una enfermedad no conocida, a partir de esa fecha Eleonor vivió con su madre y su amor por el teatro creció cada vez mas quien con los años logro convertirse en una de las mejores actrices de Broadway al igual que su padre.

* * *

Londres conocida por sus castillos y hermosos campos; sus reyes y reinas; entre ellos se encontraba Richard Andrew Granchester de 20 años uno de los sucesores al ducado mas joven de Inglaterra y Adele Windsor de 18 años descendiente misma de la realeza británica; y como era la línea de sucesión al trono y siguiendo con las leyes de un matrimonio arreglado entre familias; Richard y Adele contrajeron nupcias siendo muy jóvenes y con una gran responsabilidad, buscar al próximo heredero al ducado tal y como la realeza británica les había impuesto. Por lo cual varios meses después pudieron concebir a su primogénito Richard Terrence Grandchester Windsor hijo único de la pareja y el próximo principe y duque digno descendiente de la realeza. Richard como era llamado por sus padres nació bajo los estatutos de la alta sociedad británica; su porte el de todo un caballero inglés, su cabello castaño y ojos marrón hacían más notoria su elegancia y arrogancia que lo hacían único; su rebeldía, su pasión por el arte y la lectura se destacaba en sus años de adolescencia, uno de los mejores estudiantes del Colegio San Pablo donde permaneció varios años antes de graduarse en la Universidad de Oxford.

* * *

**New York**

**1897**

El verano ya esta en la ciudad, Central Park era uno de los lugares favoritos para visitar en esta época; los niños corrían por doquier disfrutando del agradable clima, o volando una cometa; mientras afuera era diversión en un conocido teatro de Broadway una famosa puesta en escena se acercaba a su estreno.

Robert - ¿Pecado de mis labios? ¡Oh, dulce reproche! Volvedme el pecado otra vez.**

Eleanor - Sois docto en besar.

Charles – perfecto chicos –dijo interrumpiendolos- es todo por hoy y no olviden la cena en casa del alcalde hoy por la noche.

Todos – ahí estaremos.

Robert – estuviste fenomenal -dijo sonriendo admirando a la dama que tenía frente a él.

Eleanor – gracias -dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa acompañada de unos hoyuelos muy singulares- pero aun me pongo nerviosa.

Robert – es normal no te preocupes, siempre pasa con el primer protagónico veras que pronto serás reconocida como una de las mejores actrices.

Eleanor – tu crees.

Robert – claro -dijo sonriendo- cambiando de tema iras al baile esta noche?

Eleanor – mmm no lo se.

Robert – vamos es hora de salir a divertirse, hemos estado ensayando mucho lo necesitamos...que te parece si paso por ti a los ocho.

Eleanor – bueno yo.

Robert – vamos.

Eleanor - esta bien, te espero entonces…hasta luego –dijo agitando su mano saliendo del lugar.

Robert – ayyy Eleanor…como puedo decirte que te amo –dijo así mismo mientras suspiraba.

* * *

La noche llego y la hora del baile no se hizo esperar, Robert paso por Eleanor a la hora acordada dirigiéndose a la casa del Alcalde de la ciudad en donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, Bobby como Eleanor lo llama siempre ha sido uno de sus mejores amigos quien le ayudo a incursionarse en el mundo teatral logrando así convertirse en actriz, ambos entraron juntos ella caminaba tomándolo del brazo sonriente y hermosa como siempre; luciendo un hermoso vestido azul aterciopelado, su cabello dorado cayendo sobre su espalda y un ligero maquillaje en su rostro; inmediatamente las miradas se dirigieron a ella cautivando a mas de un caballero que se encontraba en el lugar.

Robert – realmente luces hermosa, ahora soy el hombre mas envidiado de la fiesta –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – por favor Bobby no digas eso -dijo sonrojandose- tu sabes que.

Robert – si lo se, pero no pienses mas en el no te merece; olvidalo mejor vamos a disfrutar del baile.

Eleanor – esta bien –dijo sonriendo, mientras ambos bailaban por toda la pista hasta más no poder, por un momento se sentaron en su mesa- woow hace mucho que no bailaba tanto.

Robert – yo tampoco -dijo dandole lugar a ella.

Richard – creo que esta un poco fuera de practica señor Hathaway –dijo tras él.

Robert – Richard -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos- vaya que sorpresa –dijo dándole un corto abrazo- desde cuando estas aquí y porque no me avisaste que vendrías.

Richard – a mi también me da gusto volver a verte, quería que fuera una sorpresa -dijo sonriendo- me presentas a la dama que te acompaña –dijo al verla.

Robert – ohh si lo siento…te presento a Eleanor Beaker mi compañera de escena.

Richard – encantado mi nombre es Richard Grandchester –dijo sonriendo mientras le besaba la mano con sutileza, se trataba de un joven alto con porte ingles de cabello castaño, ojos marrones y tez blanca- estoy a sus pies –dijo fijando su mirada en la ella, observando esos hermosos ojos y esa sonrisa encantadora acompañada de esos hoyuelos.

Eleanor – mucho gusto –dijo sonrojándose, fijando su mirada en la de el sintiendo una corriente eléctrica pasar por todo su cuerpo- gusta acompañarnos?

Richard – claro porque no -dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

Robert – y bien...dime desde cuando estas aquí –dijo interrumpiendo.

Richard – hace un par de días –dijo sentándose al lado de Eleanor- he venido a hacerme cargo de unos negocios de mi padre así que estaré una larga temporada en la ciudad –dijo mirando a Eleanor- espero podamos vernos de vez en cuando y eso también va para ti Eleanor –dijo fijando su mirada en la de ella.

Robert – tenemos mucho que ensayar el estreno esta muy cerca…verdad.

Eleanor – ehh…si -dijo nerviosamente.

Richard – linda música -dijo sonriendo- quieres bailar esta pieza conmigo Eleanor –dijo sonriendo tomándola de la mano.

Eleanor – está bien –dijo sonrojándose.

Robert – vayan, diviertanse...yo estaré aquí -dijo al verlos caminar hacia la pista de baile.

Richard – como fue que conociste a Robert, el nunca me hablo de ti –dijo tomándola por la cintura.

Eleanor – conocí a Bobby cuando entre a la compañía, ha sido un buen amigo y me ha ayudado mucho.

Richard – Bobby -dijo levantando la ceja.

Eleanor – es mi costumbre llamarlo así.

Richard – lo noté...me gustaría ir a verte ensayar, puedo hacerlo?

Eleanor – claro señor Grandchester.

Richard – por favor dime Richard, dejemos los formalismos por otro lado.

Eleanor – esta bien, así que tú no eres norteamericano.

Richard – no, soy ingles…porque pasa algo.

Eleanor – no nada –dijo sonriendo.

Ese momento se hizo eterno para la pareja, Richard no dejaba mirar a Eleanor, mientras ella no deja de observarlo memorizando todos los gestos que el hacia, en brazos de este joven ella se sentía diferente y feliz; lo cual fue notorio a simple vista por los presentes y mas por Robert quien los observaba detenidamente y el interés que demostraba Richard ante la presencia de Eleanor…su querida amiga…su amor secreto.

Horas más tarde se retiraron del lugar, dirigiéndose cada uno a sus hogares y a disfrutar de un fin de semana tranquilo en casa; Eleanor no dejaba de pensar en Richard había algo en el que la hacia sentir diferente su porte el de todo un caballero pero sobre todo esa sonrisa retorcida que le encantaba. Mientras del otro lado de la ciudad un joven ingles se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación observando la luna en la que podía ver el reflejo de Eleanor sonriendo; rápidamente se sintió atraído por ella, no es la chica a la que estaba acostumbrado a tratar, una persona común decía el, alguien diferente a la que no dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.

Continuara…..

**Romeo y Julieta, Acto 2 William Shakespeare.

**Baker – radicación Irlandés.


	2. CAPITULO 2 SENTIMIENTOS

Hola, me alegra saber que les haya gustado la idea...por esta semana les comparto el segundo capítulo, realmente esta historia no contiene muchos asi que estén al pendiente :) de lo que sucederá en los próximos, personajes inolvidables harán su aparición...gracias por sus comentarios no olviden dejar sus reviews. se les quiere. Angie.

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**CAPITULO II**

**SENTIMIENTOS**

**New York**

Domingo por la mañana…el día perfecto para caminar por el parque, Eleanor se encontraba debajo de un árbol leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos Poemas de Lord Byron, parte de una colección de muchos que le había heredado su padre siendo este uno de sus favoritos.

Eleanor – Camina bella como la noche –leía en voz alta- de climas despejados y cielos estrellados, y todo lo mejor de la obscuridad y de la luz –termino la frase cerrando sus ojos sintiendo la brisa tocar suavemente su rostro.

Richard – se reúne en su aspecto y en sus ojos –dijo acercándose a ella.

Eleanor – pero que –dijo abriendo los ojos sorprendiéndose al ver de quien se trataba.

Richard - enriquecida así por esa tierna luz que el cielo niega al vulgar día -dijo mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras proseguía con la rima- una mente en paz con todo un corazón cuyo amor es inocente –dijo sentándose a su lado.

Eleanor – Richard -dijo en forma de susurro.

Richard – buenos días preciosa -dijo dandole un beso en el dorso de la mano.

Eleanor – buenos días -dijo nerviosamente.

Richard - vaya sorpresa nunca imagine encontrarme aquí contigo y mucho menos leyendo ese libro –dijo señalándolo.

Eleanor – ehhh…si, este es uno obsequio de mi padre -dijo cerrando el libro para luego enseñarselo.

Richard – tiene muy buen gusto -dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – si lo tenía -dijo poniendo el libro sobre su regazo.

Richard – y te gusta leer.

Eleanor – si mucho, este es uno de mis favoritos...de tantos que me heredó.

Richard – como dices.

Eleanor – mi padre murió hace unos años.

Richard – lo siento no lo imagine...disculpame.

Eleanor – no te preocupes -dijo sonriendo de lado fijando su mirada azul en la de él- y tu que haces por aquí.

Richard – vine a tomar aire fresco y a observar las bellezas que ofrece el lugar –dijo sonriendo coquetamente sin dejar de mirarla.

Eleanor – que cosas dices -dijo sonrojandose.

Richard - y vienes seguido a este parque.

Eleanor – si, es uno de mis lugares favoritos –dijo sonriendo- es primera vez que estas en New York.

Richard – no, ocasionalmente he acompañado a mis padres cuando era más pequeño pero no conozco mucho el lugar.

Eleanor – entiendo.

Richard – pero ahora he venido a quedarme un tiempo -dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – mucho -dijo preguntando discretamente.

Richard – eso espero -dijo sonriendo- he encontrado algo encantador por lo cual no dejaría este lugar.

Eleanor – asi -dijo levantando la ceja.

Richard – si.

Eleanor - bueno me retiro debo regresar a casa -dijo mirando su reloj.

Richard – puedo acompañarte.

Eleanor – esta bien.

* * *

Momentos mas tarde y en otro lado de la ciudad un joven caminaba alegremente por la calle llevando consigo un hermoso ramo de rosas que entregaría a su amor secreto, al cruzar en esquina de la calle observo a su hermoso ángel acompañado de alguien, al ver la escena apretó fuertemente el ramo haciendo que las fuertes espinas se introdujeran en sus manos dejando resbalar un liquido rojo que salía de ellas, lentamente dio vuelta regresando por el lugar donde venia sin mirar atrás, en su camino diviso un bote de basura dejando caer con toda su furia las rosas que llevaba consigo.

Eleanor – gracias por acompañarme –dijo fijando su mirada en la de el.

Richard – para mi ha sido un honor –dijo galantemente mientras besaba su mano- entonces nos vemos mañana después del ensayo.

Eleanor – claro que si, hasta mañana –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – hasta mañana -dijo caminando de vuelta.

* * *

Al siguiente día en el teatro ya se encontraba todo el elenco reunido escuchando las sugerencias del director confirmando la fecha del estreno de la obra, así que a partir de ese día los ensayos se prolongarían por muchas horas más. Por la tarde se realizo la primera prueba de vestuario de todo el elenco, revisando los detalles minuciosamente para que todo quedara perfecto; había mucho movimiento en el lugar los gritos del director se escuchaban por todos lados, mientras que uno de los palcos se encontraba un joven observando la escena divertidamente.

Charles – bien chicos…eso es todo por hoy y recuerden que ahora seré mas estricto con ustedes y si es necesario dormiremos en este teatro todas las noches hasta el día del estreno para que todo este perfecto y podamos ofrecer un buen espectáculo, buenas noches nos vemos mañana a primera hora.

Robert – me parece que Charles esta muy nervioso con el estreno.

Eleanor – si…creo, pero no es justo que se vengue con nosotros –dijo sonriendo.

Charles – decían algo -dijo tras ellos.

Robert – no nada, como crees.

Charles – descansen lo que puedan -dijo sonriendo de lado- son mi mejor elemento, el ejemplo para todos sus compañeros...espero no me decepcionen.

Eleanor – claro que no ya lo verás.

Robert – confía en nosotros.

Charles – lo estoy haciendo, tu padre estaría muy ogulloso de ti...te has convertido en una gran actriz en poco tiempo.

Eleanor – gracias, no hubiera sido posible sin tu ayuda y la de Bobby -dijo sonriendo- por haberme dado la oportunidad de entrar a la compañía.

Charles – eres talento natural querida -dijo sonriendo- tal y como tu padre.

Eleanor – gracias.

Charles – vayan a casa a descansar -dijo alejandose de ellos- no crean que por ser mis favoritos no los perdonaré.

Robert – claro...nos vamos.

Eleanor – si.

Robert – te acompaño a casa.

Eleanor – bien -dijo sonriendo- gracias.

Robert – entonces que esperamos -dijo ofreciendole el brazo.

Richard – buenas noches como están -dijo tras ellos.

Robert – que tal -dijo sorprendido.

Eleanor – buenas noches -dijo sonriendo.

Robert - que haces aquí.

Richard – viene a observar el ensayo –dijo guiñando el ojo- pero creo que el director los va a volver locos –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – si ya lo creo -dijo seriamente mirando de reojo a su amiga.

Eleanor – no te lo creas es una buena persona.

Richard – si tu lo dices lo creeré -dijo dandole un beso en el dorso de la mano.

Robert – ya nos ibamos a casa, el ensayo estuvo muy largo y.

Richard – que les parece si los invito a cenar -dijo interrumpiendo.

Eleanor – bueno.

Robert – es un poco tarde no, Eleanor tiene que regresar a su casa.

Richard – no es tan tarde -dijo mirando su elegante reloj de bolsillo- a penas van a ser las siete.

Robert – tenemos que estar temprano mañana y.

Eleanor – por mi esta bien -dijo interrumpiendolo- necesitamos distraernos un poco no crees Bobby -dijo mirando a su amigo.

Robert – bueno.

Richard – vamos anímate, la pasaremos bien.

Robert - lo siento, pero prefiero ir a descansar -dijo con pesadez.

Eleanor – pero que pasa.

Robert – ve tu con Richard -dijo golpeando su hombro- yo iré a casa.

Richard – seguro que no quieres acompañarnos.

Robert – seguro, nos vemos mañana –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Eleanor – que le pasará.

Richard – si quieres podemos dejarlo para otro día.

Eleanor – no -dijo fuertemente- quiero decir...estará bien -dijo sonriendo.

Richard – bien nos vamos entonces –dijo ofreciéndole el brazo a Eleanor quien gustosamente lo acepto.

* * *

Momentos mas tarde llegaron a uno de los restaurantes mas famosos de la ciudad Delmonico`s ubicado en la 2th South William Street y 56 Beaver Street., uno de los primeros restaurantes a la carta, al fondo se encontraba una mesa decorada sutilmente docorada con velas, rosas y una botella de vino reposando en una esquina esperando ser servido.

Eleanor – que maravilloso lugar –dijo observandolo mientras ingresaban.

Richard – te parece.

Eleanor – claro, he escuchado mucho de el pero nunca había entrado.

Capitán – buenas noches señor.

Richard – Grandchester, Richard Grandchester -dijo seriamente- he solicitado una reservación a mi nombre.

Capitán – oohh si claro, pase adelante por favor -dijo haciendo una reverencia- por aquí -dijo llevandolos a la mesa reservada.

Eleanor – habías hecho una reservación.

Richard – si.

Capitán – en un momento envió a alguien para que tome la orden.

Richard – muy bien -dijo abriendo la silla ofreciendole lugar a su amiga.

Eleanor – gracias -dijo sentandose.

Richard – y bien que te parece -dijo mirando el semblante de su acompañante- pasa algo.

Eleanor – creo que mi vestuario no está acorde al lugar.

Richard – no digas eso -dijo sonriendo- te ves hermosa.

Eleanor - gracias.

Richard – una flor para una flor –dijo tomando una del florero donde se encontraban para dársela a ella.

Eleanor – gracias –dijo sonrojándose.

Richard – la belleza y delicadeza de esta rosa no se compara contigo –dijo acercándose a ella- se que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos pero debo decirte que –dijo tomándole la mano- que me gustas mucho, la primera vez que te vi encendiste la chispa del amor en mi y tenerte cerca me hace sentir vivo.

Eleanor – Richard yo.

Richard – solo te pido que me des una oportunidad -dijo sin dejarla hablar.

Eleanor – yo…no se que decir –dijo nerviosamente, mientras lo veía a los ojos.

Richard – solo dime que si –dijo galantemente.

Eleanor – bueno cuando te vi la primera vez me hiciste sentir lo mismo -dijo confesando sus sentimiento- pero.

Richard – pero -dijo levantando la ceja.

Eleanor – no estoy a tu estatus social, si me entiedes verdad.

Richard – eso no me importa -dijo seriamente- déjame ser sincero contigo -dijo suspirando.

Eleanor – te escucho.

Richard – si vine a New York fue para dejar esto atrás -dijo seriamente- quiero que me reconozcan por lo que puedo hacer no por donde provengo, quiero ser yo mismo -dijo tomando su mano- y eso es lo que estoy tratando de demostrarte, en verdad me gustas me importas mucho, no he dejado de pensar en ti, cada noche sueño contigo...quiero algo serio contigo si me das la oportunidad te puedo demostrar cuanto me importas.

Eleanor – Richard -dijo mirandolo fijamente.

Richard – pero entenderé sea cual sea tu decisión.

Eleanor – gracias por abrir tu corazón conmigo, a quien hace tan solo algunos días conociste -dijo acariciando su mano- hay algo en ti me hace confiar plenamente en tus palabras y definitivamente quiero conocer más de ti.

Richard – de verdad -dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – claro no podría mentirte.

Richard – te aseguro que no vas a arrepentirte -dijo besando su mano con fervor.

Eleanor – te creo -dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Richard – me encanta tu sonrisa -dijo pasando los dedos sobre sus labios- acompañada de esos hermosos hoyuelos -dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – eres tan encantador -dijo perdiendose en su mirada.

Richard – es hora de celebrar –dijo tomando la botella de vino sirviéndola en las copas mientras que ella lo miraba encantada.

Eleanor – por que bridamos -dijo con la copa en mano.

Richard – por nosotros -dijo sonriendo ampliamente- por un futuro incierto pero que nos llevará a la felicidad...salud -dijo bebiendo.

Eleanor – salud -dijo imitandolo.

Richard – puedo pedirte algo -dijo tomandola de la mano nuevamente.

Eleanor – dime.

Richard – puedo darte un beso -dijo galantemente.

Eleanor – bueno -dijo sonrojandose, mientras se hundía en esa mirada- si...si puedes.

Richard – no sabes cuanto he esperado esto -dijo acercandose a ella, tomandole el rostro en sus manos, poco a poco sus labios fueron topandose con los de ella, suavemente con su lengua le pedia permiso de poseer su boca encontrando la entrada a lo que sería su paraíso privado y cuando el acercamiento ya habia sido mutuo, la beso incansablemente haciendo suaves movimientos y bebiendo de la dulce miel que ella le ofrecía.

Mientras que ella en una ocasión había experimentado lo que había sido un beso, pero al aceptar y sentir el beso de Richard definitivamente sus emociones se elevaron...la sensación era distinta, la calidez, la forma en mover sus labios, la caricia en su rostro, fue el beso más sublime que pudo imaginar compartir con alguien, fue tan fácil entrarse ella a esa calidez porque la hacia sentirse segura y amada...con tan solo un beso con él sintió hervir su sangre hasta más no poder estallando como un volcán sintiendo como lava caliente recorriendola por todo su cuerpo.

* * *

Los días pasaron paulatinamente, los ensayos cada vez eran mas estrictos, el vestuario estaba listo el cual ya había sido entregado a cada actor, la escenografia ya se encontraba en su lugar, Robert y Eleanor ensayaban sus escenas por horas durante todo el día; mientras que Richard se dedicaba a trabajar en la oficina que le había adjudicado su padre; y todas las tardes se dirigía al teatro, siempre se sentaba en uno de los palcos sin ser visto, en donde podía observar detenidamente a la chica que cautivo su corazón, no solo por su belleza exterior sino por ser quien realmente era, alegre, divertida, original y única en todo el sentido de la palabra. Cada día se iban conociendo mas, el interés de Richard sobre Eleanor era cada vez mayor, pero había algo oculto en él que aun no podía revelar, tenia miedo de decirle la verdad de quien era en realidad y por temor a perderla o alejarla de su lado.

* * *

Al fin el día del estreno había llegado, todos corrían por los pasillos, el director ultimaba detalles mientras Robert buscaba a Eleanor por todo el lugar, sin saber que se encontraba cerca de allí; era usual en ella desaparecer cuando estaba nerviosa o triste y no faltaría hacerlo el día del estreno.

Sin ser reconocida por sus compañeros Eleanor caminaba entre los pasillos con un sobrero que cubría su rostro y una enorme capa que cubría todo su cuerpo, corrió hasta llegar a la puerta de salida, camino hacia un estrecho callejón que se encontraba en la parte de atrás del teatro, subió las escaleras de emergencia que llegaban al techo del lugar; al llegar ahí dejo caer su capa y sombrero mostrándose como era a la calida noche, aspirando la brisa nocturna iluminada por la luna plateada; de pronto volteo su mirada dándose cuenta que no estaba sola en aquel lugar.

Eleanor – que haces aquí -dijo sorprendida.

Richard – no tendría que ser yo quien te lo preguntara? –dijo levantando la ceja- tu deberías estar allá abajo la función pronto comenzara.

Eleanor – aun tengo unos minutos solo he venido a tomar aire fresco, pero dime que haces aquí?

Richard – también viene por algo de aire fresco antes de la función –dijo recargándose en la barandilla- es una linda noche no crees? –dijo dirigiendo su mirada al cielo estrellado.

Eleanor – si…mucho…-dijo observándolo detenidamente- bueno creo que ya es hora de regresar.

Richard – rómpete una pierna –dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ella- recuerda que ahí estaré si me necesitas.

Eleanor – gracias –dijo nerviosa- yo…te veré luego –dijo fijando su mirada en la de el, mientras sentía la mano de Richard tocar su rostro.

Richard – realmente eres hermosa ya se porque Robert nunca me hablo de ti –dijo acercándose mas a ella- estas hermosa Elly -dijo hundiendose en ese mar azul que movia sus emociones, lentamente rozo los labios de ella dándole un beso tiernamente, ella al sentirlo no dudo en responder de la misma manera...ambos se perdieron en un beso que se hizo largo y cálido iniciando así un profundo amor.

Eleanor – tengo que regresar -dijo separandose de él.

Richard – vamos -dijo tomandola de la mano.

Esa noche la obra fue ovacionada de pie por todo el publico que ocupo el teatro, fue un lleno total, el director estaba muy contento y conmovido por las actuaciones de Eleanor y Robert; las nuevas estrellas de Broadway. Al siguiente día en todos los periódicos era anunciado el éxito de la obra y de la calidad de interpretación de los actores; por días no dejaba de hablarse de la puesta en escena volviéndose la obra más importante de la temporada teatral en la ciudad.

Con los días la relación entre Richard y Eleanor era cada vez mejor, cada noche el iba al teatro a verla; tratando de pasar todo el tiempo que podía con ella; mientras que Eleanor se escapaba cada vez que podía para verlo, sus paseos por el parque eran sus favoritos o cuando el se sentaba a leerle un libro o cuando le declamaba algún poema, el amor crecía cada vez mas; eran el uno para el otro la pareja perfecta, Eleanor se sentía encantaba al estar al lado de Richard realmente se enamoro de ese caballero ingles quien se convertiría rápidamente en el amor de su vida.

Continuara…


	3. CAPITULO 3 VERDAD Y PRESENTIMIENTO

**El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.**

**CAPITULO III**

**VERDAD Y PRESENTIMIENTO**

**New York**

Eleanor – toc, toc

Richard – adelante –dijo levantándose de su silla.

Eleanor – hola –dijo sonriendo, ingresando al lugar.

Richard – hola querida –dijo sorprendido- no te esperaba – dijo dándole un corto beso.

Eleanor – quise darte una sorpresa, espero no ser inoportuna.

Richard – tu nunca vas a ser inoportuna.

Eleanor - que linda oficina –dijo observando el lugar.

Richard – gracias.

Eleanor – sali temprano y por eso me decidí a venir.

Richard – me parece bien, como encontraste la dirección.

Eleanor – olvidas que me la diste.

Richard – cierto lo habia olvidado...lo siento.

Eleanor – estás distraído...te sientes bien -dijo mirando el semblante de su novio.

Richard – es solo que he estado muy ocupado -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Eleanor – entonces.

Richard – no te preocupes -dijo interrumpiendola.

Eleanor – entonces estas listo para ir a almorzar conmigo -dijo sonriendo.

Richard – si claro, encantado de acompañar a una hermosa dama como tu -dijo guiñandole el ojo.

Eleanor – Richy -dijo sonrojandose.

Richard - solo déjame acomodar algunos papeles y nos vamos.

Eleanor – claro esperaré.

Richard – tienes que regresar al teatro.

Eleanor – si, pero.

Secretaria – toc, toc.

Richard – adelante -dijo interrumpiendo.

Secretaria – permiso -dijo abriendo la puerta- han traído una carta para usted mi Lord.

Richard – gracias…puedes retirarte –dijo mientras tomaba el sobre en sus manos.

Secretaria – a sus ordenes -dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia para luego salir del lugar.

Eleanor – mi Lord -dijo repitiendo asi misma- porque te llama así –dijo extrañada.

Richard – es solo por costumbre –dijo mientras abría el sobre.

Eleanor – costumbre -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Richard – veamos de que se trata -dijo abriendo el sobre, para luego sacar la hoja y leer su contenido.

Eleanor - pasa algo –dijo al ver su semblante.

Richard – no nada, es carta de mi padre preguntando por los negocios –dijo guardándola en el sobre- bien nos vamos -dijo cambiando el tema.

Eleanor – estás seguro que no hay problema.

Richard – si claro -dijo nerviosamente- nos vamos.

Eleanor – esta bien…dime porque no me has hablado de tu familia, no me has contado tu historia yo ya te conté la mía.

Richard – porque mi familia no es como la tuya…nunca lo ha sido –dijo seriamente al mismo tiempo que fruncia el ceño.

Eleanor – aahh no -dijo sorprendida por su respuesta.

Richard – no.

Eleanor - pero llegara el momento en que deba conocerlos.

Richard – no…no lo creo; nos vamos –dijo levantando la ceja.

Eleanor – que pasa porque dices eso.

Richard – yo…perdóname Elly por haberte dicho eso -dijo tomandola de la mano- no es correcto que me comporte así contigo, te amo –dijo dándole un corto beso.

Eleanor – esta bien Richy…yo también te amo, pero no me gustaría que peleáramos.

Richard – nunca amor, nunca –dijo abrazándola.

* * *

Horas mas tarde, todo ya estaba listo en el teatro para iniciar la función de ese día, Robert se encontraba en su camerino arreglándose, al mismo tiempo que se resignaba a perder a su ángel para siempre, ya que no se sentía capaz de competir con alguien como Richard quien a pesar de todo era su amigo; y si ella realmente era feliz con el no impediría que no pudieran serlo juntos; aún así decidido salio de su camerino necesitaba hablar con Eleanor y expresarle sus sentimientos solo así podría estar tranquilo, quiso correr el riesgo de perder su amistad para siempre.

Robert – toc, toc

Eleanor – adelante –dijo mientras se sentaba frente al tocador.

Robert – hola -dijo ingresando al lugar- te ves hermosa –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – gracias Bobby, tu también te ves buen mozo –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Robert – si claro -dijo desarrugando su traje- vengo a invitarte a cenar después de la función…que dices -dijo parandose tras ella al mismo tiempo que la veía por el espejo.

Eleanor – yo…tengo planes con Richy pero puedes acompañarnos si quieres -dijo sonriendo.

Robert – no me gustaría ser mal tercio –dijo sonriendo de lado- entonces lo dejaremos para otra ocasión.

Eleanor – Bobby no digas eso, tu eres mi amigo -dijo alzando la mirada topandose con la de él.

Robert – amigo…si lo se…tu amigo -dijo suspirando- y además de el también que curioso no; puedo preguntarte algo?

Eleanor – si dime…pasa algo.

Robert - lo amas? –dijo seriamente.

Eleanor – como? -dijo sorprendida.

Robert – si no quieres contestar no lo hagas -dijo moviendo las manos en forma de negación- disculpa mi intromisión.

Eleanor – no, no me molesta que lo preguntes, solo me sorprende que lo hagas; además eres mi amigo no podría negarme a contarte nada…y si lo amo, Richy es diferente es tan…no se como decírtelo; se gano mi cariño y admiración por su forma de ser, se que a veces puede ser antipático y arrogante pero es todo un caballero…he aprendido a conocerlo bien y a quererlo como es.

Robert – no crees que fue muy pronto enamorarte de el, casi no lo conoces.

Eleanor – porque lo dices, pasa algo…te noto extraño -dijo con rostro de preocupación.

Robert – no nada –dijo cabizbajo- me alegra saberlo…espero que el sepa apreciarte y hacerte feliz, en verdad te lo deseo –dijo sonriendo de lado- dime cuando crees que podrías prestarme aquel libro que –dijo quedándose en silencio al observar la mirada perdida de ella- te pasa algo, te sientes bien.

Eleanor – ehh…si estoy bien.

Robert – pues no lo parece.

Eleanor – es que…nada olvídalo.

Robert – dime que sucede, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Eleanor – si lo se.

Robert – entonces.

Eleanor - es que esta mañana fui a buscarlo a su oficina, la secretaria le entrego un sobre y lo llamo mi Lord; me pareció extraño escuchar que lo llamara de esa forma, luego me dijo que se trataba de una carta de su padre preguntándole como iban los negocios, y yo le dije que cuando conocería a su familia y me contestó que nunca, después de eso su comportamiento conmigo no fue el mismo, lo note serio, muy callado…crees que debo preocuparme por algo? La verdad no se que le sucede y no quiero presionarlo.

Robert – y que explicación te dio cuando le preguntaste por su familia.

Eleanor – que ellos no son como la mía, la verdad no entiendo que quiso decir.

Robert – no te dijo nada más -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Eleanor – no, y que es lo que tendría que decirme –dijo levantando la ceja- hay algo de su familia que no debo saber -dijo mirandolo fijamente.

Robert – no claro que no...no hay de que preocuparse, pero será mejor que le preguntes a el.

Eleanor – no…no, tu me dirás que pasa -dijo levantandose de su lugar, caminando hacia él- hay algo que oculta, es algo malo…dímelo por favor Bobby –dijo con ojos de suplica- todo lo que concierne a su vida es importante para mi saberlo...no quiero volver a pasar lo mismo.

Robert – claro que no, ya saca de tu mente a ese estupido de John -dijo furiosamente- ahora estás con Richard el no sería capaz de hacerte daño lo conozco.

Eleanor – tienes razón, pero dime que pasa con él y su familia...dimelo.

Robert – no creo que sea correcto...pero esta bien te lo diré -dijo suspirando- sabes donde nos conocimos.

Eleanor – no -dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

Robert – en el colegio en Londres.

Eleanor – en Londres, tu estudiaste con él en Londres -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Robert – si, en Londres...recuerdas lo que te conté de mi familia.

Eleanor – si, claro...pero que tiene que ver eso.

Robert - lo que quiero decirte es que él pertenece a una de las familias nobles de Londres.

Eleanor – nobles...que quieres decir? -dijo sorprendida.

Robert – Richard es el próximo heredero al ducado por línea de sucesión al trono en Londres.

Eleanor – queeee -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Robert – supongo que no quiso contarte nada de su padre, porque Richard sabe que no permitirá que tu estés con el.

Eleanor – no puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo -dijo sin dejar la sorpresa.

Robert - ellos solo pueden convivir con la realeza; yo realmente no quiero que sufras pero debes pensar bien si te conviene estar con el o no; no podrán ser felices a menos que el renuncie al ducado pero creo que su padre no lo permitirá su lugar es en Londres y no aquí.

Eleanor – de la realeza británica -dijo titubeando.

Robert – estás bien -dijo tomando su mano.

Eleanor – si -dijo suavemente- no entiendo porque no me contó eso -dijo suspirando- tendré que hablar con el y preguntarle –dijo seriamente- gracias por haber sido sincero conmigo y contarme la situación de Richie –dijo abrazándolo.

Robert – sabes que siempre cuentas conmigo.

Eleanor – si lo se, gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Charles – 5 minutos Eleanor –dijo tocando la puerta.

Robert – bueno creo que debo regresar a mi camerino -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- nos vemos allá afuera.

Eleanor – seguro te veo luego…que pasara ahora –dijo fijando su mirada en el espejo- debo saber si realmente me ama como dice o si solo esta jugando conmigo; pase lo que pase debo de ser fuerte –dijo sentandose nuevamente sin dejar de verse en el espejo- el espectáculo debe continuar –dijo mientras una lagrima caminaba lentamente por su rostro.

Continuara…


	4. CAPITULO 4 ENTRELAZADOS

**Hola muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, sugerencias y estar al pendiente, me alegra saber que la historia les guste, esta vez la pareja principal son los suegros de todas jejeje Eleanor y Richard, este es un minific por tal razón es que los capitulos son algo cortos, ya que si los extiendo más terminaría muy pronto. Desde hace mucho tenía la idea de escribir sobre ellos, ya que como dicen simplemente su romance tardo un poco y no se sabe como fue el enamoramiento; entonces se me ocurrio extender y tratar de conocer como hubiera podido ser la historia de amor de ellos, por supuesto no pretendo separarlos en ningún momento sino todo lo contrario; conforme la historia avance se darán cuenta de ciertos personajes no mencionados en la serie pero que quise traerlas a la mí, notaran que en la historia los sucesos pasan con más rapidez a comparación de mis otros fics, se les quiere, Angie**

**El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.**

**Advertencia: Este es un capitulo con contenido sexual, apto para mayores de edad; si crees que puede ofender tu forma de pensar abstente a leer esta historia.**

**CAPITULO IV**

**ENTRELAZADOS**

**New York**

Horas más tarde en un restaurante muy elegante, Richard preparaba una sorpresa para su amada Elly como acostumbró a llamarla dese el día que acepto salir con él; flores, velas y música harían un momento especial para los dos esa noche. Después de todo la hora había llegado así que fue en busca de Eleanor al teatro, para luego momentos más tarde la pareja entraba al lugar, Richard la llevo a un salón apartado para que pudieran estar solos y disfrutar del momento.

Richard – espero sean de tu agrado –dijo entregándole un enorme arreglo de rosas.

Eleanor – están hermosas, gracias –dijo sintiendo el aroma.

Richard – no más hermosas que tú mi amor –dijo seductoramente- sabes…quiero contarte algo.

Eleanor – que pasa, tiene que ver con la carta de tu padre.

Richard – si, tengo que ir a Londres por unos días.

Eleanor – te irás.

Richard – pero regresaré -dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor - cuando te irás?

Richard – en dos días.

Eleanor – esta todo bien?

Richard – si es solo un viaje de rutina, ya sabes como son los negocios.

Eleanor – hay algo que quieras decirme –dijo seriamente.

Richard – porque lo preguntas, pasa algo? -dijo mirando su semblante- te noto seria…que pasa mi amor –dijo tomando sus manos- te sientes bien.

Eleanor – es que me quede pensando en la razón por la cual no quieres que conozca a tu familia.

Richard – no es que no quiero que la conozcas -dijo acariciandola- ya te dije que no es como la tuya; dime que es lo que quieres en verdad saber porque insistes tanto con ese tema.

Eleanor – tu me importas mucho.

Richard – y tu a mi.

Eleanor – te he dicho todo sobre mi, te lleve a casa a conocer a mi madre.

Richard – lo sé, y lo hice porque quiero algo formal contigo te lo he dicho.

Eleanor – si pero.

Richard – que más quieres de mi -dijo mirandola fijamente.

Eleanor - quiero saber quien eres –dijo seriamente- me gustaría que tuvieras confianza en mi y.

Richard – entiendo…a caso has hablado con Robert, te dijo algo cierto -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Eleanor – que tendría que decirme Bobby –dijo levantando la ceja- según tú.

Richard – esta bien, te contare -dijo seriamente- pero no me mires así no es nada malo –dijo fijando su mirada en la de ella- solo te pido que primero me escuches y después puedes decirme lo que quieras.

Eleanor – esta bien…te escucho.

Richard – al decirte que mi familia no es como la tuya no es solo por la clase social, sino por la relación que existe entre los miembros del grupo; es decir tu fuiste tan feliz con tus padres desde que tienes memoria, en cambio yo no recuerdo algún momento que haya podido pasar a solas con mi madre o con mi padre, ni paseos por el campo; solo recuerdo las fiestas de la alta sociedad a las que asistía por obligación, el colegio en Londres que tanto odiaba hasta que conocí a Robert mi único amigo; he tenido que vivir de reglas sociales desde mi nacimiento, pero no pude soportarlo mas y por eso le pedí a mi padre hacerme cargo de los negocios aquí en America, fue la única opción que pude tener para salir de Londres y de la pesadilla de la sociedad; yo no deseo un matrimonio como el de mis padres o seguir con los lineamientos familiares que se han hecho desde hace décadas, quiero encontrar mi camino ser yo mismo, no te dije nada antes por temor a perderte porque no se que pensaras de mi después de haber escuchado esto –dijo seriamente.

Eleanor – no puedo juzgarte por ser quien eres o de donde provienes; pero cada uno tiene su propio destino y creo que en el tuyo no existo yo, personas como tu no se mezclan con personas como yo.

Richard – no digas eso…claro que estas en mi destino, esta es una nueva vida para mi en la que ya estas incluida y no te dejare ir a menos que tu quieras hacerlo –dijo nerviosamente- yo te amo no deseo alejarme de ti.

Eleanor – yo también te amo –dijo sonriendo- pero tus padres.

Richard – no importa lo que piensen.

Eleanor – pueden desheredarte y.

Richard – que lo hagan, no me importa no pienso volver allá de ninguna manera, además tengo mis ahorros con los que podré montar un negocio y sobrevivir un tiempo.

Eleanor – Richie -dijo mirandolo fijamente.

Richard – y a ti te importa de donde vengo -dijo seriamente.

Eleanor - no me importa tu clase social, si eres pobre o eres rico; yo me enamore de ti por lo que me haces sentir aunque no lo demuestres a menudo puedo verlo en tus ojos –dijo tomando su rostro con sus manos- veo que en verdad me amas como yo a ti.

Richard – mi amor yo.

Eleanor – shhh no digas nada mas –dijo poniendo su dedo en los labios de el- podemos seguir adelante todo el tiempo que deseemos sin condición alguna, solo quiero pedirte algo, pase lo que pase me digas siempre la verdad sea cual sea.

Richard – te lo prometo, gracias por comprenderme –dijo tomándola de las manos- nadie me ha hecho sentir lo que tu me haces sentir –dijo besándola tiernamente.

Todo quedo aclarado, la duda, la inseguridad y el temor quedaron derrotados esa noche por el verdadero amor.

* * *

Al día siguiente la misma rutina atacaba a todos, Eleanor y Robert enfocados en la obra; mientras que Richard en los negocios y empacando para su viaje a Londres quien estaba decidido a hablar con sus padres sobre la mujer de la que se había enamorado y decirles como había cambiado su vida desde entonces.

Rápidamente cayo la noche, Eleanor se encontraba de nuevo en la azotea del teatro, donde se refugiaba cada vez que se sentía triste, mirando el cielo contaba cada estrella pidiendo un solo deseo, mientras pensaba que pasaría durante la ausencia de Richard y que jugadas le haría el destino después de su regreso.

Richard – linda noche –dijo sonriendo- sabia que aquí te encontraría –dijo abrazándola por detrás- excelente actuación pero te note un poco distraída te pasa algo.

Eleanor – te voy a extrañar –dijo sollozando.

Richard – ohhh mi amor –dijo abrazándola fuertemente- volveré pronto solo serán unos días, pero debo confesarte que también te extrañaré, pero pronto estaremos juntos para siempre.

Eleanor – como dices.

Richard – lo que escuchaste -dijo sonriendo para luego deshacer el abrazo.

Eleanor - yo estaré aquí esperándote –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – lo se –dijo dándole un beso- y bien dime cual es la sorpresa de la que me hablaste en la mañana.

Eleanor – préstame tu reloj.

Richard – como dices.

Eleanor – anda solo préstame tu reloj no le pasará nada te lo prometo.

Richard – está bien -dijo sacandolo de su bolsillo- toma -dijo poniendolo en sus manos.

Eleanor – gracias -dijo sonriendo- la hora perfecta -dijo al verlo.

Richard – no entiendo -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Eleanor – no hay nada que explicar, solo ven –dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Richard – está bien.

Eleanor – toma -dijo entregandole el reloj.

Richard – en cuanto a eso, puedo pedirte un favor.

Eleanor – claro, de que se trata.

Richard – en mi ausencia cuidalo por favor.

Eleanor – como dices -dijo sorprendida.

Richard – quiero que lo tengas estos dias mientras estoy fuera.

Eleanor – estas seguro no tendrás problemas.

Richard – no lo creo, contigo estará más seguro.

Eleanor – entonces lo cuidaré con mi vida -dijo sonriendo.

Richard – lo sé.

Eleanor – vamos entonces.

Richard – si.

Ambos bajaron de la azotea, entrando al teatro por la puerta de atrás; dirigiéndose al escenario donde se encontraba de pie la escenografía de un bosque y al centro de este un mantel, una canasta y una botella de vino.

Richard – que es todo esto –dijo sorprendido al ver el lugar.

Eleanor – es nuestro picnic nocturno –dijo sonriendo- se que hubieras querido que fuera de día; pero cuando regreses de tu viaje podremos hacerlo...no te parece buena idea.

Richard – claro que si, gracias por hacer esto -dijo dandole un corto abrazo- no me importa si es de día o de noche con tal de que seas tu quien este conmigo –dijo besando su frente.

Eleanor – ven siéntate, sírvete lo que gustes.

Richard – pero primero debemos hacer algo –dijo tomando la botella de vino sirviendola en las copas que se encontraban ahí- hagamos un brindis.

Eleanor – un brindis.

Richard - brindo por ti amor mío, por lo hermosa que eres en cuerpo y alma…te amo…salud -dijo levantando la copa para luego darle un sorbo a su bebida.

Eleanor – salud -dijo dando un sorbo de vino.

Richard – no había visto un teatro de noche, no te da miedo -dijo mirando alrededor.

Eleanor – a veces...pero quieres ver algo espeluznante –dijo sonriendo mientras lo tomaba de la mano- vamos.

Richard – a donde me llevas ahora -dijo caminando con ella.

Eleanor - dicen que aquí vive el fantasma de un anciano que –dijo mientras caminaban por un estrecho pasillo.

Richard – no me asustaras Elly, no tengo miedo -dijo interrumpiendola.

Eleanor – esta bien –dijo sonriendo, cuando de pronto las luces se apagaron ella soltó la mano de su novio.

Richard – pero que -dijo moviendo su mano sintiendola vacía, segundos mas tarde se escucho un grito que lo alertó- Elly…Elly donde estas –dijo mientras caminaba en el pasillo a obscuras; no podía distinguirse nada, dio unos pasos mas; su desesperación por buscar a su amada empezaba a tener consecuencias, sus piernas empezaban a temblar y no dejaba de llamarla hasta que de pronto escucho un susurro.

Eleanor – me buscabas –le dijo al oído, al mismo momento que se encendían las luces.

Richard – ohhh por Dios Eleanor que susto me diste -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Eleanor – no dijiste que lograría asustarte.

Richard - te encuentras bien, estaba preocupado y…porque ríes –dijo levantando la ceja- es en serio lo que te digo.

Eleanor – lo siento cariño, no pude resistirme…si hubieras podido ver tu rostro reirías como yo.

Richard – muy graciosa…mejor ven y dame un beso –dijo estrechándola a su cuerpo, olvidando por un momento lo sucedido- en donde estamos?

Eleanor – este es mi camerino –dijo abriendo la puerta, para luego encender la luz- adelante.

Richard – en todo este tiempo no había entrado -dijo mirando el lugar- muy buen gusto, tiene una decoración fantástica.

Eleanor – gracias, eres el primero que lo nota; Bobby solo viene a.

Richard – como que Bobby –dijo en tono sarcástico- a caso el entra aquí a solas contigo.

Eleanor – no lo digas así, solo viene a visitarme y a conversar; es mi amigo no tiene nada de malo o que a caso estas celoso.

Richard – yo celoso…eso no va conmigo –dijo abrazándola- pero creo que tendré que ponerla en sobre aviso señorita Beaker.

Eleanor – así y como? –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – así –dijo estrechándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo, besándola apasionadamente mientras que ella solo pudo dejarse llevar por esa emoción que le hacia sentir.

Eleanor – te amo –dijo tímidamente, perdiéndose en esa mirada que la hipnotizaba, mientras se acercaba a el de nuevo para besarlo tiernamente.

Richard – yo más -dijo tomando con sus manos el rostro de ella observando sus facciones detenidamente repasando con su dedo el contorno de sus labios- eres hermosa -dijo en susurro acercándose de nuevo para besarla, Eleanor lo abrazo rodeando su cuello y enredando sus dedos en el castaño cabello de el, acariciándolo lentamente; mientras el la acercaba cada vez mas a su cuerpo estrechándola fuertemente, sentía el pecho de su amada moverse agitadamente; lentamente el la acariciaba y buscaba las cintas del vestido, mientras ella subía y bajaba con sus delicadas manos acariciando la espalda de el. Después de un rato y tanta lucha con las cintas y los botones del vestido Richard fue descubriendo los hombros de Eleanor poco a poco, besándola sin parar bajando a su cuello para luego mordisquear su oreja acto que la hizo estremecer- te amo -dijo el con voz entrecortada volviendo a besarla, mientras ella le quitaba el saco y sacaba su camisa del pantalón; el fue bajando poco a poco el vestido hasta dejarlo caer completamente en sus pies, ella levanto una a una sus piernas para quitarlo del camino y para luego tirar sus zapatillas; el la observaba entretenidamente mientras ella desabotonaba la camisa de el cuidadosamente, y el disfrutaba verla haciéndolo, hizo sus brazos hacia atrás liberando la prenda de su cuerpo y dejándola caer sobre sus pies; ella acariciaba con sus manos el pecho de el siguiendo las líneas de sus músculos bien formados, siguiendo hasta su espalda ancha y fuerte aferrándose a el como nunca querer separarse, sus manos temblaban al sentirlo tan cerca pero no dudo en ningún instante dejar de hacerlo.

Richard – pasa algo –dijo agitadamente.

Eleanor – no…yo…no -dijo sonrojándose.

Richard – no digas nada –dijo poniendo un dedo en su boca- para luego desabotonar su pantalón haciéndolo caer al suelo, despojándose de sus calcetines y zapatos, a pasos lentos sin dejar de abrazarla la llevo hasta el sofá que se encontraba en el lugar cayendo el sobre ella, perdiéndose en esos ojos azul zafiro y acariciando su dulce rostro- no voy a hacerte daño, confías en mi? -dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

Eleanor - si…-dijo nerviosa- yo te amo –dijo tímidamente entregándose a sus caricias y sus besos- el empezó a deshacerse del corsé que ella llevaba puesto, dejando al descubierto su pecho, uniéndolo con el de el, haciendo que se le erizara la piel al contacto, sintiendo como latía su corazón, besándola bajaba sus manos a sus muslos quitando una a una las medias dejando sus piernas al descubierto, con sus manos subió a su cintura, siguiendo hacia su abdomen hasta su pecho; ella sentía desfallecer ante el acto que el le provocaba, mientras que el volvía a bajar lentamente besando su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho y al llegar hasta su seno lo envolvió en sus labios provocando en ella un quejido que hizo encender mas el fuego que la consumía por dentro, cerrando los ojos disfrutaba del momento, lentamente el fue despojándola de sus pantaletas dejándola completamente desnuda, el se separo levemente de ella para quitarse lo que le quedaba de ropa y tomar ligeramente una sabana que se encontraba ahí cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos sutilmente; ella estaba nerviosa al sentirlo cerca, el tomo una de las piernas de ella colocándola sobre su cadera, mientras ella solo sonreía y le acariciaba el rostro como señal de aceptación aferrándose más a el, quien la deseaba con locura, pronto el coloco su pierna entre la de ella para separarla con delicadeza, los besos siguieron hasta que sintieron no poder respirar mas, las caricias ya se hacían mas intensas y sin dejar escapar un solo centímetro de sus curvas recorrió todo su cuerpo sin limites, ambos sintieron un intenso calor que los impregnaba cada vez mas; ella encorvo sus caderas hacia el; mientras el se movía encontrando la entrada irrumpiendo lentamente en su feminidad quien lo esperaba calidamente; ella se aferraba a la espalda de el fuertemente mientras sentía el dolor y placer que le provocaba; las palabras no fueron necesarias, por un largo momento ambos se unieron en un solo ser llegando hasta el cielo, fundiéndose en un abrazo eterno.

Continuara…


	5. CAPITULO 5 UNA VIDA, UN AMOR

**Muchas gracias por su comentarios, me agrada saber que les gusta mi historia, nuevos personajes aparecerán a partir de ahora la historia se pondrá más emocionante :) recuerden dejar sus reviews sus comentarios son importantes para mi, cariños Angie**

**El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.**

**CAPITULO V**

**UNA VIDA, UN AMOR**

**Londres**

**Varios días después**

Richard – padre, madre me da gusto verlos de nuevo –dijo acercándose a ellos.

Adele – bienvenido a casa, que bueno tenerte de vuelta hijo –dijo abrazándolo.

Richard – gracias mamá -dijo sonriendo para luego deshacer el abrazo.

Duque – bienvenido –dijo estrechando su mano- no me queda más que felicitarte, has sabido llevar bien el negocio en América, en tan solo dos meses has superado mis expectativas.

Richard – gracias, te dije que podía hacerlo -dijo recibiendo el saludo.

Duque Grandchester – lo sé, siento mucho no haberlo hecho antes, pero me enorgullece saber que ya eres todo un Grandchester.

Richard – gracias padre.

Adele – no puedes dejar de hablar de negocios por un momento, nuestro hijo acaba de llegar.

Duque – es algo inevitable.

Richard - puedo retirarme el viaje ha sido muy largo y estoy cansando.

Duque – claro, hablaremos después.

Adele – ve hijo.

Richard – si mamá con permiso –dijo haciendo una reverencia, retirándose del lugar.

Adele – lo noto muy cambiado.

Duque - ya es un adulto y muy serio...ya ves los resultados del negocio.

Adele – si lo sé, creo que le cayó muy bien el ir a America -dijo observando a su hijo subir a su habitación.

Duque - puede ser, pero ni crea que se olvidará de lo que tiene que hacer...no se quedará en América para siempre.

Adele – pero querido.

Duque - debe cumplirse lo pactado y tú lo sabes perfectamente -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Adele – aaba de regresar, hace mucho que no lo vemos y quieres forzarlo...por lo menos dale tiempo no ves que ahora es más feliz, su semblante no es el mismo.

Duque - feliz dices -dijo mirandola fijamente.

Adele – si, a caso no lo notaste...sus ojos tienen un brillo diferente, su sonrisa es.

Duque – si está muy cambiado -dijo tocando su barbilla- tienes razón la verdad no se que habrá pasado realmente en su viaje a América que lo hizo cambiar tan repentinamente y en tan poco tiempo, creo que debo averiguarlo -dijo levantando la ceja.

**New York**

Varios días han pasado desde que Richard viajo a Londres; mientras que Eleanor y Robert volvieron a la rutina de siempre; las presentaciones eran cada vez mejor, hasta ya se hablaba de una gira por todo el país y de la próxima puesta en escena en la que no faltarían las estrellas del momento. Los días de verano eran cada vez mas intensos el calor estaba a todo lo que daba, mientras que los árboles del parque cubrían con su frescura a los visitantes del lugar.

Robert – sabes algo de Richard?

Eleanor – recibí un telegrama, supongo que ya habrá llegado a su casa -dijo cabizbaja- lo extraño tanto.

Robert – no te sientas triste veras que pronto volverá, y bien dime que harás en tus días libres -dijo cambiando de tema.

Eleanor – mamá quiere que vayamos unos días a Chicago a visitar a la hija de su mejor amiga.

Robert – de verdad,

Eleanor – si.

Robert – y la conoces.

Eleanor – desde que yo era pequeña, siempre la recuerdo -dijo sonriendo- es muy amable, sonriente y con un corazón de oro, solo que.

Robert – que.

Eleanor – hace poco nos enteramos que está enferma...ella es tan joven y tan lamentable que no podamos ayudarla.

Robert – creo que la visita le hará muy bien no crees...ve con tu madre descansa, relájate que te hace falta últimamente te he notado cansada.

Eleanor – si, tienes razón.

Robert – y cambiando de tema, que dice tu madre de tu relación con Richard.

Eleanor – esta de acuerdo, dijo que me apoyaría hasta el final.

Robert – eso quiere decir que.

Eleanor – si -dijo interrumpiendolo- mi madre sabe quien es Richard Grandchester, le he contado todo.

Robert – y ha aprobado tu relación con él.

Eleanor – por supuesto.

Robert – pues te felicito...entonces van muy en serio.

Elenaor – eso creo -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Robert – es hora de regresar al teatro –dijo mirando su reloj- unas cuantas funciones más y tomaremos vacaciones -dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – si…vamos; ya ansío esos días de vacaciones –dijo sonriendo.

**Londres**

Adele – toc, toc.

Richard – adelante –dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

Adele – estas bien cariño -dijo ingresando al lugar.

Richard – si mamá, es solo que estoy un poco cansado por el viaje tan largo desde América -dijo tocandose la sien- traje algo para ti –dijo acercandose a donde estaba su equipaje sacando una pequeña caja- son unas galletas de pasas que seguro te encantaran.

Adele – gracias –dijo recibiéndolas- por recordarte de mi; estos últimos meses te he extrañado tanto –dijo abrazándolo- no quisiera que volvieras a irte.

Richard – yo también te extrañe mamá, pero recuerda que debo regresar a seguir con los negocios de la familia.

Adele – los negocios -dijo deshanciendo el abrazo- creo que es algo más que negocios por lo que debes de regresar -dijo sentandose en la cama- no es así.

Richard – como dices? -dijo sorprendido.

Adele – puedo notar un brillo diferente en tu mirada...soy tu madre.

Richard – a ti no te puedo mentir –dijo sonriendo de lado- me conoces muy bien -dijo sentandose al lado de ella.

Adele – eres mi hijo y puedo darme cuenta que es lo que sucede -dijo sonriendo- anda cuéntame.

Richard – esta bien, te contaré -dijo emocionado- estoy enamorado de una chica norteamericana; es hermosa, dulce y.

Adele – enamorado -dijo sorprendida- vaya nunca imagine escucharlo de ti –dijo interrumpiendolo- pensé que las chicas serían solo un pasatiempo para ti que no tomarías ninguna relación seria, pensé que solo con.

Richard – con ella es distinto -dijo interrumpiendola, para luego sonriendo de lado- me hace sentir diferente, hasta especial.

Adele - recuerda que muchas chicas se acercan por dinero no pretendo que.

Richard – ella no es como las otras -dijo interrumpiéndola- es diferente me conoció sin saber quien era en realidad me acepto por ser como soy y por quien puedo ser.

Adele – me alegra saberlo hijo -dijo sonriendo.

Richard – y es por eso que deseo volver a América y establecerme allá para siempre.

Adele – y piensas decírselo a tu padre?

Richard – aún no, ya encontrare la mejor forma de hacerselo saber, tu sabes como es.

Adele – recuerda que sigue aún en pie tu compromiso con.

Richard – si lo se -dijo interrumpiendola- Elizabeth; pero tu sabes que eso no puede ser, no la quiero.

Adele – pero es la esposa que eligió tu padre para ti.

Richard – tu lo has dicho, mi padre -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Adele – pero hay cosas que no podemos cambiar y recuerda que.

Richard – si lo se…la línea de sucesión; pero algún día se tiene que acabar no -dijo levantando la ceja.

Adele – hijo -dijo tomando sus manos- tu sabes que eres lo mas importante para mi, yo ansío tu felicidad pero también conozco a tu padre y se que se opondrá a tu relación con esa chica americana.

Richard – Eleanor madre, su nombre es Eleanor -dijo sonriendo.

Adele – tiene un lindo nombre.

Richard – y no solo eso.

Adele – pero entonces que.

Richard – disculpame pero no quiero hablar de eso por el momento -dijo interrumpiendola.

Adele – esta bien, te dejo descansar hasta mañana –dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Richard – hasta mañana –dijo sonriendo- Elly mi amor te extraño –dijo suspirando- desde esa noche no he podido sacarte de mi mente, ahora eres mía...mía para siempre.

**New York**

**Días después**

La última función de la temporada había llegado a su fin, por lo tanto el elenco tendría dos semanas de vacaciones que disfrutar antes de empezar de nuevo con los ensayos y las presentaciones para una nueva puesta en escena. Una cálida mañana de verano en la estación de tren se encontraban Eleanor y su madre esperando abordar el tren que las llevaría a Chicago, donde pasarían unos días de vacaciones.

Madeline – ya estas lista hija.

Eleanor – si madre –dijo mirando a todos lados- donde estará Bobby?

Madeline – pronto vendrá no te preocupes, crees que fue buena idea haberlo invitado.

Eleanor – claro que si.

Madeline – esta bien pero.

Robert – ya estoy aquí –dijo interrumpiendo sofocado por haber corrido- siento llegar tarde pero el carruaje que ofreció a traerme se.

Madeline – buenos días joven Hathaway –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Robert – buenos días señora -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Eleanor – no te preocupes, aún estamos a tiempo…verdad madre –dijo mirandola al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

Madeline – si…la juventud de ahora –dijo para si misma- bien debemos subir -dijo caminando hacia el vagón.

Robert – gracias por haberme invitado –dijo mientras subían al tren.

Eleanor – verás que la pasaremos muy bien -dijo sonriendo- cuando veas el lugar te quedarás mudo.

Robert – eso espero -dijo acomodando el equipaje.

Madeline – será un viaje largo, asi que les aconsejo descansen -dijo acomodandose en su lugar.

Eleanor – como tu digas mamá...creo que tengo que ir al baño -dijo saliendo.

Robert – estás bien.

Eleanor – si -dijo saliendo del lugar- regreso en un momento.

Madeline – ahora va a decirme lo que sabe de Richard Grandchester -dijo seriamente al ver que se habian quedado solos.

Robert – como dice -dijo sorprendido por el repentino comentario.

Madeline – aunque mi hija me haya contado todo sobre él, y aunque lo haya visto y hablado con él... tengo ciertas dudas que supongo que usted me puede aclarar, es su amigo mi hija lo conocio por usted...hasta estudiaron juntos no.

Robert – si pero.

Madeline – no quiero mentiras -dijo seriamente.

Robert – está bien señora.

Madeline – lo escucho y que sea rápido no creo que tarde en regresar mi hija.

Robert – señora le puedo decir que Richard es un buen hombre, honesto, respetuoso...no le haría ningun daño a Eleanor, la ama en verdad -dijo suspirando.

Madeline – cuales cree que sean las intensiones de él con mi hija.

Robert – no dudo que sean las mejores, es un hombre de palabra.

Madeline – supongo que no habrá ningun inconveniente.

Eleanor – estoy de regreso -dijo ingresando, para luego sentarse al lado de su amigo- que pasa -dijo mirandolos a ambos.

Madeline – nada querida, tendría que haberlo -dijo levantando la ceja.

Robert – solo me contaba del lugar a donde iremos -dijo nerviosamente.

Eleanor – pero de pronto se quedaron tan callados cuando entré que pense.

Madeline – mejor sigo contando la historia -dijo interrumpiendola.

Durante su viaje a Chicago, Madeline la madre de Eleanor les hablaba del maravilloso lugar a donde se dirigían, contándoles sus anécdotas de su juventud y de cómo conoció a Emily Andrey quien se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas durante años.

**Londres**

**Varios días después**

Duque – excelentes resultados, te felicito por haber logrado hacerlo en tampoco tiempo creo que ni yo mismo lo hubiera podido hacer.

Richard – gracias padre…eso es todo –dijo recogiendo los papeles del escritorio- no puedo dejar mucho tiempo el trabajo, bueno tu sabes a que me refiero.

Duque – si claro, pero creo que ya no es necesario que pases mucho tiempo en America, empezare a buscar tu reemplazo para que puedas regresar pronto a casa.

Richard – aun hay tiempo, no hay porque apresurar las cosas.

Adele – permiso caballeros –dijo haciendo una reverencia- el almuerzo ya esta listo por favor pueden pasar ya.

Duque – en seguida vamos, gracias.

Richard – gracias mamá –dijo sonriendo.

Duque – hijo tengo una sorpresa para ti –dijo tocando su hombro- vamos.

Richard – una sorpresa -dijo extrañado de la actitud de su padre, luego miró de reojo a su madre que solo le respondió moviendo los hombros dandole a entender que no sabía de que se trataba.

Adele – los espero en el comedor.

Duque – claro.

Richard - no tenias por que hacerlo padre –dijo saliendo del lugar juntamente con él.

Duque – ya es hora que sientes cabeza, ya eres todo un hombre y un profesional en los negocios; ha llegado la hora de que me sustituyas –dijo mientras caminaban al comedor.

Richard – padre yo aún no me siento preparado para tomar tu lugar.

Duque – por eso no te preocupes, aprenderás rápido –dijo sonriendo- no temas veras que no será complicado hacerlo, lo mismo paso conmigo, con mi padre, con mi abuelo…bueno tu sabes.

Richard – si lo sé pero.

Duque - gracias por haber venido –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – no fue necesario que –dijo quedándose mudo al ver de que se trataba.

Elizabeth – hola Richard...me alegra volver a verte -dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

**Chicago**

**Horas más tarde**

Madeline – bien hemos llegado –dijo sonriendo- bienvenidos a Lakewood.

Robert – vaya que hermoso lugar -dijo observando alrededor.

Eleanor – aún no has visto nada –dijo guiñandole el ojo, pronto el ruido de la enorme puerta de la entrada principal los hizo sacar de sus pensamientos.

Madeline – buenas tardes -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Eleanor – Robert – buenas tardes -dijeron al unisonido.

Madeline - se encontrará la señora en casa.

Mucama – bienvenida señora Beaker, señorita, señor -dijo sonriendo- ya los esperábamos -dijo haciendo una reverencia- la señora Rose Marie la verá en el jardín.

Madeline – gracias –dijo adentrándose a la casa.

Jack - yo me encargaré del equipaje.

Eleanor – muchas gracias señor.

Robert – gracias -dijo caminando tras ella.

Mucama – por aquí por favor –dijo señalando el lugar.

Robert – que linda residencia.

Eleanor – sshhh cállate Bobby.

Madeline – niños compórtense –dijo seriamente.

Rose Mary – hola Madeline…me alegra que hayas venido –dijo caminando hacia ella para luego darle un corto abrazo.

Madeline – me da gusto verte de nuevo -dijo sonriendo- como te has sentido -dijo acariciandole el vientre.

Rose Mary – muy bien gracias, pero este angelito no me deja descansar –dijo sonriendo tocando su vientre que apenas se notaba- Eleanor -dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Eleanor – si…gusto en verla señora –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Rose Mary – wooww mírate, estas muy linda...la chiquilla que conocí quedó atrás.

Eleanor – gracias, tu también te ves muy bien -dijo mirandola fijamente, notando la belleza de quien hace tan solo unos años atrás había sido su compañera de juegos, ya que la diferencia de años era tan solo de dos.

Rose Mary – ya lo creo -dijo sonriendo de lado- y este joven a caso es tu novio.

Eleanor – ehhh no –dijo sonrojándose- es solo un amigo…Robert Hathaway.

Robert – si solo un amigo -dijo nerviosamente- mucho gusto señora –dijo besando su mano.

Rose Mary – mucho gusto -dijo sonriendo al notar el nerviosismo de ambos- por favor llámame por mi nombre, no soy tan vieja para que me digan señora –dijo sonriendo- siéntense por favor.

Robert – como diga.

Eleanor – bien -dijo sonriendo.

Madeline – como esta William -dijo sentandose en una de las sillas de jardín ubicadas bajo un hermoso árbol frutal.

Rose Mary – tremendo como siempre –dijo sonriendo.

Madeline – me alegra saberlo.

Robert – que lindo jardín -dijo observando el lugar.

Rose Mary – gracias…me he encargado de cuidarlo siempre, es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

Eleanor – podemos ir a caminar por el jardín.

Madeline – Eleanor por favor...acabamos de llegar no es.

Rose Mary – claro que pueden ir –dijo interrumpiendola.

Eleanor – Robert – Gracias –dijeron al unisonido adentrándose en ese maravilloso y mágico lugar.

Madeline – disculpalos.

Rose Mary – no te preocupes -dijo sonriendo- me gusta que admiren el jardín al que le he dedicado casi mi vida.

Madeline – si es hermoso -dijo fijando su mirada en las hermosas rosas que se encontraban ahí- tienes un gran talento.

Rose Mary – gracias, espero que mi bebé lo herede y siga cuidando de el como yo lo he hecho.

Madeline – claro que lo hará...Rose Mary -dijo tomando su mano- yo.

Rose Mary – no pasa nada -dijo sonriendo ampliamente dandole una dulce mirada- estoy bien no hay de que alarmarse, todos lo hacen solo espero que tu seas la excepción -dijo sin dejar de sonreir.

Madeline – claro -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Rose Mary - y dime como has estado -dijo cambiando de tema.

Madeline – muy bien, Eleanor se ha convertido en una gran actriz, espero que la veas actuar alguna vez.

Rose Mary – lo haré te lo prometo.

Madeline - como ha estado todo, Vincent y la señora Elroy.

Rose Mary – bien déjame contarte -dijo iniciando su narración.

**Londres**

Duque – no piensas saludar a tu prometida –dijo al ver la reacción de su hijo.

Richard – ehh –dijo acercándose a ella sin dejar la sorpresa.

Elizabeth – hace mucho que no nos vemos, ya te extrañaba –dijo abrazándolo.

Duque – creo que tienen mucho de que hablar los dejare un momento solos -dijo retirandose del lugar.

Elizabeth – muy bien Duque -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Richard – hola…disculpa yo…no pensé verte aquí creí que.

Elizabeth – tu padre envío por mi –dijo sonriendo- creo nunca lo entenderán cuando se los diga.

Richard – lo siento, es mi culpa..pero te juro que he tratado de hablar con mi padre pero ha sido difícil, pero te prometo que antes de irme lo haré.

Elizabeth – mejor dime como te fue en América -dijo cambiando el tema.

Richard – no te puedo mentir, la verdad muy bien -dijo sonriendo- y que me dices de ti.

Elizabeth – lo mismo de siempre -dijo sonriendo.

Richard - sigues siendo tan hermosa como siempre -dijo dandole una vuelta.

Elizabeth – gracias, no dejas de ser todo un galán.

Richard – lo sé, es uno de mis encantos.

Elizabeth – eres un engreído -dijo sonriendo.

Richard – vamos tengo mucho que contarte -dijo ofrenciendole el brazo.

Elizabeth – y yo todo el tiempo para escucharte –dijo sonriendo.

Continuara…


	6. CAPITULO 6 CONFESIONES

**Hola muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en cuanto a lo que mencionan que si Elizabeth es la mujer cara de cerdo a la que se referia Terry, siento decirles que no es ella :) quise cambiar un poco eso en la historia pronto verán porque. En cuanto a la intervensión de los Andrey en la historia es porque deseo darle un giro diferente y tambien ya verán que pasará y porque será así. Les dejo un capitulo más espero que lo disfruten y no olviden dejar sus reviews cariños Angie.**

**El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.**

**CAPITULO VI**

**CONFESIONES**

**Chicago**

Varios días han pasado desde su llegada a Lakewood, los paseos por el bosque, el lago; las largas caminatas que hacían diariamente por aquel hermoso lugar no era suficiente para ellos, la maravilla del lugar era espectacular, el cálido viento, pero sobre todo el aroma de las rosas del hermoso jardín de Rose Mary hacian que el ambiente se inundaran con su especial aroma.

Eleanor – que hermoso –dijo sentándose debajo de un frondoso árbol.

Robert – es el mejor lugar al que he venido, no había visto un bosque como este desde el colegio –dijo cerrando los ojos.

Eleanor – y dime como es ese lugar.

Robert – en verdad quieres saber –dijo sentándose a su lado.

Eleanor – si…cuéntame que hacían Richard y tu.

Robert – que no hacíamos mejor dicho –dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que recordaba- éramos los rebeldes del colegio, le hacíamos bromas a las monjas, siempre nos encerraban en el cuarto de castigo, el festival, las chicas…ahhh que recuerdos -dijo suspirando.

Eleanor – así con que las chicas –dijo levantando la ceja.

Robert – no pienses mal -dijo poniendo sus manos al frente.

Eleanor – hubo alguna chica de la que te enamoraste?

Robert – si…lo hubo pero ella tenía ojos para alguien más, al final nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

Eleanor – y Richard tenía a alguien.

Robert – bueno...si -dijo titubeando- pero no era nada formal -dijo nerviosamente.

Eleanor – porque te pones nervioso -dijo mirando el semblante de su amigo.

Robert – no me gusta que me interrogen -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Eleanor – mi madre te dijo algo cierto.

Robert – porque lo dices -dijo sorprendido.

Eleanor – porque la conozco...supongo que te preguntó de Richard.

Robert – bueno.

Eleanor – y que fue lo que le dijiste -dijo interrumpiendo.

Robert – nada mas lo que tu ya le habías dicho...solo se lo confirmé, además le dije que no tenía que preocuparse Richard es una persona integra que podía confiar en él.

Eleanor – y entonces.

Robert – entraste tu, pero creo que con eso fue suficiente para dejarla tranquila...no me ha vuelto a tocar el tema.

Eleanor – está bien, se que puedo confiar en ti.

Robert – gracias.

Eleanor – cambiando de tema, dime hay alguien que te guste?

Robert – queee -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Eleanor – no pienso repetirlo de nuevo -dijo cruzando los brazos.

Robert – bueno.

Eleanor – te pusiste colorado -dijo sonriendo.

Robert - si…hay alguien -dijo finalmente.

Eleanor – aja…lo sabia, no me digas que es Angie me he dado cuenta que nunca deja de observarte, de seguro tu le gustas.

Robert – no, claro que no…es linda, es una buena persona pero nada más.

Eleanor – dime quien es –dijo codeándolo- anda…te guardare el secreto -dijo guiñandole el ojo.

Robert – tu -dijo sin titubear.

**Londres**

**Días después**

Elizabeth –toc, toc.

Richard – adelante.

Elizabeth – hola espero no interrumpir –dijo sonriendo asomandose por la puerta.

Richard – claro que no pasa -dijo levantandose de su lugar- te ofrezco algo.

Elizabeth – estoy bien, gracias -dijo ingresando al lugar- así que mañana te vas.

Richard – así es -dijo dandole lugar- supongo que mi padre te lo dijo.

Elizabeth – sabes -dijo sentandose frente a él- decidí hablar con mi padre sobre nuestro compromiso.

Richard – estas segura?

Elizabeth – si, creo que he esperado mucho tiempo para decírselo.

Richard – sabes que tendrás problemas...bueno yo también, no crees que.

Elizabeth – si lo se –dijo interrumpiendo- pero estoy dispuesta a enfrentar las consecuencias.

Richard – iré contigo -dijo firmemente- también me corresponde enfrentarlo.

Elizabeth – claro que no -dijo frunciendo el ceño- ya no soy una niña a la que tengan que cuidar, se que debo hacer.

Richard – pero es mi responsabilidad también.

Elizabeth – dije que yo lo haré.

Richard – Elizabeth -dijo sorprendido.

Elizabeth – hace mucho que debi hacerlo -dijo mirando a su lado- no quiero ser como mamá, me entiendes.

Richard – si pero.

Elizabeth – es hora de que seamos felices cada quien por su lado, algún día tendría que acabarse esto no -dijo tomando sus manos.

Richard – claro, pienso lo mismo y disculpame si nunca llegue a quererte como esperabas.

Elizabeth – no tienes porque disculparte, tu sabes que te quiero como un hermano...además tu sabes que siempre me gusto.

Richard – si lo sé -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Elizabeth – y lo rechacé -dijo con pesar.

Richard – pero eso fue antes, pero te apuesto que si ahora se ven talvez renazca el amor -dijo sonriendo.

Elizabeth – si ya lo creo, han pasado muchos años y muchas cosas...supongo que él tiene novia.

Richard – no, no la hay.

Elizabeth – como dices.

Richard – creo que ese está guardando para ti.

Elizabeth – muy gracioso -dijo sonriendo de lado- recuero que es más galán que tú jaja-dijo sonriendo.

Richard – oye -dijo levantando la ceja- tengo mi encanto.

Elizabeth – es una broma.

Richard – muy graciosa.

Elizabeth - y lo has visto.

Richard – claro que si.

Elizabeth – y como está.

Richard – muy bien, disfruta mucho de su trabajo.

Elizabeth – me alegro mucho por él -dijo suspirando.

Richard – esta es mi dirección en América –dijo entregándole una tarjeta- por favor escríbeme o puedes ir a visitarme cuando quieras –dijo abrazándola- yo siempre quise que mi relación entre tu y yo fuera distinta.

Elizabeth – y lo es, te voy a extrañar y recuerda que te quiero.

Richard – yo también te quiero.

**Chicago**

Eleanor – como dices? -dijo sorprendida- es una broma.

Robert – tu…-dijo sonriendo- desde la primera vez que te vi quede encantado de tu presencia, pero nunca me atreví a decírtelo –dijo nerviosamente.

Eleanor – yo…no se que decirte -dijo sin dejar el asombro.

Robert – igual no me hubieras correspondido.

Eleanor – porque no lo dijiste antes...o cuando nos conocimos.

Robert – no quería perderte, para mi con solo el tenerte cerca me hace feliz...y ahora que estás con Richard.

Eleanor – Bobby disculpame pero no se que decirte, nunca imagine que tú.

Robert – no es necesario que digas algo -dijo interrumpiendola- solo sigamos siendo buenos amigos –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – así será Bobby –dijo abrazándolo- gracias por ser como eres.

Robert – gracias por permitirme ser tu amigo, estaré ahí cuando me necesites y deseo que seas muy feliz con Richard.

Eleanor – gracias.

Robert – caminemos de regreso es hora de almorzar –dijo interrumpiendo- disfrutemos nuestro último día en este lugar.

Eleanor – si…tienes razón vamos.

Robert - sabes…me agrado mucho Rose Mary se ve que es una buena persona.

Eleanor – si lo es, es una dama muy gentil; desde que murieron sus padres se hizo cargo de su hermano.

Robert – no entiendo como alguien tan joven como ella puede estar enferma.

Rose Mary – a veces las cosas suceden por alguna razón –dijo interrumpiendo.

Eleanor – Rose Mary -dijo sorprendida.

Robert – perdoname yo...yo lo siento no quise -dijo titubeando.

Rose Mary – no te preocupes –dijo interrumpiendo al mismo tiempo que sonreía- esta parte del bosque es uno de mis favoritos y el de William también -dijo sonriendo- siguiendo este sendero llegaran a una colina muy hermosa, donde podrán observar todo el lugar –dijo sonriendo- quieren acompañarme.

Eleanor – claro.

Rose Mary - vengan por aquí -dijo caminando al frente.

Eleanor – y mamá.

Rose Mary – en casa preparando el postre -dijo sonriendo.

Robert – es muy grande.

Rose Mary – cualquiera puede perderse, durante mi niñez corri por todo el lugar -dijo abriendo sus brazos- y William siempre corría tras de mi...aprendimos mucho de este lugar, a trepar árboles, a jugar con los animales -dijo sonriendo mientras recordaba.

Eleanor – hace mucho que no veo a William.

Rose Mary – no sabes lo cambiado que está, pero eso si no deja las travesuras -dijo sonriendo- sigue llevando a los animales del bosque a casa...imaginate la cara de tía Elroy.

Eleanor – ya lo creo -dijo sonriendo- es hermoso, todo se ve diferente desde aquí.

Rose Mary – asi es, por eso lo hice mi favorito -dijo deteniendo su paso- y bien aquí es la colina, pueden ver todo el lugar desde aquí.

Eleanor – vaya no recordaba este camino.

Robert – que lugar tan hermoso -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos al ver la majestuosidad del lago y la ciudad, miró alrededor con mucha emoción.

Eleanor – y vienes seguido.

Rose Mary – cuando logro escaparme.

Eleanor – ahora que lo recuerdo como está George -dijo asi sin más, logrando que la sonrisa en el rostro de Rose Mary se borrara por un instante.

Rose Mary – él esta bien, casi no lo he visto -dijo suspirando- pero siempre está cuidando de William este verano está en Escocia.

Eleanor – dale mis saludos cuando lo veas.

Rose Mary – claro -dijo sonrojandose levemente.

Robert – que lugar es ese –dijo señalando una vieja casa que se encontraba bajando la colina.

Rose Mary – ese es el Hogar de Pony -dijo mirando el lugar.

Robert – el Hogar de Pony -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Rose Mary - donde vienen los niños que no tienen padres, pero son bien recibidos por la Hermana María y señorita Pony ; mis padres fueron los que ayudaron a crear este hogar, y siempre recuerdo que venia a jugar con todos los niños del hogar...me la pasaba tan bien -dijo suspirando.

Eleanor – que maravilloso.

Rose Mary – si que lo es, ellas son como una madre para todos los que vienen al hogar hasta que llegue el momento de que encuentren una familia que desee adoptarlos.

Eleanor – oohh entiendo.

Robert – estos días serán inolvidables para mí.

Rose Mary – pueden volver cuando gusten, yo siempre estaré aquí.

Eleanor – gracias.

Rose Mary - quiero decirles que disfruten su vida, rían, corran, hablen, amen todo lo que puedan y cuantas veces puedan, aprovéchenla al máximo luchen por lo que quieren no se queden atrás porque el tiempo nunca regresara.

Eleanor – gracias por tus palabras, en verdad voy a extrañar este lugar.

Robert – si…yo también; y mañana de regreso a la civilización –dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

Rose Mary – no te preocupes veras que no es tan malo –dijo guiñando el ojo- tengo el presentimiento que no es la ultima vez que nos veremos, siento que nuestras familias estarán ligadas de alguna manera, espero que mi pequeño angelito y tu hijo sean buenos amigos –dijo guiñando el ojo- no es así Eleanor?

**New York**

Los días pasaron rápidamente, desde su regreso a New York Eleanor y Robert disfrutaban sus últimos días de vacaciones caminando por el parque, o leyendo algún buen libro en casa. Una tarde un jóven caballero inglés caminaba por las calles de New York llevando consigo un hermoso ramo de flores y un obsequio especial para su amada.

Richard – toc, toc…buenas tardes busco a Eleanor.

Mucama – adelante por favor –dijo abriendo la puerta- enseguida le aviso a la señorita Eleanor puede esperar aquí -dijo señalando el lugar.

Richard – gracias –dijo sentándose en el sillón.

Madeline – buenas tardes señor Grandchester –dijo ingresando a la sala.

Richard – buenas tardes señora –dijo levantandose abruptamente de su lugar.

Madeline – como ha estado.

Richard – muy bien gracias señora –dijo haciendo una reverencia- y usted.

Madeline – bien, tome asiento por favor –dijo señalando- necesito decirle unas palabras.

Richard – las damas primero -dijo señalando.

Madeline – gracias.

Richard – usted dirá.

Madeline – el dia que vino no pudimos hablar a solas, asi que aprovecho el momento para hacerlo., como comprenderá Eleanor es mi única hija, mi mayor tesoro así que agradeceré darle el respeto que se merece, no me gustaría verla sufrir por los comentarios que haga su familia sobre ella.

Richard – no se preocupe señora tiene mi palabra, yo amo a su hija sinceramente.

Madeline – bien…me alegra escucharlo.

Eleanor – hola Richard –dijo ingresando al lugar, acercándose a el- interrumpo.

Madeline – no para nada -dijo levantandose de su lugar- me retiro, los dejo un momento a solas no te tardes.

Eleanor – si mamá.

Richard – gracias señora -dijo levantandose de su lugar.

Eleanor – te extrañe –dijo abrazándolo- cuando veniste, me hubieras avisado para ir por ti.

Richard – quería darte una sorpresa, y lo primero que quise es venir a verte –dijo dándole un beso- toma traje esto para ti.

Eleanor – gracias –dijo recibiendo las flores.

Richard – y un obsequio especial para alguien especial –dijo entregándole una cajita de terciopelo.

Eleanor – para mi -dijo sorprendida y a la vez nerviosa.

Richard - vamos ábrelo -dijo sonriendo incitandola a hacerlo.

Eleanor – está bien -dijo abriendo la pequeña caja- wooww son hermosos –dijo asombrada, se trataba de un par de pendientes de diamente azul zafiro- no debiste...esto es.

Richard – porque? A caso no te gustan –dijo interrumpiendola.

Eleanor – claro que si, son hermoso...pero no era necesario que gastaras en algo tan costoso.

Richard – no gaste en ellos, además no puedes despreciar este obsequio, mi madre me los dio para ti.

Eleanor – para mi -dijo aún más sorprendida.

Richard - cuando los vi, recordé tus hermosos ojos inmediatamente.

Eleanor – Richie tu madre -dijo sin salir del asombro.

Richard – le conté de ti.

Eleanor – en verdad lo hiciste.

Richard - claro…ella es muy distinta a mi padre, y me prometió que en cuanto pueda vendrá a conocerte...y además no dudo un segundo en dármelos.

Eleanor – que lindo gesto de su parte muchas gracias -dijo sonriendo.

Richard – y por cierto le gustaron mucho tus galletas.

Eleanor – le diste las galletas -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Richard – si se las obsequie y le encantaron.

Eleanor – pero eran para el viaje, espero que hayan estado bien despues de varios dias de hacerlas.

Richard – no te preocupes, aún así estaban deliciosas -dijo sonriendo- las tomamos ese mismo día a la hora del té.

Eleanor – bueno...me alegra -dijo sonriendo.

Richard - te invito a cenar mañana y ahí los usaras -dijo señalando los pendientes- tengo algo especial reservado para ti –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – esta bien –dijo sonriendo- pasar mi último día de descanso contigo será lo mejor.

Richard – y dime como te fue en tu viaje.

Eleanor – muy agradable, algún día te llevare a que conozcas ese lugar y a Rose Mary mi amiga –dijo pensativa.

Richard – te pasa algo?

Eleanor – no…nada solo recordaba algo que Rose Mary dijo.

Richard – y que te dijo.

Eleanor - que nuestras familias estarían ligadas de alguna manera y que esperaba que nuestros hijos fueran amigos, no entiendo que quiso decir.

Richard – eso te dijo.

Eleanor – si.

Richard – talvez sea un presentimiento, ya lo sabrás no te preocupes.

Continuara…


	7. CAPITULO 7 BUENAS NUEVAS

**Muchas gracias por su preferencia, comentarios que me han servido mucho para el desarrollo de esta historia, también por tomarse el tiempo para hacerlo, y por eso hoy les dejo un nuevo capítulo que lo disfruten, no olviden dejar sus ños Angie**

**El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.**

**CAPITULO 7**

**BUENAS NUEVAS**

**New York**

**Días después**

Eleanor – voy un momento al parque -dijo saliendo llevando un libro en las manos.

Madeline – ven quiero hablar contigo -dijo asomandose por el pasillo.

Eleanor – dime…pasa algo? -dijo caminando hacia donde estaba su madre.

Madeline – quiero saber que tan seria es tu relación con el joven Grandchester.

Eleanor – mamá -dijo sorprendida- me preguntas eso ahora.

Madeline - han pensando en casarse.

Eleanor – aun no hemos hablado de matrimonio, pero se que sus intenciones son serias …el es todo un caballero y te aseguro que cumplirá su palabra…pero porque lo preguntas?

Madeline – ya le preguntaste si hay alguien más.

Eleanor – no entiendo -dijo confundida- que quieres decir.

Madeline – si su familia es como tú dices, debe haber alguien esperándolo en Londres...recuerda a Rose Mary.

Eleanor – recordar que.

Madeline – su matrimonio arreglado con Vincent, es algo que se hace entre ese tipo de familias, creo que me comprendes.

Eleanor – si lo recuerdo -dijo pensativa.

* * *

**-flash back-**

_**-Eleanor´s POV-**_

_Iba decida a buscar a Rose Mary, y contarle las nuevas ocurrencias de William, caminabamos de la mano, pero era él quien me dirigia pronto me soltó y corrio tan veloz que no pude alcanzarlo, menos mal que estamos cerca de la casa. Di unos pasos más tratando de ubicar el lugar en donde me encontraba, camine entre los árboles buscando el camino de regreso cuando vi dos siluetas...me acerqué lo más que pude, en silencio me escondí tras un enorme árbol sin que nadie lo notara, lentamente asome la cabeza para saber de quien se trataba, en verdad tenía curiosidad en ver a quien pertenecian esas siluetas, pronto pude distingir quienes eran...Rose Mary y George parecian que discutian, a lo lejos escuche el llanto de ella cosa que me sorprendió mucho, porque nunca la había visto así; en cambio en George noté la furia reflejada en esos ojos obscuros como la misma noche; no entendia que pasaba entre ellos, siempre los había visto sonreirse, verse el uno al otro con ojos curiosos y miradas seductoras; pero esta vez era distinto...las palabras subian de tono cada vez más y aunque trataban de contenerlo no podía hacerlo, luego vio como Rose Mary se apoyo en el árbol que tenia cerca, ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento solo el sonido del viento era su aliado esa tarde. Pronto sin más George se arrodillo frente a Rose Mary para luego tomar su mano y darle un beso con devoción, ella no dijo una sola palabra solo lo observaba con ternura y amor...pero seguramente su corazón se estrujaba de dolor, eso fue lo que sentí al verlos ahí; pronto vi a Rose Mary incorporarse quedando frente a George viendose uno al otro, no era necesario que pronunciaran palabra alguna con tan solo una mirada se decian cuanto se amaban, pronto sus labios se unieron en un beso que parecia eterno pero que fue terminado con el llanto que la ahogaba, George elevo su mano acariciando por ultima vez el rostro de la mujer a quien tanto amaba, para luego alejarse a pasa apresurado dejandola sola y triste como una flor ausente en invierno._

_**-Fin Eleanor´s POV-**_

_Eleanor – no puede ser -dijo tapando su boca con sus manos, sintiendo una gran tristeza._

_Rose Mary – quien está ahí -dijo alertada al escuchar hablar a alguien._

_Eleanor – soy yo -dijo saliendo de su escondinte- lo siento, yo no queria que._

_Rose Mary – no te preocupes -dijo limpiando su rostro._

_Eleanor – estas bien -dijo acercandose a ella._

_Rose Mary – eso creo -dijo sonriendo de lado._

_Eleanor – que pasa, vi a George y luego tu._

_Rose Mary – voy a casarme._

_Eleanor – como dices -dijo sorprendida._

_Rose Mary – en unos días voy a casarme, y me gustaría que estuvieran aquí._

_Eleanor – vaya que sorpresa -dijo sorprendida al mismo tiempo que sonreía- no imaginaba que tu y George._

_Rose Mary – no es con George con quien voy a casarme -dijo con melancolia._

_Eleanor – aahh no -dijo aún más sorprendida- entonces con quien lo harás...quien es tu prometido._

_Rose Mary – Vincent Brower -dijo mirando hacia otro lado._

_Eleanor – Vincent -dijo frunciendo el ceño- no lo conozco._

_Rose Mary – yo tampoco -dijo sonriendo de lado._

_Eleanor – no entiendo._

_Rose Mary – hay muchas cosas que yo tampoco entiendo, pero que debo hacer._

_Eleanor – entonces como vas a casarte con alguien a quien no conoces...y porque debes hacerlo._

_Rose Mary – mis padres antes de morir hicieron un arreglo matrimonial con el hijo de Michael Brower, Vincent -dijo quedandose en silencio un momento- son una familia de alta sociedad de Boston, mi padre hizo algunos negocios con ellos y Vincent le pareció un buen partido para mi; entiendes._

_Eleanor – pero como pudo hacer eso -dijo frunciendo el ceño- de seguro la señora Elroy podrá ayudarte..no creo que permita que._

_Rose Mary – ella está de acuerdo -dijo sonriendo de lado- nadie más podrá intervenir...solo debo hacerlo -dijo sollozando- ya todo está listo además._

_Eleanor – ademas._

_Rose Mary – en familias como la mía los matrimonios arreglados han sido por generaciones así, mi madre, la tia y muchos más...eso nunca cambiará siempre deberá ser así, inclusive no dudo que pronto lo hagan con William._

_Eleanor – pero aún es muy pequeño._

_Rose Mary – para hacer esos arreglos no importa la edad -dijo sonriendo de lado._

_Eleanor – pero se que tu amas a George como él a tí -dijo mirandola fijamente- los he visto._

_Rose Mary – a veces el amor no importa -dijo suspirando- los sentimientos quedan de último...además mis padres nunca hubieran aprobado mi relación con él -dijo sonriendo de lado- proque según mi familia no me sería permitido casarme con alguien que no este a mi nivel social -dijo sonriendo en forma de burla- como si eso importara al fin de cuentas._

_Eleanor – no es justo -dijo con la mano empuñada._

_Rose Mary – lo mismo dijo mi madre, pero con el pasar de los años se enamoró perdidamente de mi padre, y estuvieron juntos hasta que la muerte los separó; no dudo que Vincent sea un buen hombre._

_Eleanor – Rose Mary yo._

_Rose Mary – gracias por escucharme -dijo tomando sus manos._

_Eleanor – sabes que te quiero y te aprecio mucho -dijo dandole un abrazo._

_Rose Mary – lo sé -dijo sonriendo de lado- lo que viste fue mi despedida para siempre de George...pero por favor no le digas a nadie, prométemelo._

_Eleanor – te lo prometo._

_**-fin flash back-**_

* * *

Madeline – Rose Mary estaba enamorada de George pero sabía que no podría estar con él nunca por que sus padres ya habían elegido a quien sería su esposo.

Eleanor – si lo sé.

Madeline – ahora entiendes que trato de decirte.

Eleanor – si, pues no lo creo -dijo nerviosamente- no lo he pensado así.

Madeline – dime, a caso ya le has preguntado a Richard, si tiene algun compromiso en Londres.

Eleanor – no...no lo he hecho -dijo pensativamente.

Madeline – entonces…que esperas.

Eleanor – mamá -dijo sorprendida.

Madeline - disculpa que te lo diga…sabes que eres muy importante para mi no deseo que sufras o que alguien juegue con tus sentimientos como lo hizo John.

Eleanor – no…Richard no es como el…y te entiendo pero.

Madeline – a caso dudas del amor que hay entre ustedes.

Eleanor – claro que no -dijo recordando aquella noche en el teatro- se que me ama como yo a él.

Madeline – entonces.

Eleanor – no lo sé.

Madeline – si realmente se quieren pueden superar cualquier obstáculo por difícil que parezca, pero es mejor que te asegures antes de cometer una locura.

Eleanor – si…entiendo y tienes razón; gracias mamá –dijo abrazándola- bueno me voy nos vemos luego.

Madeline – ten cuidado y piensalo.

Eleanor – lo haré.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lugar de la ciudad, se reunían en una cafetería un par de amigos recordando sus anécdotas de adolescentes.

Richard – como?…le contaste a Elly todo lo que hacíamos en el colegio -dijo sorprendido.

Robert – no todo, solo unas cuantas cosas -dijo sonriendo de lado- no te preocupes no le mencione nada de.

Richard – ni me lo recuerdes -dijo interrumpiendolo.

Robert – cuando se lo dirás -dijo seriamente- No me gustaría que.

Richard – ya lo se -dijo interrumpiendolo nuevamente- esta noche le diré toda la verdad; cambiando un poco de tema se muy bien que recuerdas a Elizabeth.

Robert – si…como no la voy a recordar –dijo sonriendo- es tu prometida y siempre estuvo loca por ti.

Richard – no lo digas...eso fue antes, ahora solo somos buenos amigos…pero bueno, hoy recibí un telegrama de ella, confirmándome que hablo con su padre para romper nuestro compromiso.

Robert – pero y tu padre ya te dijo algo -dijo sorprendido.

Richard – no aún no he recibido sus noticias, creo que no tardara en escribirme pero ya estoy preparado para responderle.

Robert – espero no tengas problemas con eso.

Richard – no te preocupes, nada me podrá separar de Eleanor; quiero enseñarte algo –dijo sacando una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo- crees que le gustara.

Robert – vaya -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos- de seguro le encantará –dijo sonriendo de lado- así que se lo propondrás.

Richard – crees que me acepte?

Robert – claro que lo hará, felicitaciones –dijo golpeando su hombro.

Richard – gracias.

**Londres**

Elizabeth – buenas tardes Duque –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Duque – adelante por favor, puedes tomar asiento –dijo señalando el sillón.

Elizabeth – gracias.

Duque – me puedes decir porque deseas romper tu compromiso con Richard, tu padre me escribió y.

Elizabeth – con todo respeto Duque yo no deseo casarme con alguien a quien no amo, Richard es mi amigo como mi hermano, no puedo verlo con otros ojos.

Duque – pero antes no dijiste eso, acaso Richard te lo pidió.

Elizabeth – nunca…yo fui quien tome la decisión por eso hable con mi padre y el la ha aceptado; disculpe mi Lord pero no pienso cambiarla por nada.

Duque – en verdad no lo entiendo –dijo dejándose caer en el sillón- que pasara ahora…no tengo otra candidata para esposa de Richard.

Elizabeth – no seria mejor que Richard eligiera con quien casarse -dijo mirandolo fijamente.

Duque – todo debe de hacerse según.

Elizabeth – lo se mi Lord –dijo interrumpiendo- no cree que su hijo merece ser feliz?

Duque – pero tiene que acatar las ordenes que yo le doy.

Elizabeth – Richard es un buen hombre, siempre se dedico a cumplir sus deseos ahora deje que el decida con quien es su futuro.

Duque – claro que no, tendremos que viajar a América lo antes posible y hablar personalmente con Richard veré como arreglo esto de la mejor manera.

Elizabeth – esta bien mi Lord, iré con ustede...pero solo deseo pedirle algo; si Richard desea deshacer este compromiso por favor permítale que decida por su propia voluntad.

Duque – primero veremos que pasara –dijo levantando la ceja- antes de aceptar lo que me dices.

**New York**

Madeline – hace mucho que no preparaba el pie que tanto le gusta a mi hija -dijo sonriendo.

Mucama – se alegrara mucho saber que usted cocino para ella.

Madeline – eso espero -dij sonriendo- este pie era el favorito de Sean –dijo suspirando.

Eleanor – hola mamá -dijo sacandola de sus pensamientos- ya estoy de regreso -dijo ingresando al lugar.

Madeline – hola hija estoy en la cocina.

Eleanor - que es ese olor –dijo caminando hacia el lugar al mismo tiempo que fruncia la nariz.

Madeline – hoy prepare el pie de queso que tanto te gusta.

Eleanor – pero huele extraño –dijo acercándose.

Madeline – no lo creo, al contrario huele muy bien…veamos que tal sabe –dijo sirviendo un trozo- pruébalo -dijo acercandole el plato.

Eleanor – esta bien –dijo tomando un tenedor para partir un pedazo, llevándoselo a la boca para luego hacer una cara de asco.

Madeline – pasa algo? –dijo al ver el rostro de su hija.

Eleanor – lo siento creo que no se me antoja –dijo con cara de asco, no termino de hablar cuando salio corriendo directo al baño, devolviendo lo que había comido; mientras que afuera estaban esperando a ver que había sucedido.

Madeline – hija estas bien? –dijo tocando la puerta.

Eleanor – si mamá –dijo desde adentro , para luego abrir lentamente la puerta- solo me duele un poco la cabeza, creo que estuve mucho tiempo debajo del sol, voy a mi recamara un momento –dijo subiendo las gradas.

Madeline – como quieras –dijo levantando la ceja- algo aquí no esta bien aquí –dijo para si misma.

Mucama – le llevare un te señorita.

Eleanor – gracias –dijo dirigiéndose a su recamara.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad, Richard preparaba todo para una velada que de seguro seria inolvidable y que cambiara su vida para siempre; por otra parte, se encontraba Robert en un pequeño bar no era sabido que el frecuentara esos lugares pero esta vez solo lo hacia como despedida, definitivamente había perdido la oportunidad con Eleanor, para dejarle el camino libre a su amigo de nuevo; recordaba aquel día en el colegio San Pablo cuando conoció a Elizabeth una hermosa chica de cabello rojizo, grandes ojos color avellana con una calida sonrisa, su sencillez y gentileza hizo enamorarse perdidamente de ella; pero en esa época era la prometida de Richard, así que esta era la segunda vez que el destino jugaba con él, pero de ahora en adelante se aseguraría que fuera la última.

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa Eleanor descansaba en su recamara, pero una duda invadía a Madeline quería confirmar su presentimiento; ya hace varios días que había observado un cambio en su hija; su semblante era más pálido, su cansancio más notorio y su alimentación era muy escasa; pero un sencillo postre había confirmado sus sospechas pero antes tendría que hablar con su hija y aclararlo todo.

Mucama – ya esta listo el té señora.

Madeline – yo lo llevaré –dijo tomando la charola dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hija- no puedo creer que haya hecho algo como eso -dijo asi misma frunciendo el ceño- que he hecho mal a caso no la aconseje bien...no le di la suficiente confianza para contarmelo -dijo asi mismo- dime Sean que he hecho mal -dijo suspirando, para luego abrir la puerta de la habitación de su hija- como te sientes –dijo ingresando.

Eleanor – mejor…gracias –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Madeline – tómate este té -dijo dejando la charola en la mesita de lado- te caerá bien.

Eleanor – gracias mamá -dijo incorporandose, tomando la taza en sus manos y darle un pequeño sorbo.

Madeline – hay algo que quieras contarme -dijo seriamente.

Eleanor – contar.

Madeline – claro.

Eleanor - no entiendo…según tu que debería decirte –dijo dando otro sorbo de su té.

Madeline – si tu relación con el joven Grandchester ha llegado mas allá -dijo firmemente.

Eleanor – como? -dijo al escuchar lo dicho por su madre, por poco se atraganta con el te que bebía- a que te refieres -dijo nerviosamente.

Madeline – no creas que soy tonta –dijo enojada- desde cuando no te agrada el pie, es tu favorito.

Eleanor – ahhh es por el pie…ya entiendo -dijo sonriendo de lado- lo siento mamá no quise despreciarte es solo que no tenia ganas de comerlo.

Madeline – no es solo por eso, tú sabes bien a que me refiero.

Eleanor – sinceramente no.

Madeline - estas embarazada verdad? –dijo furiosa, rápidamente el silencio se apodero del lugar, Eleanor no podía pronunciar palabra alguna; la mirada profunda de su madre la hizo reaccionar.

Eleanor – embarazada -dijo repitiendo nerviosamente- no...no lo creo mamá.

Madeline – talvez no te has dado cuenta, pero dime puede o no puede ser posible.

Eleanor – bueno -dijo sonrojándose- si mamá –dijo agachando la cabeza- puede ser posible.

Madeline – lo sabía, a caso no confias en mi.

Eleanor – claro que confío en ti, es solo que -dijo quedándose en silencio un momento- es que me da verguenza, se que no debí pero.

Madeline – estás enamorada de él.

Eleanor – si.

Madeline – te estás confiando mucho...pero bueno ahora no podrás hacer nada.

Eleanor – mamá.

Madeline – mañana mismo te llevaré al médico –dijo caminando a la puerta- ahh y olvidaba decirte que vino el joven Grandchester y le dije que esta noche no podrías salir que estas indispuesta.

Eleanor – como dices.

Madeline – no saldrás de esta casa -dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Eleanor - esta bien lo que tu digas…no puedo creerlo un bebe de Richard y mío –dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que toca su vientre.

Continuara…


	8. CAPITULO 8 AMOR, HONOR, APRECIAR PARTE 1

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**CAPITULO VIII**

**AMOR, HONOR, APRECIAR**

**PARTE I**

Una hermosa flor nacía esa noche, una hermosa dama soñaba placenteramente con su príncipe azul; mientras un ángel la observaba detenidamente y se posaba en sus manos entrelazadas, sintiendo su alma brillando con intensidad y con un calor tan inmenso como el sol, el ángel con sus dulces manos acaricio el rostro de ella para luego depositar un beso en su frente dejándose escuchar tan solo un suspiro de paz y felicidad.

**New York**

Robert – eso te dijo.

Richard – si.

Robert – que extraño, Eleanor nunca se ha enfermado.

Richard – sabes me preocupa, me gustaría mandar al doctor para que la revise.

Robert – no creo que sea algo grave, te lo hubiera dicho su madre no.

Richard – bueno si pero.

Robert – vamos no te preocupes, verás que ella está bien talvez solo necesita descansar.

Richard – eso espero.

**Chicago**

Rose Mary – bienvenido a casa -dijo parada en el umbral de la puerta principal.

Vicent – gracias -dijo acercandose a ella, dandole un beso en la mejilla- como te has sentido.

Rose Mary – bien gracias -dijo sonriendo con entusiasmo- me alegra que estes aquí tengo algo que enseñarte, el cuarto del bebé ya.

Vincent – prefiero ir a descansar si no te importa -dijo interrumpiendola- el viaje fue muy largo.

Rose Mary – entiendo -dijo cabizbaja- entonces ve a descansar.

Vincent – gracias -dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Albert – Rose Mary -dijo en voz alta corriendo hacia ella- hermanaaaaaa.

Rose Mary – William -dijo sorprendida al verlo acercárse a ella- pero pensé que.

Vincent – la señora Elroy te contará, te veo luego -dijo ingresando al lugar.

Albert – Rose Mary -dijo agitadamente al mismo tiempo que sonreía al verla.

Rose Mary – William -dijo agachandose para abrazarlo- te extrañe tanto.

Albert – yo también -dijo hundiendose en ese cálido abrazo.

Señora Elroy – no te esfuerces o le hará daño al bebé.

Rose Mary – está bien -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo, regresando a su postura.

Señora Elroy – hija -dijo acercándose a ella- como has estado.

Rose Mary – muy bien.

Albert – puedo ir a jugar al bosque.

George – primero deberá tomar el almuerzo señorito -dijo tras él con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Rose Mary – George -dijo en forma de susurro, sintiendose nerviosa ante su presencia; quien a pesar del tiempo no había olvidado el amor que sentía por ese misterioso hombre.

George – señora Brower -dijo haciendo una reverencia- me da mucho gusto verla de nuevo -dijo sin verla a los ojos.

Rose Mary – gracias -dijo fijandose en el semblante serio y frió de él.

Señora Erloy – ve a que William tome el almuerzo, luego podrá hacer lo que quiera -dijo interrumpiendolo.

George – si señora, como ordene.

Albert – siii -dijo corriendo adentrandose a la casa.

George – con permiso -dijo caminando tras el pequeño.

Rose Mary – tia no pensé verlos aquí...que pasó con William porque está aquí.

Señora Elroy – ese niño -dijo soplandose con el abanico- un dia de estos me va a dar algo...y pensar en un futuro será el patriarca de la familia, no imagino las barbaridas que hará -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Rose Mary – ahora que ha hecho tía.

Señora Elroy – se atrevió a meter animales al colegio en escondidas.

Rose Mary – asi que lo hizo de nuevo -dijo sonriendo- entonces no regresará al colegio.

Señora Elroy – por ahora no, tomará sus lecciones aquí mientras tanto.

Rose Mary – bien, me alegrará tenerlo un tiempo de vuelta.

Señora Elroy – no lo conscientas tanto, por eso se comporta así...bueno iré a descansar -dijo ingresando al lugar.

Rose Mary – necesitas algo.

Señora Elroy – no hija, te veré en la cena.

Rose Mary – está bien -dijo para luego ingresar a la casa- yo iré a ver a William -dijo caminando hacia el comedor, donde ya se encontraban Albert y George quienes conversaban amenamente...por un momento observó la escena de los dos amores de sus vidas imaginando como se hubiera sido su vida con George estarían así de felices y más.

George – debe comer señorito William.

Albert – no me digas señorito -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

George – pero.

Rose Mary – no debemos llevarle la contraria -dijo sonriendo acercándose a donde ellos se encontraban- no habrá remedio -dijo parándose tras la silla donde se encontraba George.

George – tiene razón señora -dijo levantandose de su lugar, para ofrecerselo a ella.

Rose Mary – gracias -dijo sonriendo ampliamente, pasando al lado de él lo que la hizo sentir el aroma a su loción varonil.

Albert – irás al bosque a jugar conmigo.

Rose Mary – claro -dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano- la tia me contó lo que sucedió en el colegio.

Albert – estaban muy solos y pensé que como el colegio era tan grande -dijo abriendo sus brazos- no les importaria tener que compartir el lugar con ellos.

Rose Mary – así -dijo sonriendo sin dejar de verlo.

Albert – si.

Rose Mary – sabes que no debes de llevarlos allá, en todo caso.

Albert – no me digas que tu también vas a retarme -dijo interrumpiendola al mismo tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

Rose Mary – claro que no -dijo en forma de susurro- pero si la tia lo pregunta lo hice de acuerdo.

Albert – de acuerdo -dijo sonriendo pícaramente- sabes traje algo para el bebé -dijo bajandose de la silla saliendo del lugar, dejandola sola con George.

Rose Mary – que ocurrencias -dijo sonriendo.

George – no sabe tiene cada cosa -dijo al verlo abrir la maleta insistentemente.

Rose Mary – ya lo creo, pero me agrada mucho que sea así -dijo mirandolo fijamente sonriendole.

George – si -dijo nerviosamente al observar lo hermosa que seguia siendo, su voz, su risa esa misma que lo enloquecia y que lo seguia haciendo.

Rose Mary - dime -dijo levantandose de su lugar- y tu como has estado, supongo que William te ha dado mucho trabajo.

George – bien señora, para mi es un gusto poder cuidar de él.

Rose Mary – cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames señora -dijo cruzandose de brazos haciendo un puchero.

George – lo siento -dijo sonriendo divertido al verla haciendolo- entonces contigo tampoco hay remedio.

Rose Mary – creo que no -dijo guiñandole el ojo.

George – sigues siento tan testaruda -dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que fijaba su mirada en esos hermosos ojos verde, por un momento sintió que el aire le faltaba.

Rose Mary – tu crees -dijo cambiando su semblante.

George – si -dijo seriamente, guardando su postura.

Rose Mary – sabes hace unos días tuve la visita de Madeline y Eleanor.

George – en serio, Eleanor -dijo tocando su barbilla con la mano- ha pasado algunos años.

Rose Mary – si, la hubieras visto está tan hermosa.

George – ya lo creo...supongo que ya es toda una dama.

Rose Mary – así es, te dejo cariños -dijo mirandolo de frente.

George – gracias -dijo suspirando- que lindo detalle de su parte.

Rose Mary – George -dijo con ojos cristalizados- no sabes lo feliz que me hace volver a verte.

George – Rose yo.

Rose Mary – no digas nada -dijo apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho- solo...solo déjame estar así un momento.

George – alguien puede venir -dijo mirando a todos lados.

Rose Mary – no lo creo -dijo tomando su mano- cada uno tiene otras cosas más importantes que yo.

George – Rose -dijo aspirando el aroma que desprendia de su cabello, al mismo tiempo que sentía una corriente electríca recorrer por todo su cuerpo trayendo a su mente el recuerdo de aquellos días que compartieron juntos, el primer beso...tan dulce y suave que no lo olvidaría por nada.

Rose Mary – por favor abrázame.

George – Rose -dijo rindiendose ante su petición, estrechandola a su cuerpo mientras que la abrazaba con ternura hundiendose en ella poco a poco, el sentir su frágil y pequeño cuerpo; su corazón latia apresuradamente, su respiración se agitaba por un momento cerro los ojos disfrutando de ese abrazo, pero pronto vino a su memoria ese día en el bosque, lo que hizo volverlo a la realidad- esto no es correcto...no debe de ser de esta forma -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- eres una señora casada -dijo dandole la espalda para luego salir del lugar.

Rose Mary – George -dijo sorprendida al verlo alejarse de ella, dejándola sola y triste.

**New York**

**Días después**

**New York Hospital Center**

Doctor Smith – está confirmado…felicitaciones –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – gracias…me siento muy feliz -dijo sollozando- puedes creerlo mamá -dijo mirándola.

Madeline – si cariño -dijo tomando su mano- deseo que todo salga bien -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Eleanor – gracias mamá -dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Madeline – gracias por todo doctor –dijo levantándose de la silla.

Doctor Smith – de nada, es un placer; quiero que me dejes monitorear tu embarazo hasta el final.

Eleanor – claro que si…muchísimas gracias –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Madeline – y bien… ahora que harás -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Eleanor – debo decírselo inmediatamente a Richard –dijo sonriendo.

Madeline – recuerda nuestra conversación.

Eleanor – si lo sé, esta noche hablaré con él.

Madeline - supongo que ahora tendrán que casarse –dijo levantando la ceja.

Eleanor – mamá por favor déjame arreglar las cosas…ahora quiero disfrutar de este momento me siento tan feliz –dijo acariciando su vientre- ahora ya entiendo que quiso decir Rose Mary con nuestros hijos.

Madeline – ya pensaste en la obra?

Eleanor – oh…no lo olvide por completo -dijo poniendo sus manos en la boca- pero mañana mismo hablare con Charlie.

Madeline – deberás de hacerlo pronto, no podras mucho tiempo ocultarlo.

Eleanor – si mamá...además quiero escribirle a Rose Mary para contarle -dijo sonriendo- ahora entiendo lo que me dijo.

Madeline – sabes, me preocupa mucho su salud...además que siempre está sola.

Eleanor – lo sé, pero confió en que pronto se pondrá bien.

Madeline – bueno vamos.

Eleanor – si.

**Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad.**

Duque – buenas tardes hijo, espero no interrumpir –dijo abriendo la puerta.

Richard – padre –dijo sorprendido abriendo los ojos como platos al verlo- no…no te esperaba -dijo nerviosamente al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su silla.

Duque – lo sé, quisimos darte una sorpresa.

Richard – quisimos, a caso viene mamá contigo.

Duque – no, es tu prometida quien a venido conmigo.

Richard – prometida -dijo sorprendido por las palabras de su padre.

Elizabeth – hola Richard –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – Elizabeth -dijo sin dejar la sorpresa.

Elizabeth – me alegra verte de nuevo, espero no ser inoportuna.

Duque – nunca lo serás no digas eso -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Elizabeth – bueno -dijo subiendo los hombros.

Richard - me hubieras avisado para ir por ustedes –dijo acercándose a ella- que gusto verte –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- bienvenido padre –dijo haciendo una reverencia- por favor siéntense –dijo señalando el lugar- puedes decirme a que debo el honor de tu visita, supongo que debe de ser algo importante para que hayas venido desde Londres.

Duque – claro que es importante -dijo sentandose en uno de los sillones que se encontraban ahí- y personal lo que he venido a hablar contigo.

Richard – en serio.

Duque – muy en serio.

Elizabeth – creo que mejor los dejaré solos -dijo dando unos pasos atrás.

Duque – no por favor quédate, sabes que esto te incumbe a ti también.

Elizabeth – está bien.

Richard – siéntate -dijo ofreciendole lugar.

Elizabeth – gracias -dijo nerviosamente.

Richard – tiene que ser demasiado importante para que hayas venido hasta -dijo sentandose frente a él- y más sin avisarme.

Duque – he venido a hablar de tu compromiso con Elizabeth -dijo mirándola de reojo- al parecer ya te ha hecho saber su decisión sobre su matrimonio; pero ahora quiero escucharlo de ti, que tienes que decirme al respecto –dijo levantando la ceja- que piensas.

Richard – apoyo a Elizabeth -dijo firmemente.

Duque – que quieres decir con eso, explícate -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Richard – no deseo casarme con Elizabeth.

Duque – como? no puedo creerlo –dijo levantándose del sillón- porque hacen esto? a caso es un complot en mi contra.

Richard – en ningún momento yo.

Elizabeth – mi Lord recuerde lo que le pedí –dijo interrumpiendolo- en Londres le di mis razones por las cuales no deseo casarme con Richard y si acepte venir a América con usted fue para dejar en claro que no cambiaré mi decisión.

Duque – nunca pensé que tú me dirías algo así -dijo sorprendido.

Elizabeth – mi Lord recuerda lo que le pedí? –dijo seriamente.

Richard – pueden decirme de que hablan -dijo mirándolos a ambos.

Duque – si lo recuerdo...pero es una tontería -dijo acomodándose el saco.

Elizabeth – creo que merecemos ser felices con la persona que elija nuestro corazón –dijo seriamente, mientras el Duque meditaba las palabras de ella.

Richard – tu le pediste eso -dijo en forma de susurro, sin dejar de ver a su padre.

Elizabeth – si.

Duque – durante generaciones han existido los matrimonios arreglados, lo mismo pasó con tu madre y conmigo...porque quieren cambiarlo asi por así...no es tan fácil.

Elizabeth – lo es, solo tiene que comprender y entender lo que deseamos para nuestro futuro.

Duque – desde que eras un bebé se hizo este arreglo matrimonial.

Richard – lo sabemos, que dicidieron por nosotros sin consultarlo; no estabamos en edad de elegir con quien pasariamos el resto de nuestra vida.

Elizabeth – a caso no es importante nuestra felicidad -dijo mirando al duque.

Richard – podremos ser felices, sin sacrificarnos el uno al otro...comprendes lo que quiero decir.

Duque – recuerda la línea de sucesión, no podremos.

Elizabeth – tanto como Richard y yo entendemos ese punto, pero no es necesario seguir con la línea de sucesión de esa manera, encontraremos el amor de nuestra vida en un buen hombre y en una buena mujer...no dude en que sabremos elegirlo.

Duque – yo no tuve esa opción -dijo frunciendo el ceño- porque tendrían ustedes que tenerla.

Richard – padre -dijo sorprendido, recordando aquella vez que vio a su madre llorar desconsolada en el despacho- a caso tu no llegaste a enamorarte de mamá -dijo seriamente.

Duque – que pregunta esa esa, no viene al caso es mi vida privada.

Elizabeth – mi Lord -dijo tomando su mano- por el cariño de familia que existe entre nosotros trate de comprender nuestros sentimientos, mi padre supo comprenderme y al final accedio a mi petición me dijo lo que más le importaba era verme feliz de cualquier manera u otra; tanto le costará a usted hacerlo.

Duque – bueno yo -dijo quedandose en silencio un mometo- creo que no puedo hacer nada más.

Elizabeth – no mi lord.

Richard – padre por favor comprende.

Duque – y que pasará con nuestra familia.

Elizabeth – esa puede seguir sin ningún problema -dijo mirando a su amigo- no cambiará en nada.

Duque – entonces supongo que si acceso a lo que me piden, estás dispuesto en unos años a tomar mi lugar.

Richard – padre yo.

Duque – respondeme.

Richard – si, lo haré -dijo firmemente- pero será con la esposa que yo elija es mi única condición.

Duque – vaya que si has cambiado -dijo levantando la ceja- ahora me pones condiciones.

Elizabeth – esa es la única manera en que podríamos seguir con lo estipulado por nuestras familias, escoger nuestro propio destino...mi padre ya apoyo mi decisión asi que agradeceré pueda apoyar también la de Richard -dijo mirandolo fijamente- se lo suplico mi lord.

Richard – Elizabeth -dijo sorprendido.

Duque – tienes algo más que agregar Richard -dijo mirandolo fijamente.

Richard – no padre.

Duque - esta bien…acepto la decisión que han tomado.

Richard – de verdad –dijo sorprendido- gracias padre.

Elizabeth – gracias mi Lord por entendernos.

Duque – espero no me decepcionen, tu sabes que te quiero como una hija solo espero que sepas elegir al hombre que te merezca y tu Richard mi único hijo, el gran heredero tu tendrás la responsabilidad de llevar la familia a la prosperidad…en verdad deseo que seas feliz –dijo abrazándolos a ambos.

Richard – gracias padre no te defraudare -dijo sin poder creer lo dicho por su padre.

Elizabeth – que les parece si vamos a almorzar –dijo sonriendo- me encantaría dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Richard – me parece bien -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- conozco un lugar que se que te encantara –dijo sonriendo- que dices padre.

Duque – gracias pero no pienso acompañarlos, me quedaré aquí un momento y luego me voy al hotel.

Richard – seguro que no quieres ir.

Duque – no, solo lleva a Elizabeth a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

Elizabeth – me encantaría –dijo sonriendo- que dices Richard nos vamos.

Richard – esta bien.

Elizabeth – hasta luego mi lord -dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Duque – ya vayan, antes que me arrepienta.

Richard – te veré luego papá -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Duque – espero que no haya comentido un error -dijo seriamente caminando a la ventana.

Elizabeth – puedes creerlo -dijo sonriendo, mientras caminaban hacia afuera del edificio.

Richard – la verdad es que no...mira aún estoy nervioso -dijo enseñando su mano la cual se movia lentamente.

Elizabeth – ahora no tendremos de que preocuparnos -dijo tomandolo del brazo.

Richard – claro que no, somos libres al fin -dijo sonriendo ampliamente, saliendo del lugar llevando del brazo a su amiga- espera aquí, déjame conseguir un carruaje -dijo soltandose del agarre de su amiga.

Elizabeth – a donde me llevarás.

Richard – ya lo verás -dijo asomandose a la puerta del edificio.

* * *

Lo inevitable había sido confirmado, Eleanor esperaba un hijo de Richard; su felicidad era enorme deseaba decírselo de una manera especial y que nunca olvidaría, así que ese mismo día decidió ir a buscarlo a la oficina y llevarlo a uno de sus lugares favoritos para darle la noticia de que su amor había dado fruto; sin pensarlo más se dirigió al edificio donde se encontraba la oficina de Richard; caminaba pensando cual sería la reacción de su amado al saber que serian padres, una hermosa sonrisa delataba su felicidad, minutos después llego a una calle pero antes de cruzar vio a Richard saliendo del lugar, cuando lo vio trato de llamar su atención agitando su mano y gritando su nombre pero no logro escucharla; pronto apareció un carruaje deteniéndose en la puerta principal, Richard volteo la mirada hacia la puerta haciendo una señal al mismo tiempo que ofrecía su mano, pronto se asomo una hermosa dama de cabello rojizo que salía de ahí y con una sonrisa que gustosamente aceptó el cumplido de Richard; para el Eleanor por un instante el mundo se detuvo, un aire frío se sintió por el lugar, mientras que unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro se dejaron opacar al ver la escena, al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar una lagrima tan salada como el mismo mar, su boca por un momento se quedo seca, sin poder pronunciar nada más, el aire empezaba a faltarle, movió su cabeza como para asegurarse que lo que veía no era real, pero sintió un leve mareo y como pudo se sostuvo del poste que se encontraba ahí, de nuevo subió su mirada pero solo logro ver alejarse el carruaje.

* * *

**Mientras en el teatro todos los actores se presentaban a reanudar los ensayos, después de unas vacaciones.**

Charles – su atención por favor, les doy de nuevo la más cordial bienvenida espero que hayan disfrutado de sus vacaciones y que vengan dispuestos a realizar un mejor trabajo para lo que queda de la temporada…de nuevo bienvenidos…y a trabajar se ha dicho -dijo aplaudiendo.

Todos -si -dijeron aplaudiendo y silvando.

Charlie – vamos que esperan.

Robert – donde estará Eleanor? –dijo buscándola por el lugar- ya debería de estar aquí no es usual que venga tarde.

Charlie – que te pasa Hathaway empieza a prepararte.

Robert – aun espero a Eleanor.

Charlie - por el día de hoy ensayaras con Angie.

Robert – como?

Charlie – Eleanor no vendrá hoy.

Robert – pero porque.

Charlie – recibí un recado de su madre, al parecer no se sentía bien.

Robert – ohh entiendo -dijo extrañado.

Charlie – bien chicos a trabajar se ha dicho –dijo aplaudiendo.

Robert – voy a tomar mi lugar –dijo dirigiéndose al escenario- que le habrá pasado no me comento que se sentía mal.

Richard – hola amigo –dijo tocando su hombro- interrumpo.

Robert – no…bueno mejor dicho si estamos por empezar el ensayo; y tu que haces aquí?

Richard – tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Robert – para mí? Pensé que vendrías a ver a Eleanor.

Richard – no, me dijo que hoy tenía que salir con su madre; ven vamos -dijo haciéndole una seña.

Angie – ya estoy lista –dijo acercándose a ellos.

Robert – no puedo salir ahora, a penas si empezaremos con el ensayo.

Richard – no te preocupes ya hable con Charlie así que puedes venir con nosotros.

Robert – lo siento Angie, dejaré el ensayo contigo para otra ocasión.

Angie – esta bien no te preocupes, sin los protagonistas no hay ensayo –dijo sonriendo- hasta luego.

Robert – hasta luego.

Richard – vamos –dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

Robert – esta bien...pero por lo menos déjame cambiarme de ropas, no creerás que andaré así en la calle.

Richard – después lo harás –dijo sonriendo- quiero que saludes a alguien.

Robert – como? y vestido así…como crees.

Elizabeth – nunca imagine verte de Romeo –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – Beth -dijo sorprendido- tú aquí…no lo creo –dijo nerviosamente.

Elizabeth – porque a caso no te da gusto verme -dijo acercándose a él.

Robert – hace mucho tiempo que.

Elizabeth – si lo se…aún así no piensas saludarme –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – vamos…no seas tímido –dijo empujándolo mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Robert – ehhh si –dijo acercándose a ella, sintiendo el abrazo calido que ella le regalaba junto con esa sonrisa que lo hipnotizaba- me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo.

Elizabeth – a mí también -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Robert – que haces aquí.

Elizabeth – vine a arreglar un asunto de suma importancia.

Robert – de verás -dijo mirando a su amigo.

Elizabeth – si, pero creo que me quedaré unos días...Richard me ha invitado.

Richard – bien es hora de ir a celebrar.

Robert – celebrar que.

Elizabeth – ya lo veras –dijo guiñando el ojo.

* * *

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad, un hermoso sueño iniciaba en la mente de una hermosa doncella, soñaba que corría de la mano con su amado en un hermoso lugar lleno de flores, las mariposas volaban rodeándolos, solo su sonrisa era la única melodía que se escuchaba por todo el lugar, luego se detuvieron debajo de un enorme árbol, él se acerco a ella dándole un beso, mientras que ella solo cerraba los ojos para disfrutar del momento, luego poco a poco fue abriéndolos; su sorpresa fue que su amado ya no estaba ahí, ella corría desesperadamente buscándolo gritando su nombre pero no tenia respuesta, se dirigió a la parte mas alta de la colina, y ahí pudo divisar a su príncipe sentado a la orilla del lago, por un momento ella sonrío al verlo ahí, pero de pronto notó la presencia de una hermosa mujer sentándose al lado de él, quiso caminar pero algo la detenía, lo llamaba con insistencia no logrando su atención "Richard"decía suavemente, pero su voz empezaba a apagarse lentamente, gritaba su nombre pero no aún así no la escuchaba, "no me dejes" decía sollozando hasta que logro unir toda la fuerza que pudo y gritar su nombre Richarddddd!

* * *

Madeline – que te pasa hija te sientes bien –dijo sentándose a su lado.

Eleanor – ehhh….si mamá -dijo agitadamente- era solo una pesadilla.

Madeline – toma esto te caerá bien.

Eleanor – gracias –dijo tomando la taza en sus manos.

Madeline – Robert esta en la sala, vino a verte.

Eleanor – está bien, puedes decirle que bajo en seguida.

Madeline – esta bien –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Eleanor – no puede ser –dijo así misma- Richard porque me haces eso…porque nos haces esto –dijo acariciando su vientre.

**Mientras que en otro lugar.**

Madeline – en un momento viene con usted.

Robert – gracias señora.

Eleanor – hola Bobby –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – ohh por Dios que te ha pasado -dijo mirándola fijamente- solo deje de verte un día y pareces como si un torbellino te hubiera atropellado –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – tan mal me veo.

Robert – jajaja es solo una broma -dijo sonriendo- tú sabes que nunca te ves mal.

Eleanor – mmm ya lo creo -dijo levantando la ceja.

Robert – creo que no estas de humor para bromas –dijo levantando la ceja- vine a verte porque me preocupe por ti al no presentarte en el ensayo.

Eleanor – tuve que salir con mi madre al médico.

Robert – a caso estas enferma?

Eleanor – algo así –dijo suspirando- no es nada grave…ya te enteraras; cuéntame como estuvo el ensayo.

Robert – no tuve ensayo.

Eleanor – como?

Robert - toda la tarde me la pase con Richard y –dijo quedándose callado.

Eleanor – y quien más? –dijo levantando la ceja.

Robert – y una amiga.

Eleanor – no me mientas dime la verdad -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Robert – de que hablas -dijo sorprendido al notar la actitud de su amiga.

Eleanor – hoy por la mañana fui a buscar a Richard y -dijo quedandose en silencio un momento- lo vi saliendo con una hermosa chica, a caso sabes tu quien es?

Robert – lo viste con una chica -dijo sorprendido.

Eleanor – si, a caso crees que estoy ciega -dijo frunciendo el ceño- de seguro me engaña, desde su regreso de Londres lo he notado diferente...que razón tenía mi madre.

Robert – claro que no...el te ama, estoy seguro de eso.

Eleanor – ahora ya no se que creer -dijo suspirando.

Robert - sabía que esto pasaría -dijo en forma de susurro.

Eleanor – que dices -dijo seriamente.

Robert - creo que no soy la persona indicada para hablarte de eso –dijo levantándose del sillón- debes preguntarle a Richard no quiero tener problemas contigo o con él, ustedes son mis amigos, pero debes escucharlo primero antes de que tengas una opinión de lo que viste...me entiendes.

Eleanor – a caso lo estas defendiendo? –dijo enfadada.

Robert – claro que no, mejor me retiro…que sigas mejor nos vemos mañana –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Madeline – pensé que Robert se quedaría a cenar.

Eleanor – ya viste que no, me voy a mi recamara –dijo furiosamente subiendo las escaleras.

Madeline – que irritante estas –dijo levantando la ceja- y pensar que faltan ocho meses todavía…no se que va a pasar.

Continuara…


	9. CAPITULO 9 AMOR,HONOR,APRECIAR PARTE 2

Muchas gracias por su comentarios y sugerencias, les dejo un capitulo más que lo disfruten...aahh y no olviden dejar sus reviews cariños Angie :)

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**CAPITULO IX**

**AMOR, HONOR, APRECIAR**

**PARTE II**

**Chicago**

Mucama – la correspondencia señora -dijo entregándosela.

Rose Mary – gracias.

Mucama – con permiso -dijo adentrandose a la casa.

Vincent – William parece muy feliz, no creo que desee regresar al colegio.

Rose Mary – ya lo creo -dijo mirandolo corretear por todo el jardín, y a la distancia George estaba al pendiente de su pequeño hermano.

Vicent – algo interesante -dijo señalando.

Rose Mary – lo siento -dijo mirando de nuevo los sobres en sus manos- veamos -dijo leyendo los destinatarios- vaya -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos al ver un sobre en particular.

Vincent – buenas noticias.

Rose Mary – eso espero -dijo tomando el sobre, abriendolo- es de Eleanor.

Vincent – Eleanor -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Rose Mary – la hija de Madeline -dijo sonriendo iniciando con la lectura.

Vincent – cierto lo habia olvidado -dijo dejando a un lado el diario que estaba leyendo.

Rose Mary – lo sabia -dijo sonriente.

Vincent – voy a la biblioteca, vienes conmigo -dijo tras ella.

Rose Mary – no, quiero quedarme un momento más aquí -dijo sin verlo a la cara, mientras seguía en la lectura de la carta.

Vincent – como quieras -dijo dandole un beso en la cabeza, para luego adentrarse a la casa.

Rose Mary – lo sabia...lo sabía -dijo sin dejar de sonreír, leyendo en voz alta-_** "no sabes lo feliz que me siento, el saber que pronto llegará este angelito a mi vida, me encantaría que lo conocieras y sobre todo más que nuestros hijos sean muy buenos amigos como lo hemos sido nosotras, ansio verte de nuevo. Dale mis saludos a William y George, cuídate. Cariños, Eleanor."** _Tengo que contarselo -dijo levantándose de su lugar caminando hacia donde estaba el protector de su hermano- George -dijo sonriendo.

George – pasa algo señora -dijo mirandola acercarse a él.

Rose Mary – recibí carta de Eleanor -dijo agitada- y...y dice que va a tener un bebé -dijo sin dejar de sentirse emocionada.

George – vaya que sorpresa -dijo sonriendo.

Rose Mary – si que lo és -dijo sonriendo ampliamente- y...y tambien te manda cariños.

George – gracias -dijo mirandola fijamente.

Rose Mary – bueno yo solo -dijo agitada.

George – se siente bien señora -dijo mirando el semblante pálido, con varias gotas de sudor sobre su frente.

Rose Mary – si, eso solo que hace calor -dijo agitando la carta para darse aire.

George – creo que debería entrar.

Rose Mary – no...no es necesario yo quiero -dijo desvaneciendose.

George – Rose -dijo tomandola hábilmente entre sus brazos- despierta -dijo tocando su rostro- Rose me escuchas -dijo alertado- no me hagas esto -dijo impacientandose al no tener respuesta de ella- abre tus ojos, háblame por favor -dijo preocupado al ver que no reaccionaba- Rose...Rose mi amada Rose -dijo abrazandola- porque a ti, porque...William -dijo gritando- ve por la señora Elroy y el señor Vincent.

Albert – hermana -dijo al verla.

George – ve...anda que esperas -dijo preocupado- corre.

Albert – si -dijo con temor corriendo lo más que pudo.

George – estarás bien -dijo dandole un beso en la frente.

**New York**

Richard – este es central park…es uno de los lugares donde suelo venir a caminar.

Elizabeth – es muy hermoso, se respira paz y tranquilidad –dijo aspirando la brisa nocturna.

Richard – no me había dado cuenta que por las noches es mas hermoso.

Elizabeth – y bien dime cuando la conoceré?

Richard – pronto, no comas ansias -dijo sonriendo.

Elizabeth – y cuentame cómo se conocierton.

Richard – en una fiesta, iba acompañando a Robert y el me la presento; su belleza me impacto de inmediato.

Elizabeth – así que Robert ehh...parecer ser un buen cupido -dijo sonriendo.

Richard – jeje creo que si -dijo sonriendo- sabes hace poco hablamos de ti, cuando Robert.

Elizabeth – lo sé…no me lo recuerdes –dijo interrumpiendolo.

Richard – ahora que ya no estamos comprometidos puedes salir con él.

Elizabeth – de que hablas -dijo nerviosamente.

Richard – me di cuenta que no te es indiferente, ni él a ti...que aún te gusta.

Elizabeth – como dices? –dijo sonrojándose.

Richard – es tiempo de que seamos felices no –dijo guiñando el ojo mientras sonreía- tu lo propusiste y tenemos que hacerlo, estamos a un solo paso para lograrlo.

Elizabeth – que voy a hacer contigo –dijo levantando la ceja- nunca cambiarás.

Richard – nunca -dijo sonriendo de lado- creo que es mejor que te lleve al hotel o papá se enfadará conmigo.

Elizabeth – está bien, vamos.

* * *

El sol se colaba lentamente por la habitación, mientras los rayos tocaban el rostro de Eleanor, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos despertando de aquel sueño tan profundo, con la mirada buscaba algo que no podía encontrar y la misma imagen que rondaba por su mente se hacia presente, para tratar de olvidar tomo un baño logrando así despejar sus ideas y la decisión que tomaría respecto a su relación con Richard.

Mucama – buenos días señorita, que gusta desayunar?

Eleanor – no tengo mucha hambre…puedes traerme un té por favor -dijo sentandose.

Mucama – con gusto -dijo dirigiendose a la cocina.

Madeline – buenos días hija como te sientes hoy.

Eleanor – mejor gracias…debo ir al teatro tengo que hablar con Charlie.

Madeline – no te veo muy convencida -dijo sentandose en la cabecera.

Eleanor – no es eso, estoy feliz amo a mi bebe pero nunca pensé en dejar el teatro tan pronto.

Madeline – pero de seguro te esperaran, y después que nazca el bebe podrás regresar...mientras estés en el teatro yo lo cuidaré -dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – gracias mamá -dijo tomando su mano- y en verdad espero que me dejen regresar.

Madeline – claro que lo harán, Charlie no se puede quedar sin su actriz estrella.

Eleanor – claro -dijo suspirando- mamá -dijo levantando la mirada.

Madeline – dime -dijo poniendo atención.

Eleanor - me apoyarías igual si decido ser madre soltera.

Madeline – hija -dijo quedandose en silencio un momento, mirando el semblante de su hija tan firme como no lo había visto nunca, pero supo comprender lo que había decidio hacer, y sin preguntarle nada solo le respondió- claro que si hija, siempre lo haría –dijo seriamente- hay algo que no me has dicho…no me digas que él.

Eleanor – no mamá -dijo suspirando- aún no le he dicho, pero no se si lo haré y quiero que respetes mi decisión sea cual sea.

Madeline – está bien, pero dime que paso, ayer estabas tan contenta con decirle lo del bebe.

Eleanor – si pero…ahora no lo estoy, no se realmente que hacer –dijo levantándose de la silla.

Madeline – piensa bien antes de actuar -dijo tras ella.

Eleanor – lo haré te lo prometo -dijo sonriendo de lado- gracias de nuevo mamá por tu apoyo -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Madeline – no entiendo que habrá pasado -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

El sonido del silbato anunciaba la salida del próximo barco hacia Londres, sin aún poder creerlo el Duque de Grandchester regresaba derrotado a casa, había esperado convérselos de casarse pero el recuerdo de un viejo y gran amor lo hizo entrar en razón aceptando la decisión de ambos jóvenes.

Duque – cuídate mucho Elizabeth, no tomes mucho sol que te hará daño.

Elizabeth – gracias mi Lord.

Duque – bueno hijo es hora de elegir tu destino –dijo golpeando su hombro- no se que le diré a tu madre.

Richard – no te preocupes padre, seguro que ella lo entenderá.

Duque – si ya lo creo, lo único que ha hecho durante todos estos años ha sido consentirte; bien me voy…hasta pronto –dijo dándole la mano.

Richard – hasta luego.

Elizabeth – buen viaje mi Lord.

Richard – que alivio –dijo tocando su frente al verlo abordar el barco.

Elizabeth – bien…ahora que haremos -dijo sonriendo.

Richard – que te parece si esta noche vamos a cenar, voy por Eleanor…ahhh y puedo invitar a Robert también que dices –dijo guiñando el ojo- será una noche de parejas inolvidable.

Elizabeth – parejas…quien te dijo que Robert seria mi pareja –dijo sonrojándose.

Richard – nadie, tu lo estas diciendo.

Elizabeth – como dices.

Richard – jajaja es una broma, ven acompáñame a la oficina, luego iremos a almorzar.

Elizabeth – de acuerdo…acepto.

Richard – tengo un día sin verla y ya la extraño.

Elizabeth – me has hablado tanto de ella tantas veces que ya quiero conocerla.

Richard – esta noche la conocerás –dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Mientras que en el teatro todos corrían por el lugar y se preparaban con su vestuario para iniciar con el ensayo.

Charlie – vamos Jack, Mary a sus puestos…Nick deja eso a un lado por favor; bien vamos a comenzar primer acto –dijo sentándose en su silla.

Eleanor – hola Bobby.

Robert – hola -dijo volteandose quedando frente a ella- ya te sientes mejor.

Eleanor – si gracias -dijo cabizbaja- quiero disculparme contigo –dijo abrazándolo- por...por lo de ayer.

Robert – esta bien…no te preocupes –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Eleanor – disculpa si trate de desquitarme contigo por mi enojo contra Richard, últimamente no me he sentido bien.

Robert – que te pasa, tu no eres así…nunca te había visto tan enojada.

Eleanor – me es difícil no olvidar lo que vi.

Robert – lo que viste, pero supongo que pudo ser.

Eleanor - ya tome una decisión -dijo seriamente.

Robert – decisión...de que hablas -dijo mirando el semblante de su amiga.

Eleanor – de mi relación con Richard, creo que ya no podemos estar juntos.

Robert – pero porque -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos- que pasó que te hace pensar eso, ya hablaste con él...a caso no te dijo que.

Eleanor – no aún no lo he hecho, solo llamo anoche a casa diciendo que estaría ocupado y que no podría verme -dijo interrimpiendolo- pero iré a buscarlo en unas horas para aclararlo todo.

Robert – no entiendo, se supone que son felices.

Eleanor – se suponía -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Robert – Eleanor.

Eleanor – no tengo nada más que pensar.

Robert – estas segura.

Eleanor – si.

Robert - bueno si crees que es lo mejor.

Eleanor – es lo mejor -dijo interrumpiendolo.

Robert – tienes razón, creo que deben hablar antes, de seguro el te explicara lo sucedido.

Charlie – ustedes dos que hacen ahí parados…a ensayar…vamos…vamos ya es su turno -dijo haciendo un sonido con las manos.

Robert – Eleanor – si –dijeron al unisonido.

Eleanor – que le pasa a Charlie hoy esta más estricto que nunca.

Robert – tendremos una presentación especial, el presidente vendrá a ver la función de esta noche y después el alcalde la de ciudad ofrecerá un baile en su honor.

Eleanor – y cuando será.

Robert – esta noche.

Eleanor – queeee...todo será esta noche, porque no me lo dijiste, ahora entiendo a Charlie…vamos -dijo jalandolo del saco.

Robert – oye espera -dijo tras ella.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lugar de la ciudad.

**"La puesta en escena Romeo y Julieta de la Compañía Teatral Richardson se presentara ante el Presidente esta noche, los fondos recaudados serán destinados a las obras benéficas de la ciudad, seguidamente el Alcalde ofrecerá una velada en su honor".**

Elizabeth – creo que tu idea de noche de parejas no podrá ser –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – porque lo dices.

Elizabeth – léelo tu mismo.

Richard – mmm ya lo veo…pero para un Grandchester no hay impedimento alguno –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta- señorita puede venir un momento.

Elizabeth – a que te refieres -dijo mirandolo.

Richard – habrá un cambio de planes…creo que esta noche iremos al teatro.

Secretaria – me necesita mi Lord.

Richard – si…por favor consígame dos entradas para la función de esta noche.

Secretaria – lo que usted diga.

Richard – gracias…puedes retirarte.

Elizabeth – fantástico…quiero ver en escena a.

Richard – ya lo se –dijo sonriendo- y yo quiero ver a mi hermosa Julieta; les daremos una gran sorpresa.

Elizabeth – creo que tendré que ir de compras.

Richard – te acompaño…que te parece si vamos después del almuerzo.

Elizabeth – me parece muy bien.

* * *

Mientras que en el teatro de esa misma ciudad.

Eleanor – yo te ofrezco gustosa mi alma para que nadie goce después de ti del amor que supiste conquistar, y para que ella y la tuya fuera de este mundo, vivan juntas por siempre en la mansión de la eterna inmortalidad!

Charlie – muy bien chicos…eso es todo por hoy pueden ir a descansar…recuerden que deberán presentarse unas horas antes y no olviden la gala de esta noche…así que espero no me fallen.

Robert – lista para ir a buscar a Richard, puedo acompañarte si quieres.

Eleanor – esta bien, pero antes debo de hablar con Charlie.

Robert – esta bien, te esperare en el camerino.

Eleanor – si -dijo caminando hacia donde se encontraba la otra persona.

Charlie – muevanse...anda que esperan vayan a descansar.

Eleanor - hola Charlie -dijo tocando su hombro- tienes cinco minutos.

Charlie – claro que si…mí tiempo no se lo puedo negar a mi estrella favorita –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – quiero agradecerte por haberme dado la oportunidad de participar en la obra, siempre fue mi sueño interpretar este papel, pero ya no podré hacerlo más.

Charlie – que quieres decir?

Eleanor – ya no podré participar porque -dijo quedandose en silencio un momento- estoy embarazada.

Charlie – vaya sorpresa -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos- felicitaciones querida –dijo abrazándola- pero no tienes porque despedirte de esta manera; tú has sido de las mejores actrices que ha tenido mi compañía y no quisiera dejarte ir tan fácilmente…así que hagamos un trato.

Eleanor – un trato…no entiendo –dijo levantando la ceja.

Charlie – conseguiré una suplente para ti durante los meses que tarde tu ausencia hasta el nacimiento del bebe y cuando tu consideres que puedes regresar, podrás hacerlo sin problema.

Eleanor – en serio Charlie -dijo sorprendida por la respuesta de su jefe- muchas gracias –dijo abrazandolo- por entender...y te aseguro que no te arrepentirás en darme esta magnífica oportunidad.

Charlie – eso si…con una condición, tendrás que audicionar para la próxima obra como lo hacen todos.

Eleanor – así será te lo prometo.

Charlie – tienes pensado quien podría suplirte.

Eleanor – creo que tengo a la candidata perfecta –dijo sonriendo.

Charlie – así, y dime según tu quien podría ser.

Eleanor – Angie -dijo sonriendo- es la única que se sabe todos mis parlamentos; además puedo ayudarle a ensayar con Bobby el tiempo que sea necesario.

Charlie – mmm…me parece bien, hablare con ella inmediatamente.

Eleanor – gracias Charlie por comprenderme.

Robert – ya estoy listo, nos vamos.

Eleanor – en un momento salgo…ahhh por cierto Charlie déjame decirle personalmente a Bobby...aún no lo sabe.

Charlie – esta bien, como tu digas…nos vemos en la noche, hasta luego.

Robert – que me tienes que decir -dijo tras ella.

Eleanor – pronto lo sabrás –dijo guiñando el ojo.

* * *

Mientras que en otro lugar de la ciudad.

Muchos libros se encontraban en una de las repisas de la oficina, varios de historia, ciencia, piezas de teatro y también se encontraba uno de los más celebres de su tiempo Viaje al Centro de la Tierra por Julio Verne, y claro no faltaría el poemario de Lord Byron.

Elizabeth – como conseguiste tantos libros en tan poco tiempo -dijo admirando los libros.

Richard – algunos los traje de casa, otros me ha prestado Eleanor.

Elizabeth – y desde cuando lees piezas de teatro –dijo tomando uno en sus manos, para luego acercarse a él- según recuerdo no te gustaban.

Richard – claro que si…es solo que no les ponía mucha atención -dijo mientras revisaba algunos documentos.

Elizabeth – seguro -dijo levantando la ceja- ha de ser hermoso interpretar a uno de los mejores personajes de la época aunque su final es un poco trágico pero el amor rompe todas las barreras.

Richard – vaya…que inspirada estas jajaja…de donde sacaste eso.

Elizabeth – no lo sé...solo inspiración –dijo sentándose en el escritorio- anda léeme unas líneas -dijo entregandole el libro.

Richard – pero.

Elizabeth – anda…por favor –dijo acercando su rostro al de él con ojos de suplica.

Richard – esta bien…pero no me mires así –dijo sonriendo- veamos….aquí esta: ¿qué luz alumbra esa ventana? Es el oriente, y Julieta es el sol...sal bello sol y mata a la luna envidiosa que está enferma y pálida de pena porque tú, que la sives, eres más hermosa.

Elizabeth – que bueno que no eres actor –dijo sonriendo, por unos segundos ambos reían y se veían a los ojos hasta que ella logro levantar la mirada, observando a dos personas asomarse por la puerta.

Robert – Beth!

Eleanor – Richard –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Richard – que tal querida no te esperaba –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Eleanor – ya me lo imagino -dijo frunciendo el ceño- veo que estas ocupado mejor me voy –dijo dando la vuelta.

Richard – espera –dijo caminando hacia ella para luego tomarla del brazo.

Eleanor – suéltame –dijo furiosamente.

Richard – que te pasa -dijo sorprendido al ver el semblante de su novia- porque te comportas así.

Eleanor – lo sabes perfectametnte.

Robert – es por Elizabeth -dijo interrumpiendo.

Elizabeth – por mi -dijo sorprendida, para luego mirarlos a todos- ella es Eleanor -dijo mirando a su amigo.

Robert – es mejor que los dejemos hablar a solas –dijo tomándo de la mano a su amiga.

Elizabeth – esta bien –dijo caminando a su lado.

Robert – te veo luego -dijo pasando al lado de su amigos, para luego cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Elizabeth – y bien -dijo cruzando los brazos- puedes explicarme que pasa.

Robert – y tu me dirás también lo que pasa.

* * *

Mientras que en el pasillo de la oficina.

Elizabeth – y que tengo que ver yo en esto.

Robert – ella solo está celosa de ti.

Elizabeth – queee -dijo sorpendida.

* * *

Mientras que en la oficina.

Richard – cálmate –dijo acercándose- así que por la presencia de Elizabeth estas así...no te entiendo.

Eleanor – los vi…tú y ella.

Richard – me viste, que quieres decir -dijo sin soltarla.

Eleanor - mejor dime de que se trata todo esto, quien es ella y que significa en tu vida.

Richard – en verdad quieres saber –dijo sonriendo- te lo diré pero primero siéntate -dijo tomandola de la mano ofreciendole lugar.

Eleanor – y bien te escucho –dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones.

Richard – hasta hace tan solo unos días era mi prometida -dijo sentandose frente a ella.

Eleanor – prometida -dijo sorprendida- no puedo creerlo...mi madre tenía razón -dijo así misma.

Richard – pero.

Eleanor – como dices -dijo sin dejar la sorpresa- porque no me dijiste que estabas comprometido.

Richard – porque realmente nunca lo estuve…mira te voy a contar toda la historia –dijo tomándola de las manos.

Eleanor – pero.

Richard – escuchame primero y luego me dirás todo lo que quieras.

Eleanor – está bien -dijo suspirando.

**Chicago**

Vincent – ya estás mejor.

Rose Mary – si.

Señora Elroy – tómate este té hija -dijo dejandolo en la mesita de al lado.

Rose Mary – gracias, donde está William -dijo mirando a todos lados.

Vincent – afuera con George.

Señora Elroy – se llevo un buen susto.

Rose Mary – quiero verlos -dijo sin más.

Vicent – claro -dijo caminando hacia la puerta para abrirla y dejarlos entrar.

Albert – Rose Mary -dijo corriendo hacia ella, abrazandola.

Rose Mary – William -dijo recibiendolo gustosamente- siento mucho haberte asustado.

Albert – me dio miedo -dijo sollozando.

Vincent – bueno los dejo -dijo caminando hacia la salida- te la encargo mucho George -dijo golpeando su hombro- y de nuevo gracias por lo que hiciste.

George – no tiene porque agradecer señor -dijo seriamente, al notar la frialdad de ese hombre a su joven esposa, parecia que no le importaba la salud de ella o del hijo que llevaba en su vientre.

Vincent – regresaré luego, estaré en la biblioteca si necesitas algo.

Rose Mary – si.

Señora Elroy – yo iré a prepararte algo de comer.

Rose Mary – gracias tia -dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Albert – no vas a morirte verdad -dijo asi sin más mirando fijando su mirada en su hermana.

Rose Mary – queee- dijo sorprendida por la pregunta que le hacia su hermano.

George – Albert no digas eso -dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Albert – no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mamá y papá -dijo sollozando.

Rose Mary – oohh cariño -dijo abrazandolo de nuevo- nunca estarás solo me entiendes -dijo tomando el rostro de él en sus manos- siempre estaremos juntos de una manera u otra.

Albert – Rose Mary -dijo abrazandola de nuevo.

Rose Mary – ya...ya, no llores -dijo consolandolo al mismo tiempo que una lágrima recorria su mejilla.

George – Rose -dijo pronunciando suavemente al escuchar sus palabras.

Rose Mary – ahora no tienes porque preocuparte -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- rie, canta, corre, haz todo lo que tu quieras...tienes que disfrutar al máximo tu vida.

Albert – está bien -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Rose Mary – y tú -dijo estirando su mano invitandolo a acercarse- serás el indicado de cuidarlo por siempre -dijo sonriendo mirandolo fijamente.

George – yo -dijo nerviosamente, estirando su mano y como un imán logrando contacto directo con la ella entrelazandola como no querer separarla nunca más.

Rose Mary – prometeme que lo harás.

George – no digas eso -dijo sentandose a su lado- tu cuidarás de él y de tu hijo.

Rose Mary – presiento que no será por mucho tiempo -dijo suspirando acariciandole la mano.

Albert – cuando nacerá el bebé -dijo apoyando su cabeza en el vientre de su hermana.

Rose Mary – aún faltan algunos meses -dijo sonriendo ampliamente, para luego sentir que el bebé respondía.

Albert – wooaaaa sentiste eso -dijo sorprendido.

Rose Mary – claro -dijo sin dejar de sonreír- quieres sentirlo -dijo tomando la mano de George para colocarla sobre su vientre.

George – no creo que -dijo quedandose en silencio un momento al sentir un pequeño movimiento.

Rose Mary – le agradas -dijo sonriendo, mirandolo fijamente siempre había imaginado esa escena, en la que George estuviera ahí a su lado y que ese hijo que llevaba en su vientre fuera suyo.

Continuara...


	10. CAPITULO 10 UNA PEQUEÑA INSCRIPCIÓN

Hola les dejo un nuevo capítulo, ya estamos llegando al final de la historia...habrán muchas sorpresas antes del desenlance, en cuanto a quien pregunta si es Anthony o Candy...pues ya pronto sabrán la sorpresa :) ojala y les guste muchas gracias por los comentarios, sugerencias y más; me agrada saber que les guste este fic espero disfruten de este capitulo nos leemos en el próximo y no olviden dejar sus reviews...cariños Angie

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**CAPITULO X**

**UNA PEQUEÑA INSCRIPCIÓN**

**New York**

"_Me encontraba en un lugar obscuro no pudiendo ver la luz fue hasta que cerré mis ojos y desperté pensando en ti, a veces creo que esto es una locura o un sueño sin sentido y mientras estas lejos te espero aquí como siempre, deseo que lo nuestro vuelva a revivir, porque pude comprender que tu eres mi razón para existir, para vivir y solo así puedo ser feliz"._

Robert – woowww había olvidado lo fantástica que eres para escribir -dijo sonriendo tras al haber escuchado la poesía de ella.

Elizabeth – gracias –dijo tomando su té- así que ella es Eleanor, realmente es muy hermosa.

Robert – si…lo es –dijo sonriendo.

Elizabeth – no me explico como fué que nos vió…y nosotros no la vimos ese día, en verdad no entiendo -dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

Robert – no lo sé -dijo pasando su mano por su cabello- pero sintió celos de ti -dijo mirandola fijamente.

Elizabeth – no puedo creer que pasen estas cosas –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – porque lo dices.

Elizabeth – porque no hay razón para que ella sienta celos de mi, tu lo sabes bien…pero porque no se lo dijiste tú.

Robert – no soy quién debería darle explicaciones, en ese caso seria Richard.

Elizabeth – bueno no hablemos más del asunto, solo espero se arreglen las cosas entre ellos –dijo sonriendo- mejor dime como has estado.

Robert – muy bien –dijo viéndola a los ojos- no has cambiado nada…sigues igual de hermosa como cuando te conocí.

Elizabeth – gracias –dijo sonrojándose- y tú ya no eres mas ese chiquillo travieso que conocí en el colegio.

Robert – el tiempo pasa.

Elizabeth – pero nada cambia –dijo interrumpiendolo al mismo tiempo que lo miraba directamente a los ojos- aún recuerdo aquel día cuando tú.

Robert – por favor –dijo sonrojándose- éramos unos chiquillos.

Elizabeth – a caso te arrepientes de haber dicho lo que dijiste –dijo levantando la ceja.

Robert – no…es solo que -dijo quedandose en silencio un momento- tú eras la prometida de mi mejor amigo; aún así me atreví a confesarte mis sentimientos -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Elizabeth – fuiste muy valiente y decidido -dijo tomando su mano- era la primera vez que alguien me declaraba su amor sinceramente y no por lo que mi familia es.

Robert – tú sabes que eso no es importante para mí...pero bueno ahora estamos aquí de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos –dijo sonriendo.

Elizabeth – ahora todo es diferente -dijo interrumpiendolo- mi compromiso con Richard quedo terminado para siempre, todo ha sido aclarado ante nuestras familias.

Robert – y ahora que harás -dijo nerviosamente.

Elizabeth – aún no lo sé -dijo coquetamente.

Robert – regresaras a Londres.

Elizabeth – creo que si -dijo sin dejar de acariciar su mano- mis padres me esperan, pero no estoy segura que es lo que quiero...no se aún que esperan de mi o que haga, supongo que ya han pensando en otro pretendiente para mi -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Robert - puedes quedarte en la ciudad –dijo tomándola de las manos- tu podrías trabajar con Richard y yo seguiría en el teatro.

Elizabeth – que -dijo sorprendida.

Robert – no tienes porque regresar allá, no harías nada.

Elizabeth – me estas pidiendo que me quede contigo -dijo sin dejar la sorpresa.

Robert – pues…si –dijo nerviosamente- creo que por algo el destino te trajo hasta aquí y nos volvio a unir.

Elizabeth – porque? No te entiendo.

Robert – porque eres una maravillosa mujer, hermosa y con un gran corazón…ahora que volví a verte yo –dijo quedándose callado.

Elizabeth – tu qué -dijo mirandolo fijamente- dime.

Robert – he vuelto a sentir algo por ti.

Elizabeth – Robert -dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Robert – talvez nunca dejé de sentirlo…pero nos separamos y cada uno hizo sus vidas por aparte, con el paso de los años me di cuenta que no podría más estar solo y talvez.

Elizabeth talvez que.

Robert – por eso me encapriche con Eleanor, cuando la conocí me impresione con ella no solo por su belleza sino por su forma de ser, me recordaba tanto a tí.

Elizabeth – tu estas enamorado de Eleanor -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Robert – enamorado no lo creo -dijo sonriendo de lado- sentía algo por ella pero nunca pude decirselo me conformaba con solo tenerla de amiga, luego conocío a Richard y bueno el resto de la historia ya la conoces.

Elizabeth – entonces porque quieres que me quede si la amas a ella.

Robert – no digas eso, yo dejé de quererla cuando me di cuenta que a quien ella amaba era a Richard.

Elizabeth – entonces tu que sientes por mi.

Robert – cuando te veo mis sentidos se vuelven en mi contra -dijo acariciando su rostro- empiezo a sentir las mismas mariposas en mi estomago, de nuevo ese nerviosismo -dijo sonriendo- escuchar tu voz, sentir tu respiración, tu aroma, tu sonrisa...todo me hace enloquecer, y sin darme cuenta me haces caer rendido a tí, lo que siento por ti es tan profundo que no podría explicartelo con palabras.

Elizabeth – Robert -dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.

Robert - puede ser que no tenga mucho que ofrecerte pero.

Elizabeth – tu sabes que puedes darme –dijo interrumpiéndolo- pero es en serio lo que dices, te gustaría que me quedara.

Robert – si…es muy serio lo que digo, pero tú sabrás tomar una decisión –dijo acercando su rostro al de ella.

Elizabeth – te prometo que lo pensaré –dijo sonriendo mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Robert - nos vamos -dijo separandose levemente de ella.

Elizabeth – esté bien…solo espero que ese par de tortolitos se hayan arreglado –dijo sonriendo.

* * *

**Mientras que en otro lugar de la ciudad.**

Richard – y mi padre no muy convencido viajó hasta América con Elizabeth para tratar de hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero no lo logro…ambos le explicamos nuestras razones y al fin lo hicimos entrar en razón.

Eleanor – pero porque nunca me lo dijiste -dijo sollozando- cuando planeabas hacerlo.

Richard – hoy en la noche…tengo planeado algo especial para ti y pasar un momento a solas tú y yo -dijo acariciando su rostro- sino te lo había dicho era porque primero necesitaba hablar con mi padre y arreglar todo este lío, tenia que comprender cual habia sido nuestra decisión.

Eleanor – entonces ella siempre estuvo de acuerdo en.

Richard – si, convivimos tantos años juntos, que nos volvimos como hermanos...solo le tengo cariño y nada más...no como nuestros padres esperaban.

Eleanor – comprendo.

Richard – es solo mi amiga, no hay otro tipo de cariño entre nosotros.

Eleanor - siento haberme comportado así -dijo cabizbaja- espero no haberle causado mala impresión a Elizabeth…lo siento yo.

Richard – no te preocupes por esto –dijo interrumpiéndola- ella es una buena persona, desde que vino quiso conocerte le hable de ti en Londres y me dijo apoyaría mi relación contigo; yo te amo y no hay nadie más que tú –dijo dandole un corto beso.

Eleanor – te amo –dijo acariciando su rostro- tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Richard – yo también -dijo sonriendo- así que esta noche será...podrás esperar.

Eleanor – bueno está bien –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – verás que no vas a arrepentirte -dijo acercándose a ella, para darle un beso, pero algo los interumpió.

Robert – toc, toc podemos pasar –dijo asomándose por la puerta.

Richard – adelante -dijo haciendo una seña con la mano.

Elizabeth – permiso -dijo tras su amigo- está todo bien -dijo ingresando al lugar.

Richard – claro -dijo sonriendo- ven mi amor –dijo tomándo la mano de su novia- quiero presentarte a Elizabeth.

Eleanor – mucho gusto –dijo sonriendo.

Elizabeth – el placer es mío, Richard me habló mucho de tí, ya esperaba conocerte -dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – gracias, discúlpame por lo de hace rato.

Elizabeth – no te preocupes, definitivamente Richard tenia razón eres muy hermosa.

Eleanor – muchas gracias -dijo sonrojándose- tu también lo eres.

Robert – me alegra saber que todo se haya arreglado.

Richard – a mi también –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – debo ir a casa a descansar…te veo en la noche –dijo abrazando a su novio.

Richard – está bien, iré a visitarte a tu camerino antes de la función.

Eleanor – te esperaré -dijo dandole un corto beso.

Robert – yo también me voy -dijo dandole la mano a su amigo- la función de esta noche será la mas importante.

Elizabeth – te veo mas tarde entonces –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Robert – claro…hasta pronto –dijo nervioso, mientras Richard y Eleanor observaban la escena.

Eleanor – que se traen esos dos –dijo susurrandole al oído.

Richard – no lo se –dijo respondiéndole de la misma forma.

Robert – que murmuran eeehhh -dijo levantando la ceja.

Eleanor – ehh…nada, hasta pronto cariño –dijo dándole un beso, para luego salir del lugar aprisa.

Elizabeth – y bien…así que asunto arreglado –dijo sentándose en el sillón.

Richard – asi es -dijo sonriendo ampliamente- y tú que me dices...te veo contenta.

Elizabeth – lo estoy -dijo sonriendo- pero no se que hacer.

Richard – porque -dijo frunciendo el ceño- que pasa.

Elizabeth – después de que tu padre acepto nuestra decisión de romper el compromiso, sabía que tenía que regresar a Londres y –dijo quedándose callada.

Richard – y –dijo levantando la ceja.

Elizabeth – Robert me pidió que me quedara en New York.

Richard – como dices -dijo sorprendido.

Elizabeth – pero no estoy segura si debo hacerlo o no; tu sabes que mi vida siempre ha sido en Londres nunca salí hasta ahora; mis padres me esperan.

Richard – de seguro ellos entenderán la decisión que tomes.

Elizabeth – lo se…pero no estoy segura de sentir algo por Robert, una vez lo rechace y.

Richard – eso fue hace mucho tiempo –dijo interrumpiéndola- debes darte la oportunidad de ser feliz, te lo mereces…piénsalo bien antes de darle una respuesta, el es un buen muchacho.

Elizabeth – eso lo sé, te prometo que lo pensaré bien hare –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Richard – necesito tu ayuda -dijo cambiando el tema.

Elizabeth – dime de que se trata.

Richard – de organizar una velada inolvidable que cambiara mi futuro para siempre –dijo sonriendo.

Elizabeth – por supuesto sabes que cuentas conmigo.

Richard – gracias -dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Por la noche varios carruajes llegaban al teatro al que asistiría toda la sociedad de New York incluyendo al presidente del país. Horas más tarde el desarrollo de la obra se llevo a cabo; fue muy emotiva siendo una de las mejores de la temporada, el teatro fue un lleno total, las ovaciones del público no se hicieron esperar así como las felicitaciones para el elenco y el director de la obra. Lo recaudado esa noche hizo historia fue impresionante la suma de dinero que se entragaría a caridad al siguiente día, dejando a todo el elenco sorprendido y feliz de haber logrado ayudar a una buena causa.

Richard – toc, toc.

Eleanor – adelante.

Richard – hola querida estuviste fantástica –dijo ingresando al lugar para luego abrazarla.

Eleanor – gracias cariño -dijo deshanciendo el abrazo- ponte cómodo -dijo señalando el sofá.

Richard – este lugar me trae buenos recuerdos –dijo depositando un beso en su frente.

Eleanor – Richie -dijo sonrojándose.

Richard – que -dijo levantando los hombros- solo digo que no puedo olvidar aquella noche que pasamos aquí en tu camerino -dijo acariciandole el rostro.

Eleanor – Richie -dijo sonriendo.

Richard - que te parece si no vamos a la fiesta y nos quedamos aquí tu y yo solos –dijo galantemente.

Eleanor – me encantaría –dijo sonriendo- pero no puedo fallarle a Charlie.

Richard – solo dile que llegaras un poco tarde –dijo besando su cuello.

Eleanor – Richie por favor –dijo suavemente.

Richard – me encanta que me llames Richie –dijo acariciándole la espalda.

Eleanor – por favor detente –dijo cerrando los ojos.

Richard – en verdad quieres que lo haga –dijo mientras seguía con las caricias- a caso no te gusta.

Eleanor – si…pero alguien puede entrar.

Richard – eso lo podemos solucionar –dijo separándose de ella, dirigiéndose a la puerta poniéndole pasador- listo nadie podrá interrumpir y mucho menos entrar –dijo abrazándola nuevamente tomándola por la cintura para sentarla sobre el tocador, mientras ella se dejaba llevar por las caricias que el le daba, luego ella abrazaba con sus piernas las caderas de el, los besos y las caricias iniciaron placidamente cuando de pronto se escucho que tocaban la puerta.

Eleanor – un momento -dijo mirando la puerta.

Richard – no abras –dijo silenciosamente.

Eleanor – puede ser Charlie o Bobby -dijo nerviosa.

Richard – no me importa quien sea –dijo siguiendo con las caricias.

Madeline – toc, toc…soy yo hija, abre es importante.

Eleanor – es mi madre –dijo abriendo los ojos como platos para luego empujar con fuerrza a Richard.

Richard – pero que -dijo sorprendido al sentir que lo empujaba.

Eleanor - en seguida voy mamá –dijo mientras se bajaba del tocador para luego arreglarse el vestido.

Richard – bueno me quedaré aquí -dijo sentandose en el sillón al mismo tiempo que se arreglaba el saco.

Eleanor – adelante -dijo abriendo la puerta.

Madeline – porque no me abrías –dijo quedandose en silencio un momento al mismo tiempo que levantaba la ceja- creo que entiendo -dijo asi misma mirando a Richard.

Richard – buenas noches señora –dijo levantandose de su lugar haciendo una reverencia.

Madeline – buenas noches señor Grandchester.

Richard – me da mucho gusto verla.

Madeline – gracias...ahora entiendo porque no abrías la puerta -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Eleanor – lo siento madre…nosotros solo hablábamos.

Madeline – seguro…hay alguien que vino a verte desde muy lejos.

Rose Mary – hola Eleanor -dijo ingresando al lugar.

Eleanor – Rose Mary -dijo sonriendo ampliamente al verla.

Rose Mary - estuviste maravillosa -dijo acercándose a ella.

Eleanor – gracias, no esperba verte -dijo dandole un corto abrazo.

Rose Mary – te dije que algún día vendría a verte recuerdas.

Eleanor – claro, y como estás -dijo deshanciendo el abrazo.

Rose Mary – ya ves -dijo acariciando su vientre.

Eleanor – y vienes sola.

Rose Mary – no.

George – buensas noches señorita Beaker.

Eleanor – George -dijo sorprendida al verlo ahí- hace mucho que no te veía.

George – si han pasado algunos años, la señora Brower no se equivocó está muy hermosa.

Eleanor – muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que hayan visto la obra.

George – tiene un gran talento señorita.

Madeline – herencia de Sean -dijo sonriendo.

Rose Mary – claro que si, recibí tu carta y.

Eleanor – quiero presentarles a alguien -dijo interrumpiendola, haciendo una seña de silencio.

Rose Mary – entiendo -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Richard – buenas noches -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Eleanor – el es mi novio -dijo sonrojándose- Richard.

Rose Mary – mucho gusto -dijo sonriendo- Rose Mary Andrey.

George – George Johnson -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Richard – tanto gusto.

Rose Mary – eres muy afortunado en tener a alguien como Eleanor contigo, en verdad deseo que sean muy felices -dijo guiñandole el ojo.

Richard – así será.

Eleanor – que -dijo mirando a su amiga.

Rose Mary – bueno tengo que despedirme, me dio mucho gusto conocerlo y cuidela mucho.

Richard – claro, buenas noches- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Rose Mary – hasta luego querida -dijo dandole un abrazo- queria felicitarte personalmente -dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – gracias.

Rose Mary – te deseo que seas muy feliz -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

George – me dio mucho gusto verla de nuevo.

Eleanor – a mi también me dijo mucho gusto verte de nuevo -dijo sonriendo.

Madeline – bueno hija, yo también me despido.

Eleanor – bien, te veré en casa más tarde.

Madeline – vine a decirte que iré con Rose Mary a Chicago.

Eleanor – como dices -dijo sorprendida.

Madeline – necesita mi ayuda.

Rose Mary – espero no te moleste que tome prestada a tu madre por un tiempo -dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – claro que no, pero tu estás bien -dijo mirándola.

Rose Mary – claro, es solo que necesito compañía -dijo suspirando- Vincent está de viaje y no se cuando volverá, Tía Elroy se fue a Escocia, William regresó al colegio, y George tiene que ir con la tía.

Eleanor – entiendo, por mi no hay ningún inconveniente.

Rose Mary – gracias por entender -dijo tomando su mano- bueno te espero afuera, hasta pronto -dijo soltandola saliendo del lugar.

George – mucho gusto, hasta pronto -dijo saliendo del lugar tras Rose Mary.

Richard – mucho gusto, que tengan buen viaje.

Madeline – en un momento estoy con ustedes.

Eleanor – hasta pronto -dijo moviendo su mano en forma de despedida.

Madeline – regresare en unos días y espero que cuide bien de ella señor Grandchester –dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la de él.

Richard – claro señora, yo me encargaré de estar al pendiente de ella.

Madeline – confío en usted.

Richard – gracias señora.

Madeline - hija a caso no se lo has dicho -dijo mirandola fijamente.

Eleanor – mamá por favor –dijo levantando la ceja- esta noche lo hare no es necesario que lo digas en voz alta –dijo silenciosamente.

Madeline – está bien confió en tu buen juicio, cuídate mucho…hasta luego -dijo dandole un corto abrazo para luego salir del lugar.

Eleanor – adiós mamá.

Richard – buen viaje señora…y no se preocupe por ella estaré al pendiente –dijo sonriendo- a que se refería tu madre con.

Eleanor – ya lo sabrás.

Robert – hola están listos –dijo asomándose a la puerta.

Richard – si…vamos.

Eleanor – solo un momento más –dijo buscando su abrigo.

Robert – que le pasa a tu mamá, porque va tan deprisa.

Eleanor – luego te cuento.

Richard – donde está Elizabeth -dijo mirando por todos lados.

Robert – en un momento vendrá.

Elizabeth – ya estoy aquí –dijo agitada.

Robert – que pasa te sientes bien.

Elizabeth – si solo tenía que hacer algo importante.

Robert – está bien.

Elizabeth – todo listo –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Richard – perfecto.

Robert – de que hablan.

Elizabeth – pronto lo sabrás -dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Eleanor – bien ya estoy lista, nos vamos.

Richard – si -dijo tomandola de la mano.

* * *

Momentos más tarde se dirigieron a la residencia del alcalde de la ciudad donde se llevaría a cabo el baile, el lugar estaba finamente decorado, una alfombra roja aterciopelada se encontraba en la entrada recibiendo a todos los invitados y a los actores de la compañía, las flores, la decoración, el banquete y la música eran espectaculares todo lo mejor de la ciudad reunido en un solo lugar.

Elizabeth – por que no van a bailar –dijo acercándose a ellos.

Robert – vamos…o caso piensan pasarse ahí toda la noche.

Richard – bailamos –dijo ofreciéndole la mano a su novia.

Eleanor – por supuesto -dijo sonriendo.

Richard – recuerdas que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Eleanor – si pero –dijo nerviosa- podremos hacerlo mañana.

Richard – no lo siento pero tiene que ser esta noche –dijo mientras se movían al compás de la música.

Eleanor – esta bien…al mal paso darle prisa.

Richard – que dices.

Robert – switch –dijo tomando a Eleanor de la mano.

Elizabeth – switch…cambio de pareja. –dijo jalando a Richard.

Robert – que te pasa…te noto nerviosa -dijo moviendose ambos al compás de la música.

Eleanor – si lo estoy.

Robert – porque.

Eleanor – porque voy a tener un bebé –dijo silenciosamente.

Robert – queee -dijo deteniendose.

Eleanor – anda sigue bailando.

Robert – un bebé -dijo sorprendido quedándose frío como hielo.

Eleanor – disimula –dijo bailando de nuevo- no hagas que me ponga más nerviosa.

Robert – y...y cuando lo supiste -dijo titubeando.

Eleanor – hace unos días.

Robert – bueno pues felicitaciones –dijo dandole un corto abrazo- ya se lo dijiste –dijo retomando el paso.

Eleanor – no...aún no, esta noche será.

Robert – ufff creo que será una noche muy intensa -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Elizabeth – todo esta listo -dijo bailando con su amigo.

Richard – perfecto...gracias por ayudarme.

Eleizabeth – no es nada.

Richard - sabes…estoy nervioso.

Elizabeth - no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, te deseo suerte –dijo sonriendo- sabes que cuentas conmigo.

Richard – gracias por ayudarme con esto; bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos –dijo mirando de reojo a Eleanor.

Eleanor – creo que es la señal, la hora a llegado…me voy.

Robert – está bien, suerte.

Eleanor – gracias.

Richard – nos vamos.

Eleanor – ehh…si, me voy, nos vemos mañana –dijo despidiéndose de ambos chicos.

Robert – hasta luego -dijo agitando su mano en forma de despedida.

Elizabeth – espero que todo les salga bien –dijo abrazando a Robert.

Robert – veras que si -dijo sonriendo- mientras tanto señorita me permite esta pieza -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Elizabeth – claro.

* * *

Momentos más tarde, un carruaje llevaba a un par de enamorados a Central Park, al llegar al lugar bajaron tomados de la mano dirigiéndose a un camino conocido para ambos, por un momento Eleanor se detuvo sintiendo la brisa nocturna, mientras que Richard la veía entretenido al mismo tiempo que sacaba del bolsillo su pañuelo para tapar los ojos de ella.

Richard – detente -dijo tomando el pañuelo en sus manos.

Eleanor – que haces.

Richard – tengo que vendarte los ojos, recuerda que es una sorpresa –dijo mientras tapaba los ojos de ella.

Eleanor – esta bien, pero tengo miedo de caerme.

Richard – no te preocupes…estaré a tu lado –dijo abrazándola- listo.

Caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar a un estrecho sendero que los conducía hacia el lago.

Richard – hemos llegado –dijo quitando la venda- espero te guste.

Eleanor – ohh…pero que es todo esto –dijo sorprendida al ver el lugar, unos pétalos de rosa indicaban el camino hacia una gran alfombra de flores de muchos colores iluminado únicamente con la luz de las velas, en el centro una mesa elegantemente preparada.

Richard – caminamos –dijo tomándola de la mano- me agrada saber que te gusto.

Eleanor – claro que si.

Richard – pero hay algo que debo hacer primero –dijo deteniéndose a la mitad del camino- esta noche será testigo de la promesa de amor que te haré –dijo arrodillándose lentamente frente a ella, la cara de asombro de Eleanor no se hizo esperar, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, sus piernas empezaban a temblar, sus manos se pusieron frías, pero sus ojos se iluminaron con mayor intensidad al ver que Richard sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de terciopelo que abría lentamente y al fin escuchar de sus labios lo que mas anhelaba en ese momento- Eleanor aceptas ser mi esposa –dijo sin titubear al mismo tiempo que mostraba un hermoso solitario sostenido en un aro de oro entrelazado con unos pequeños pétalos que lo envolvían sutilmente, para lo que Eleanor solo abrió los ojos para observar tan hermosa joya, mientras que Richard tomaba con sus manos el anillo para colocarlo en el dedo anular de ella; mientras que Eleanor solo dejo escapar un sollozo y unas lágrimas al mismo tiempo que también se arrodillaba y quedar frente a él de la misma forma.

Eleanor – si…si…acepto –dijo acercando su boca a la de él.

Richard – amor mío –dijo besándola con ternura entrelazando ambas manos con las de ella- me haces tan feliz –dijo rodeándola con sus brazos.

Eleanor – y tu a mi me haces ser la mujer mas dichosa –dijo tomando la mano de el para colocarla en su vientre- más por la felicidad que vendrá en unos meses –dijo sonriendo- pronto nuestro amor tendrá vida y podremos tenerlo en nuestros brazos.

Richard – eso quiere decir que -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Eleanor – si mi amor –dijo interrumpiéndolo- vamos a tener un bebé.

Richard – esa es la mejor noticia que me han dado –dijo abrazándola fuertemente, para luego separarse levemente de ella- hola bebé soy tu padre –dijo acariciando con sus manos el vientre de ella; y Eleanor solo observaba la escena muy feliz al mismo tiempo que en el cielo una estrella fugaz aparecía por el horizonte como símbolo de buena suerte.

Continuará…


	11. CAPITULO 11 HOY,MAÑANA Y SIEMPRE

**Hola de regreso de las pascuas después de un merecido descanso, les dejo otro capítulo más de la historia la cual ya está llegando a su fin, pero tambien ya estoy trabajando en otro minific que espero compartirles pronto. Alguien me comentó que era aburrido leer todas las historia de Candy Candy porque siempre era lo mismo y que si yo ya me habia cansado o aburrido de escribirlas; pero sinceramente no saben lo feliz que me hace escribirlas todo lo contrario creo que nunca me aburrire de hacerlo la verdad no me imagino como seria mi vida si lo dejo de hacer...ya es parte de mi, se que para algunas personas ya es aburrido hasta tonto learlas pero para mi nunca lo será...así que para la persona que me envió el private message con este comentario no me queda más que decirle que lo siento mucho pero no voy a dejar de subir mis fics aunque le parezcan tontos o aburridos, los lean o no, los sigan o no; esto es parte de mi mundo y no puedo dejarlo asi por así esto es tipo asi de "hasta que la muerte nos separe" :). Ya cambiando de tema quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que me han dejado sus comentarios y sugerencias en cada historia como he dicho antes son importantes para mi, se les quiere Angie**

**El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.**

**CAPITULO XI**

**HOY, MAÑANA Y SIEMPRE**

**New York**

_**Eleanor´s POV**_

_Dormía placidamente no quería despertar de aquel sueño, me moví un poco para poder levantarme, de pronto sentí un inmenso calor y algo fuerte que sujetaba mi cintura, intente moverme pero mi almohada no ayuda, abrí mis ojos uno a uno lentamente como no queriendo despertar hasta que derrepente sentí que algo se movía debajo de las sábanas, abruptamente me senté tratando de ubicar donde me encontraba, dirigí la mirada hacia abajo y vi la respuesta a mis dudas…no era un sueño, era él quien estaba a mi lado Richard…lo veía placidamente dormir, su hermosa piel blanca brillaba con los rayos del sol, su cabello castaño alborotado y su rostro tan lleno de paz; por lo que no me pude resistir a dejar de verlo haciendome sonreír, volviendo a refugiarme en sus brazos llenándome de el nuevamente y entrando de nuevo en el mágico mundo de los sueños._

_**Fin Eleanor´s POV**_

* * *

**Mientras tanto en una cafetería cercana.**

Elizabeth – hola siento llegar tarde –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – no te preocupes –dijo ofreciéndole el lugar.

Elizabeth – y bien…porque me hiciste venir tan temprano, cual es la sorpresa.

Robert – esta –dijo dándole un cuaderno.

Elizabeth – como -dijo sorprendida.

Mesera – desean ordenar -dijo acercándose a ellos.

Robert – si por favor, puede traerme lo de siempre...para los dos igual.

Mesera – como usted diga -dijo para luego retirarse del lugar.

Elizabeth – que es eso de lo de siempre -dijo mirándolo- no entiendo –dijo levantando la ceja.

Robert – aquí preparan los mejores desayunos, ya lo veras –dijo guiñando el ojo.

Elizabeth – ohh ya lo creo…pero para que me das un cuaderno.

Robert – para que escribas ahí tus poemas y no en cualquier trozo de papel que encuentres.

Elizabeth – muy gracioso -dijo levantando la ceja.

Robert – son demasiado valiosos para que anden por ahí.

Elizabeth – eso no es cierto, yo los guardo.

Robert – claro, los sigues acumulando en tu viejo cofre –dijo interrumpiendola.

Elizabeth – como lo sabes.

Robert – hay cosas que nunca se olvidan –dijo sonriendo.

Elizabeth – ya lo creo –dijo pensativa.

Robert – en que piensas.

Elizabeth – en Richard.

Robert – como -dijo sorprendido.

Elizabeth – no pienses mal, no es en la forma que tú crees; solo quisiera saber como le fue anoche con Eleanor.

Robert – aahhh -dijo aliviiado- si yo también, que te parece si vamos a buscarlos luego y podremos ir a pasear por el parque así nos contaran todo lo sucedido.

Elizabeth – me parece buena idea.

* * *

_**"Comiénzame a vivir ahora que soy tuya, muy dentro y con dulzura, empieza a descubrir secretos de mi cuerpo que solo para ti esta hecho, comiénzame a vivir empieza con mis manos y lentamente amor muy despacio, muy suave siempre hasta que beses mis labios, lléname por completo no llegues nunca al fin, tenemos mucho tiempo para que estés conmigo para estar junto a ti; cúbreme de caricias demuéstrame por fin tus ansias sin medida y mañana al despertar fundida con tu cuerpo te volveré a gritar de nuevo comiénzame a vivir".**_

Richard – buenos días –dijo besando su nariz.

Eleanor – buenos días –dijo sonriendo- no puedo creer que este de esta forma contigo.

Richard – de ahora en adelante todos los días serán así.

Eleanor – ohh no -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Richard – que pasa.

Eleanor – no llegue a casa, cuando mi madre se entere me retará.

Richard – ya no lo hará mas –dijo sonriendo- además es normal en una pareja que pronto va a casarse y a tener un bebe pasar la noche juntos.

Eleanor – para ti es así, pero para mi madre no –dijo sentándose en la cama- cuando se los dirás a tus padres.

Richard – hoy mismo les escribiré para darles la noticia –dijo mientras acariciaba la espalda de ella.

Eleanor – como crees que lo tomarán.

Richard – mi madre se pondrá muy contenta y me apoyara hasta el final y no dudo en que quiera hacerse cargo de planificar la boda -dijo sonriendo- y mi padre mmm…no lo se, pero últimamente ha cambiado mucho, puede ser que se alegre aunque no lo demuestre.

Eleanor – estoy muy feliz –dijo abrazándolo.

Richard – yo también, tenemos que empezar a planificar la boda cuanto antes.

Eleanor – tendré que escribirle a mi madre, no se cuanto tiempo estará con Rose Mary.

Richard – tines razón, será que lo hagas pronto…bueno creo que es hora de ir a tomar una ducha, debo llevarte a casa prometí que cuidaría de ti –dijo levantándose mientras se ponía su bata.

Eleanor – si lo sé.

Richard – vienes –dijo galantemente.

Eleanor – Richie -dijo sonrojándose.

Richard – que…era solo una pregunta –dijo guiñando el ojo.

**Chicago**

Madeline – te sientes bien -dijo mirando el semblante de ella.

Rose Mary – si, no sabes cuanto te agradezco que hayas venido conmigo.

Madeline – no tienes porque, sabes que te quiero como a una hija más.

Rose Mary – lo sé -dijo sonriendo- y te lo agradezco.

Madeline – todo bien con Vincent.

Rose Mary – dentro de lo que cabe -dijo cabizbaja- sabes creo que no le interesa nada que respecte al bebé.

Madeline – porque lo dices.

Rose Mary – cuando le enseñe cual sería la habitación que ocuparía el bebé, no mostró reacción alguna ninguna emoción...nada -dijo sonriendo de lado- además sigue haciendo sus viajes de negocios, la mayor parte de nuestro matrimonio la he pasado sola cuando se supone que debería de ser lo contrario no le importo no se preocupa por mi.

Madeline – no digas eso -dijo tomando su mano- claro que se preocupa por ti, solo que a su manera.

Rose Mary – he tratado de ser una buena esposa -dijo suspirando- pensé que por lo menos me tenía un poco de cariño y que nuestro matrimonio al fin de cuentas sería más que solo un arreglo entre nuestras familias.

Madeline – y has hecho el intento de quererlo -dijo fijando su mirada en ella.

Rose Mary – bueno yo -dijo suspirando- te juro que he intentado pero.

Madeline – sigues amando a George cierto.

Rose Mary – si, a tí no te puedo mentir.

Madeline – puede ser que eso sea lo que te cause duda en lo que Vincent siente por ti, talvez tu no lo veas o no te des cuentas pero se preocupa por ti, te ama y no dudo que lo haga; y según dijo el está haciendo ahora todos estos viajes porque quiere estar aquí cuando nazca su hijo...pero que quede claro que no lo justifico de ninguna manera es solo que talvez el no recibe lo mismo de ti entonces por eso el actua así.

Rose Mary – tienes razón, te prometo que haré todo lo posible por sacarme del corazón a George.

Madeline – será lo mejor, vivirás feliz al lado de tu hijo y tu esposo.

Rose Mary – sabes, quiero pedirte algo.

Madeline – si dime.

Rose Mary – me gustaría que pudieras mudarte conmigo por lo menos hasta que nazca el bebe…no se cuando volverá Vincet y bueno la tía y William...bueno si estas de acuerdo.

Madeline – por mi encantada…es solo que Eleanor.

Rose Mary – puede venir si quiere, su hijo también podría nacer aquí.

Madeline – oohh no me gustaría causarte molestias.

Rose Mary – no lo será...además nuestros hijos solo tendrán meses de diferencia…sabes algo, me emociona tanto que mi bebe pueda tener un amigo con quien convivir cuando yo le falte.

Madeline – no digas eso, tú podrás curarte.

Rose Mary – sabemos que no será así –dijo sonriendo- no le temo a la muerte, lo que me importa es que mi hijo nazca bien, en un ambiente sano y rodeado de personas que lo quieran –dijo acariciando su vientre- que dices aceptas -dijo mirandola fijamente.

Madeline – por mi encantada…le enviare una carta a Eleanor contándole esto.

Rose Mary – perfecto.

**New York**

Eleanor – buenos días –dijo entrando a la sala.

Mucama – Buenos días señorita, le ofrezco el desayuno.

Eleanor – si por favor, pon un lugar más que Richard desayunara conmigo.

Mucama – lo que usted diga.

Eleanor – subiré un momento a ducharme, dile que espere en la biblioteca.

Mucama – si señorita.

Richard – buenos días –dijo entrando al lugar.

Mucama – buenos días, pase por aquí por favor –dijo señalando.

Richard – gracias.

Mucama – lo dejo en su casa.

Robert – toc, toc buenos días, vengo a ver a Eleanor.

Mucama – adelante, puede esperarla en la biblioteca.

Elizabeth – que hermosa casa -dijo mirando alrededor.

Robert – solo espero que la señora Beaker no se moleste por haber traído a la exprometida de Richard a su casa -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Elizabeth – muy gracioso -dijo frunciendo el ceño- ni lo menciones ehhh.

Richard – que tal chicos, que hacen por aquí -dijo asomandose.

Robert – que haces aquí -dijo sorprendido.

Elizabeth - venimos a ver a Eleanor para ir de paseo, y se supone que luego pasaríamos por ti.

Richard – me alegra que hayan venido…tenemos una noticia importante que darles.

Eleanor – hola –dijo entrando a la biblioteca- me alegra verlos no los esperaba.

Elizabeth – esperamos no ser inoportunos.

Eleanor – claro que no, ibamos a tomar el desayuno...gustan acompañarnos.

Robert – gracias.

Elizabeth – Y bien -dijo mirándolos a ambos.

Richard – esta hermosa dama –dijo abrazándola- aceptó casarse conmigo.

Robert – felicitaciones.

Elizabeth – felicitaciones…esto amerita una celebración.

Eleanor – gracias.

Robert – ya se lo dijiste a tu madre.

Eleanor – no, aún no…se fue de viaje anoche.

Elizabeth – para cuando tienen planeada la boda.

Richard – ya lo pensamos bien y decidimos hacerla después de que nazca el bebe.

Elizabeth – queee? Estas esperando bebe -dijo sorprendida.

Eleanor – si –dijo sonrojándose.

Elizabeth – en hora buena…entonces doble felicitación –dijo abrazándola.

Robert – y bien que tienen planeado hacer este día.

Richard – nada en particular.

Elizabeth – que dicen si nos quedamos en casa.

Eleanor – me parece bien.

* * *

Varios días ya han pasado, el verano esta llegando a su fin, dando la bienvenida al otoño…el viento frío ya empezaba asomarse en la ciudad; el parque empezaba a sentir la ausencia de los niños y adultos.

Una carta era depositada en el correo con un contenido que cambiara el curso de su vida, Eleanor había escrito a su madre contándole lo sucedido días atrás y la decisión que había tomado. Con el consentimiento de la señora Beaker, Richard se mudo a la casa durante la ausencia de esta, para cuidar de Eleanor la que se convertiría en la madre de su hijo.

Mucama – señorita trajeron esta carta para usted.

Eleanor – gracias -dijo tomando el sobre en sus manos- es de mi madre.

Richard – tan pronto -dijo sorprendido.

Eleanor – veamos que dice ahora –dijo abriéndola, varios minutos se quedo en silencio leyendo detenidamente el contenido de la misma.

Richard – todo bien -dijo mirando el semblante de su novia.

Eleanor – si…nos felicita por la boda –dijo sonriendo- dice que aún no volverá y me pide que vaya con ella a Chicago.

Richard – como -dijo sorprendido.

Eleanor – al parecer Rose Mary no está muy bien de salud, y ella le pidió quedarse una temporada en Chicago y mi madre me pregúnta si deseo ir.

Richard – y que piensas.

Eleanor – creo que seria lo mejor, porque necesitaré estar con mi madre durante todo mi embarazo…bueno eso no quiere decir que no quiera estar contigo…tu me entiendes no –dijo guiñando el ojo- es un lugar hermoso y un buen ambiente para que nazca el bebe.

Richard – si, claro que lo entiendo -dijo seriamente- entonces estas decidida a irte.

Eleanor – creo que si…pero no por ahora, debo seguir chequeando los ensayos de Robert y Angie.

Richard – lo sé…así que aprovecharemos estar juntos lo mas que se pueda, tendremos que planear como vernos, tu sabes que no puedo faltar en los negocios.

Eleanor – si lo sé, podrías ir cada fin de semana.

Richard – buena idea…porque no podría estar lejos de ti –dijo dándole un beso.

Eleanor – y nosotros tampoco –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – ya ansió tenerte en mis brazos –dijo acariciando el vientre de ella que ya empezaba a abultarse.

Eleanor – ya recibiste noticias de tus padres.

Richard – aún no –dijo sonriendo de medio lado- no te preocupes todo estará bien.

Eleanor – eso espero.

**Londres**

Duque – que significa esto –dijo golpeando el escritorio.

Adele – malas noticias -dijo mirando la expresión de su esposo.

Duque – es una carta de tu querido hijo –dijo sarcásticamente mientras se la entregaba.

Adele – no lo digas en ese tono -dijo tomando en sus manos la carta.

Duque – leela.

Adele – por supuesto que lo haré –dijo sorprendida al leer el contenido de la misma- pero…pero que alegría.

Duque – como dices -dijo furiosamente.

Adele – a caso no te alegra saber que pronto serás abuelo -dijo doblando la carta.

Duque – me mintieron, eso no se los voy a perdonar -dijo furiosamente.

Adele – cálmate te hará daño.

Duque – debo ir inmediatamente a America, Richard tiene mucho que explicarme...como pudo hacerlo, ambos fueron cómplices tanto Elizabeth y tu por solaparle sus cosas.

Adele – no digas eso.

Duque – me voy.

Adele – sabes que no puedes hacer un viaje tan largo –dijo acercándose a el- recuerda es por tu salud.

Duque – le pregunté y no me dijo nada -dijo interrumpiendola- de seguro ya conocía a esa mujer; de seguro ella esta con él por su posición y dinero...ahora que lo hará padre lo tiene amarrado.

Adele – porque crees que podría ser así, a caso no confías en la elección que hizo tu hijo -dijo seriamente- el ha hecho todo lo que le has ordenado, ya es hora de que lo dejes ser feliz y si lo es con esa muchacha debes aceptarlo.

Duque – pero como quieres que acepte esa relación, si ella es solo una actriz de teatro, no es lo que se merece, ha tenido los mejores tutores, es parte de una década de duques en toda Inglaterra el se merece algo mejor...debo hacer ese viaje a América lo antes posible.

Adele – para que, que piensas conseguir...para obligarlo a hacer tu voluntad, creo que no será lo mejor si tu lo haces su reacción será irse lejos y no volveremos a verlo, es eso lo que realmente quieres -dijo seriamente.

Duque – no, claro que no…además recuerda que es el único que pude suplirme, mi salud no está bien y tu lo sabes así que pronto tendrá que tomar el ducado y será lo único que le pediré, lo dejare ser feliz con esa muchacha pero la condición será esa; debes decirle mi decisión así que tu viajaras a America.

Adele – esta bien, lo haré pero te repito no lo voy a obligar a hacer algo que no quiera.

**New York**

Varias semanas han pasado ya, los ensayos eran cada vez mas pesados para Angie pero Eleanor seguía ayudándola juntamente con el apoyo de Robert; ya que pronto se realizaría la última presentación de Eleanor a quien ya empezaba a anotársele más el crecimiento de su vientre. El trabajo de oficina era un constante manejo de estrés para Richard, siempre tratando de hacer lo mejor posible para obtener mejores resultados en las encuestas financieras contando con la ayuda de Elizabeth quien había decido quedarse en la ciudad un tiempo y así cumplir su sueño de comenzar una nueva vida. Mientras que en Chicago Rose Mary seguía con su embarazo sin complicaciones gracias a la ayuda de la Señora Beaker y las recomendaciones médicas.

Secretaria – mi Lord su correspondencia.

Richard – gracias puedes retirarte.

Secretaria – con su permiso -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Richard – bien veamos que tenemos aquí…invitaciones, cuentas, mmm una carta de mi madre –dijo sorprendido- me parece extraño que sea ella quien me escriba, esperaba que fuera de papa –dijo abriendo el sobre para luego leer el contenido del mismo.

Elizabeth – espero sean buenas noticias –dijo sonriendo- bueno te dejo un momento a solas para que leas la carta.

Richard – no espera, puedes quedarte.

Elizabeth – seguro.

Richard – si –dijo empezando a leer el contenido de la carta en voz alta. **_Querido hijo: Me alegra saber que estas bien y que eres feliz, felicitaciones por la noticia tan maravillosa que compartiste con nosotros, sabes que tienes mi apoyo incondicional, a tu padre le altero mucho leer tu carta estaba decidido en ir a América pero logre convencerlo de no hacerlo; y como recordaras en tu última visita que el médico le diagnostico una deficiencia cardiaca y tu padre no podrá viajar más, por lo cual iré yo en su lugar; espero estar en unos días contigo, ya ansío verte pronto. Te Quiere. Mamá._**

Elizabeth – vaya…al parecer al duque no le cayo nada bien la noticia de tu matrimonio y que será abuelo –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – sabia que el no iba a tomar bien la noticia, lo que no entiendo es para que enviará a mi madre a hablar conmigo –dijo sonriendo de lado- pero bueno me alegra saber que pronto volveré a verla.

Elizabeth - que te parece si vamos juntos a almorzar hoy.

Richard – pensé que saldrías con Robert.

Elizabeth – hoy no –dijo suspirando- recuerda que hoy es la ultima función que hará Eleanor.

Richard – casi lo olvido –dijo poniendo su mano en la frente.

Elizabeth – y cuando parte a Chicago.

Richard – en un par de días, así que durante mi ausencia tú estarás a cargo.

Elizabeth – que dices.

Richard – jajajaja es broma, no te preocupes te has ganado unos días de vacaciones para que puedas pasarlos a gusto en compañía de Robert.

Elizabeth – que gracioso eres –dijo levantando la ceja.

Richard – y bien nos vamos a comer –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el teatro el elenco se encontraba reunido para darle la despedida a Eleanor.

Charlie – gracias a todos por estar aquí, como recordaran esta es la ultima presentación que hará Eleanor de la temporada; quiero desearte lo mejor –dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la ella- recuerda que aquí tienes un hogar y una familia en donde siempre serás bienvenida.

Eleanor – gracias…me gustaría decir unas palabras –dijo acercándose a Charlie- quiero agradecer a todos sus buenos deseos y amistad, espero verlos pronto, y de nuevo muchas gracias –dijo sonriendo mientras todos aplaudían.

Charlie – además quiero aprovechar la oportunidad quiero pedirles a todos su apoyo y colaboración para Angie quien tendrá la responsabilidad de suplantar a Eleanor durante estos meses, sumándose a la gira que se realizara por varias ciudades.

Angie – gracias…quiero agradecer a Eleanor, Robert y Charlie por su paciencia les prometo que no los defraudare –dijo nerviosamente, mientras recibía los aplausos de sus compañeros.

Charlie – y bien eso es todo, a sus lugares.

Eleanor – voy a extrañar este lugar –dijo viendo los alrededores.

Robert – pero volverás.

Eleanor – no lo sé, después de que nazca el bebe, me casaré y aunque Richard diga que me apoya en lo que decida creo que no será lo mismo.

Robert – pero aún tienes tiempo para decidir que harás, no pienses en eso ahora concéntrate en la presentación de esta noche.

Eleanor – si tienes razón.

Robert – bueno debemos ir a prepararnos.

Eleanor – bien me voy a mi camerino, te veo luego.

* * *

Varias horas después, la función de despedida de Eleanor fue ovacionada por todo el público del teatro y sus compañeros no pudieron faltar, fue la más emotiva de la noche entregándole un enorme ramo de flores con los mejores deseos, no faltaron las flashes de las cámaras captando tan buen momento que sería noticia en primera plana en todos los periódicos del siguiente día.

* * *

Varios días han pasado ya desde la función de despedida, ya estaba todo listo para el viaje a Chicago, el silbato del tren anunciaba la salida.

Elizabeth – cuídate mucho, te vamos a extrañar –dijo abrazándola.

Eleanor – gracias, pero pueden visitarme cuando quiera.

Robert – recuerda que estaré de gira, pero te escribiré seguido.

Eleanor – gracias Bobby –dijo abrazándolo- por todo lo que has hecho por mí, tu amistad y ayuda nunca la podré olvidar, te quiero mucho –dijo sollozando.

Robert - no te pongas así, recuerda que esto no es una despedida para siempre, de cualquier forma siempre estaremos juntos has sido la mejor amiga que he tenido, cuídate mucho.

Richard – es hora de subir.

Eleanor – si.

Richard – hasta luego chicos.

Robert – cuídala mucho -dijo dándole la mano.

Richard – lo hare -dijo recibiendo el saludo- y en cuanto a ti -dijo dirigiendose a su amiga- cuidate mucho te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo -dijo dandole un corto abrazo.

Elizabeth – gracias Richard.

Mientras los nuevos pasajeros subían al tren, en la plataforma se quedaron un par de jóvenes con la incógnita de saber que pasaría de ahora en adelante, Robert miraba a la distancia el tren alejarse viendo como partía su mejor amiga quien había sido el amor de su vida una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro, bajo su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Elizabeth quien sonreía cálidamente, la tomo de la mano para salir de ahí, con la esperanza de que con ella tendría y conocería de nuevo el amor.

**Chicago**

Rose Mary – me alegra saber que Eleanor accedio a venir.

Madeline – si a mi también -dijo sonriendo- ya la extrañaba, además también necesita cuidados.

Rose Mary – si lo sé -dijo terminando de acomodar el cojin- crees que le gustará.

Madeline – claro que si, es una de las habitaciones más hermosas de la mansión...no debiste molestarte.

Rose Mary – no es ninguna molestia, solo quiero que se siente cómoda y como en su casa.

Madeline – gracias.

Rose Mary – bien que te parece si vamos a ver como -dijo deteniendose del dorsel.

Madeline – te sientes bien -dijo ayudandola.

Rose Mary – si, sólo fue un mareo -dijo sentandose en la orilla de la cama.

Madeline – creo que no deberías agitarte mucho.

Rose Mary – sabes que no me gusta estar sentada sin hacer nada.

Madeline – pero Rose Mary.

Rose Mary – ya estoy bien -dijo levantandose- vamos al jardín quieres -dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Madeline – claro -dijo preocupada- no me gusta nada lo que le sucede -dijo asi misma mientras caminaba tras ella.

Mientras que en un lugar cercano.

Richard – te sientes bien -dijo mirando el semblante de su novia.

Eleanor – si -dijo sin dejar de ver el paisaje.

Richard – segura.

Eleanor – me preocupa la salud de Rose Mary -dijo suspirando- además que no es feliz.

Richard – porque lo dices así.

Eleanor – ella no tuvo la misma oportunidad que tu -dijo suspirando.

Richard – querida no te entiendo.

Eleanor – su boda fue un arreglo entre familias -dijo mirándolo- ahora entiendo más como se debió sentir ese día -dijo suspirando- casarse con alguien a quien no amas, pero a ella no le toco más que acceder a la impuesto por sus padres.

Richard – quieres decir que.

Eleanor – si, no se que hubiera pasado y hubiera sido lo mismo contigo...o que tu te casaras con Elizabeth.

Richard – no pienses en eso, te conté todo no.

Eleanor – lo sé pero.

Richard – muchas veces las mujeres no tienen otra elección que salvar a su familia accediendo a la petición de sus padres de un matrimonio arreglado, mis padres son un ejemplo de eso -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Eleanor – como tus padres -dijo mirandolo con sorpresa.

Richard – si, en mi familia por décadas se ha dado lo mismo...creo que solo yo he podido quebrantar las reglas -dijo sonriendo- además se perfectamente que mi padre nunca ha querido a mi madre, no sabes cuantas veces la vi llorar en silencio, siempre se sintió sola no recibía nisiquiera una linda palabra por parte de él, y si se daba el caso lo hacia cuando estaban a la vista de todos aparentando un matrimonio perfecto; por eso es que no quise que mi vida fuera así y si me casaba con alguien era porque realmente amaba a esa persona.

Eleanor – Richie -dijo mirandolo fijamente.

Richard – y fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho -dijo dandole un beso.

* * *

Varias horas más tarde un carruaje entraba por el portal de las rosas, dirigiéndose a la entrada principal de la mansión Andrey donde ya eran esperados por la servidumbre, al bajar Richard noto la majestuosidad del lugar.

Mucama – bienvenidos, los esperan en la biblioteca.

Eleanor – muchas gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – con permiso –dijo tomando de la mano a Eleanor para ingresar al lugar- espero tu madre no se moleste por haberte acompañado.

Eleanor – no lo creo.

Madeline – hija –dijo abrazándola- te extrañe...como has estado.

Eleanor – un poco cansada –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Richard – buenas tardes –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Rose Mary – bienvenidos –dijo bajando las gradas- mírate luces hermosa.

Eleanor – gracias, no más que tú –dijo sonriendo- recuerdas a Richard, ahora es mi prometido.

Rose Mary – claro que lo recuerdo.

Richard – me da mucho gusto verla de nuevo señora -dijo haciendo una reverencia- Richard Grandchester a la orden, Eleanor no deja de hablar de usted, espero no incomodarla con mi presencia.

Rose Mary – claro que no, con mucho gusto y bienvenido.

Richard – gracias.

Rose Mary – Grandchester dijo -dijo extrañada- así que usted es el hijo del duque Grandchester y Adele.

Richard – si madam…y usted es.

Rose Mary – hija de de William Andrey –dijo interrumpiéndolo- tengo entendido que nuestros padres se conocieron.

Madeline – como -dijo sorprendida.

Eleanor – que casualidad.

Richard – Andrey creo que recuerdo ese apellido, sus orígenes son de Escocia cierto.

Rose Mary – así es -dijo sonriendo.

Richard – no sabia que conocia a mis padres.

Rose Mary – solo los vi algunas veces...pasamos a la biblioteca –dijo señalando el lugar.

Eleanor – por supuesto.

Rose Mary – te sienta muy bien el embarazo -dijo dandole un corto abrazo.

Eleanor – gracias, como te has sentido –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo para luego caminar tras ella ingresando al lugar.

Rose Mary – un poco cansada, pero mejor gracias a la ayuda de tu madre, ya falta poco para tener a este angelito en mis brazos –dijo sonriendo- y cuando nacerá el tuyo.

Eleanor – en enero –dijo sentándose en el sillón.

Madeline – iré por un poco de té.

Richard – puedo tener su atención un momento por favor señora Beaker –dijo ofreciéndole el lugar.

Madeline – gracias...dígame joven Grandchester lo escucho –dijo sentándose.

Richard - ya que estamos reunidos quiero aprovechar la ocasión para pedirle formalmente la mano de su hija en matrimonio –dijo nerviosamente- se que una carta no fue la mejor forma de haberle dado la noticia, así es que por eso decidí acompañar a Eleanor para decirselo personalmente.

Madeline – me es grato saber la seriedad con que lo ha hecho -dijo seriamente- no me opongo en nada al contrario, quiero que lleve una buena vida junto al hombre que ama, así que por favor voy a pedirle que cuide mucho a mi hija –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- es mi tesoro, mi vida...si ella es feliz yo también lo soy –dijo en forma de aceptación.

Richard – se lo prometo –dijo sonriendo- muchas gracias señora.

Eleanor – mamá -dijo abrazándola.

Madeline – ojala Sean pudiera estar aquí –dijo abrazando a su hija.

Eleanor – papá siempre ha estado con nosotras y no dejará de estarlo –dijo sollozando.

Rose Mary – esto merece una celebración –dijo sonriendo- felicitaciones -dijo aplaudiendo.

**New York**

Mientras tanto en la ciudad la compañía de teatro se preparaba para la gira que realizarían por todo el país.

Elizabeth – cuando te iras?

Robert – en dos semanas.

Elizabeth – tan pronto –dijo sorprendida.

Robert – si, Charlie adelanto la fecha de la gira.

Elizabeth – ahhh entiendo –dijo cabizbaja.

Robert – yo…yo quisiera -dijo al verla.

Elizabeth – no te preocupes yo estaré bien…ten por seguro que te extrañare –dijo abrazándolo.

Robert – yo también te extrañaré, y estaré al pendiente de ti y del nacimiento de bebe de Eleanor; te prometo que te escribiré –dijo mientras tomaba su barbilla- si pudiera llevarte conmigo lo haría tú lo sabes.

Elizabeth – si…lo sé –dijo fijando su mirada en la de él.

Robert – te quiero –dijo acercando su boca a la de ella.

Elizabeth – en verdad?

Robert – si…solo así te lo puedo demostrar –dijo rozando sus suaves labios dándole un beso tierno lleno de dulzura envolviéndose en un abrazo que parecía eterno.

**Chicago**

Rose Mary – espero te guste la habitación que hemos preparado para ti -dijo abriendo la puerta.

Eleanor – ooohhh -dijo maravillada de tan hermosa habitación- es hermosa muchas gracias.

Madeline – Rose Mary lo hizo personalmente.

Eleanor – no te hubieras molestado.

Rose Mary – no es ninguna molestia -dijo sonriendo- quiero que estes cómoda y que te sientas como en tu casa.

Eleanor – muchas gracias por tus atenciones -dijo sonriendo- mira Richie no es hermosa.

Richard – si lo es -dijo mirándo alrededor- es una magnífica construcción.

Rose Mary – diseño de mi abuelo -dijo sonriendo.

Richard – asombrosa.

Madeline – su habitación está al final del pasillo -dijo señalando.

Richard – muy bien.

Rose Mary – bueno los dejo descansar, supongo que el viaje estuvo muy pesado.

Eleanor – un poco.

Rose Mary – yo iré a descansar también, los veré en la cena.

Richard – gracias señora.

Madeline – bueno nos vemos luego, descansa hija.

Eleanor – si madre.

Richard – me retiro, las veré después -dijo haciendo una reverencia para dirigirse a su habitación.

****New York****

Elizabeth – Robert -dijo nerviosamente.

Robert – disculpame si.

Elizabeth – para nada, ya esperaba que sucediera esto entre nosotros.

Robert – en verdad -dijo sorprendido.

Elizabeth – claro tontito -dijo sonriendo al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo.

Robert – entonces me acompañas a ver el ensayo.

Elizabeth – claro -dijo tomandolo de la mano.

Robert – vamos.

**Chicago**

_**Lakewood**_

* * *

_**Reseña del Diario de Eleanor.**_

_Rose Mary Andrey hija de uno de los hombres más importantes de la década, a pesar de la gran fortuna de su familia y la influencia aristócrata siempre ha sido una mujer de noble corazón, sencilla y cariñosa la preferida de su Tía Elroy, la hermana dedicada y cuidadosa de su pequeño hermano William; durante su adolescencia su vida tuvo un cambio radical, luego de la muerte de sus padres y su espontánea boda con Vicent Brower; así mismo llevando una gran responsabilidad para la familia, convirtiéndose en la próxima matriarca del Clan de la familia y quedando al cuidado de su pequeño hermano; varios meses después de esto fue diagnosticada con una enfermedad desconocida llevándola a refugiarse a su lugar favorito la mansión en Lakewood donde creo su adorado jardín de rosas. Meses después su vida se lleno de completa felicidad, su deseo de convertirse en madre se había vuelto realidad, ahora solo un mes faltaba ya para el nacimiento de su primogénito, cada día que pasaba ella misma supervisaba los arreglos de la habitación del bebe, una preciosa cuna de caoba ya se encontraba lista, un lindo ajuar tejido con delicadeza ya se encontraba en su lugar, un caballo de madera y varios obsequios se habían colocado en la habitación, los cuales habían sido enviados por su prima Lisbeth Cornwell quien hacia poco mas de dos meses que había dado a luz a su segundo hijo al que llamo Archibald, quien mas adelante se convertiría en uno sucesores del clan._

* * *

Varios días han pasado desde su llegada a Lakewood, una hermosa habitación había sido arreglada para Eleanor con flores de muchos colores y con una vista al jardín impresionante. Cada tarde salía con Richard a caminar por el bosque enseñándole las maravillas del lugar, llevándolo detrás de la colina enseñándole el Hogar de Pony.

Richard – el Hogar de Pony dices, que es ese lugar?

Eleanor – es el lugar donde vienen los niños sin hogar –dijo observando la casa- Rose Mary y su familia hace varios años que hacen donativos a esta casa, sabes me gustaría ayudar también.

Richard – me parece bien que quieras hacerlo –dijo sonriendo- puedo ofrecerles mi apoyo, talvez pueda conseguir algunos amigos que quieran hacerlo también.

Eleanor – eso seria maravilloso…me ayudarías?

Richard – claro –dijo abrazándola.

Eleanor – gracias, será muy importante para mi ayudar a esos niños, presiento que hay alguien especial que necesitara de mi ayuda.

Richard – y la tendrá…creo que es hora de regresar o se nos hará tarde, recuerda que mañana debo partir a New York.

Eleanor – si…esta bien vamos.

Richard – realmente es un lindo lugar para que nazca Terrence.

Eleanor – oye…desde cuando piensas que será niño -dijo acariciando su vientre.

Richard – porque el primogénito de un Grandchester siempre ha sido varón.

Eleanor – y si es niña…eso cambiaria tus planes? –dijo levantando la ceja.

Richard – no lo creo…pero estoy seguro que será un niño.

Eleanor – de donde sacaste ese nombre.

Richard – te refieres a Terrence.

Eleanor – si.

Richard – es mi nombre -dijo seriamente.

Eleanor – no juegues, dime.

Richard – es en serio...mi nombre completo es Richard Terrence, se que no suena muy bien pero.

Eleanor – ese es tu nombre -dijo sorprendida.

Richard – ya te dije que si.

Eleanor – lo siento, debi preguntartelo antes no.

Richard – no te preocupes, creo que nos olvidamos de unos cuantos detalles -dijo sonriendo de lado- así que se llamara como su padre Terrence –dijo orgullosamente- …porque me miras así –dijo levantando la ceja- es un lindo nombre.

Eleanor – algo -dijo levantando la ceja- pero si es niño me gustaría llamarlo Sean como mi padre y si es niña Madeline como mi madre –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Richard – como? a caso no te gusta mi nombre.

Eleanor – no mucho –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – que dices? –dijo levantando la ceja mientras sonreía.

Eleanor - porque mejor no lo decidimos cuando nazca.

Richard – creo que será lo mejor.

Eleanor – imagínate si es niña Madeline Grandchester –dijo sonriendo- suena lindo no.

Richard – pero no como Terrence Grandchester.

Eleanor – jajaja mejor lo dejamos para después, promételo que vas a pensarlo.

Richard – esta bien, lo que tu digas; pero no estoy de acuerdo que no te guste mi nombre.

Eleanor – pero el que me gusta eres tu –dijo abrazándolo- te quiero.

Richard – yo también –dijo dándole un dulce beso.

**New York**

Robert – tantos recuerdos que dejare aquí –dijo suspirando- pero de ahora en adelante todo cambiara –dijo sonriendo- adiós tristeza, adiós noches largas, adiós a todos los recuerdos del amor que sentí por Eleanor, desde hoy soy un nuevo hombre lleno de alegría y pasión por la vida…gracias por todo lo que escuchaste y viste durante este tiempo.

Angie – no es fácil dejar un lugar que te ha dado tanto verdad –dijo tras él al mismo tiempo que sonreia- soy nueva en este ámbito pero me siento como si ya fuera parte de este lugar.

Robert – no, no lo es –dijo suspirando- pero ya lo eres, te felicito porque has hecho un gran trabajo.

Angie - gracias, se que no es fácil suplantar a alguien como Eleanor, la gira me pone nerviosa.

Robert – veras que todo saldrá bien.

Angie – gracias, bueno…me voy, nos vemos luego –dijo agitando su mano.

Robert – hasta pronto.

Robert – bien…creo que no necesito más –dijo observando el lugar- fuiste un fiel refugio durante todo este tiempo –dijo sonriendo.

Elizabeth – a quien le hablas –dijo asomándose por la puerta.

Robert – ehhh….a nadie, solo recordaba en voz alta.

Elizabeth – ya lo creo, vine a invitarte a dar un paseo.

Robert – pensé que tendrías que ayudar a Richard en su ausencia.

Elizabeth – si pero no significa que no me pueda divertir –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – esta bien vamos.

Elizabeth – ya tienes todo listo?

Robert – si.

Elizabeth – estas seguro…no olvidas nada?

Robert – no –dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta del que fue su camerino por mucho tiempo.

**Chicago**

El tren anunciaba su salida a la ciudad de New York, era una mañana fría pero no impidió a Eleanor ir a despedir a su amado hasta la estación, ambos se fundieron en un calido abrazo y antes de partir el le entrego un largo beso lleno de amor; Richard regresaba triste porque no tendría cerca a su amada, se había acostumbrado tanto a convivir con ella diariamente que le fue difícil separarse y aceptar la decisión que había tomado en dejarla en Lakewood, pero cada semana iría a visitarla, pero sabia que era momentánea su estadía en ese lugar, porque cuando se casaran no habría nada que los separara.

**New York**

Algunos días han pasado, el pesado frío ya era más notorio en la ciudad, unas maletas ya se encontraban listas en la puerta, mientras Robert inspeccionaba su apartamento asegurándose de no olvidar nada, tomo sus llaves colocándola en su bolsillo, mientras bajaba su equipaje a la puerta principal.

Portero – su carruaje ya esta aquí –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – gracias señor Tomas –dijo dirigiéndose a la calle.

Portero – es todo –dijo mientras le ayudaba.

Robert – si…casi olvidaba entregarle mis llaves.

Portero – no se preocupe señor, estaré al pendiente de su apartamento.

Robert – gracias, por favor asegúrese que la señora haga la limpieza, y si viene Elizabeth déjela entrar.

Portero – si señor lo que usted diga.

Robert – bueno tengo que irme, hasta pronto.

Portero – que tenga buen viaje.

Robert – gracias.

* * *

Momentos más tarde, una hermosa dama esperaba en la estación del tren, caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosa y melancólica porque pronto la persona que se había convertido en algo más que su amigo partíría a ciudades desconocidas.

Richard – ya deja de moverte tanto, me estas poniendo nervioso.

Elizabeth – lo siento, es que estoy muy nerviosa.

Robert – hola…pensé que se haría tarde –dijo caminando hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

Richard – ya casi, tus compañeros de la compañía ya abordaron, bueno hermano, amigo te deseo todo lo mejor –dijo abrazándolo.

Robert – gracias, pero no olvides mantenerme informado del nacimiento de tu hijo -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Richard – lo hare, no te preocupes –dijo sonriendo, mientras Elizabeth observaba la escena en silencio- te pasa algo?

Elizabeth – no…estoy bien –dijo sollozando.

Richard – bien…los dejo solos, te espero en el carruaje.

Elizabeth – yo…yo –dijo acercándose a el- tengo esto para ti –dijo entregándole una carta- ábrela cuando ya estés dentro.

Robert – ven aquí –dijo abrazándola- cuídate mucho, te prometo que siempre tendrás noticias mías.

Elizabeth – te voy a extrañar –dijo sollozando.

Robert – yo también, pero veras que pronto nos volveremos a ver –dijo aspirando el aroma de su cabello- te quiero –dijo sin titubear, acercando sus labios a los de ella- podrás esperarme?

Elizabeth – todo el tiempo que sea necesario –dijo sonriendo, mientras le entregaba un beso con toda la dulzura de su corazón.

Robert– tengo que irme –dijo separándose lentamente.

Elizabeth – que tengas un buen viaje.

Charlie – siento interrumpirte Hathaway pero ya es hora –dijo desde el tren.

Robert – en seguida -dijo alzando la voz- recuerda que te quiero –dijo sonriendo, para luego separarse de ella, caminando hacia el vagón tomando su lugar en el interior; al mismo tiempo ella lo veía subir observaba que subía; el volteo la mirada y sonrío al ver a su querida Beth, de pronto abrió la carta que le había entregado minutos antes leyendo el contenido de esta: _"No se como empezó, solo se que sucedió, solo cerré mis ojos y desperté pensando en ti, mientras estés lejos yo te esperare aquí porque se que contigo puedo ser feliz, en mi mente estará tu recuerdo creciendo cada día para que puedas volver a mi, ahora tengo una razón mas para vivir porque pude comprender que eres el amor de mi vida". Elizabeth._

Continuara…


	12. CAPITULO 12 ALEGRÍA SIN FIN

**Gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias, aquí algunas respuestas de las preguntas que me han hecho. Este fic no es tan largo como el anterior que publique (Dos Almas,Un Corazón), ya que este fue el primero que escribí hace algún tiempo con la idea de enfocarme esta vez en la vida de Eleanor y Richard de como hubiera sido su vida antes de que Terry llegará a ser quien es; por eso es que en ese momento no pensé llevarlo más allá de lo que tenía pensado, por eso es que es tan corto. Las ideas que me han dado han sido geniales por lo que estoy considerando cambiar el final o bien hacer una segunda parte de este fic donde los protagonistas en esta ocasión sean Candy,Terry y Anthony de como hubiera sido la vida si en realidad se hubieran conocido en diferentes circunstancias, no he escrito de los tres al mismo tiempo así que será un gran reto :) pero me agrada, si me decido a hacer el cambio se los haré saber o se darán cuenta en el final de este fic. Me gustaría que me dieran su opinión,mil gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia, no olviden dejar sus reviews se les quiere Angie**

**El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.**

**CAPITULO XII**

**ALEGRIA SIN FIN**

* * *

_**-Eleanor´s POV-**_

_Han pasado tan solo unas semanas, y cada día que pasa veo mi cuerpo crecer, aún no lo puedo creer, sigo restando los días al calendario esperando tu llegada, faltan menos de dos meses pero aun siento que es una eternidad, y al sentir tus movimientos dentro de mi jamás pude haber sido tan feliz. Rose Mary ya esta lista para recibir a su hijo, esta tan feliz pero su salud ha caído deplorablemente pero con los cuidados y atenciones de mamá ha mejorado mucho, pero es fuerte y decida, quisiera ser como ella; lucha constantemente para traer con bien a su bebe, hace unos días regresaron la señora Elroy, Vicent, William y George quienes solo están a la espera del momento; realmente la compañía de ellos le hace bien a Rose Mary pude notarlo en su rostro...sobre todo el tener a William a su lado._

_Robert aún sigue de gira por el país con la compañía, he visto algunas menciones de la obra en los diarios y algunas fotografías donde pude notar que se ve tan feliz, me hubiera gustado estar ahí pero creo que todo tiene su razón de ser, el teatro ha sido mi vida en los últimos años pero ahora hay algo más importante que la hizo mejor aún, ahora debo desempeñar el papel más importante de mi vida el ser madre. Mientras tanto en New York Elizabeth apoya en el trabajo de oficina a Richard, se ha vuelto una buena amiga y sin saber que al principio no lo creí que pudiera ser así...es curioso no, ser amiga de la ex de tu prometido…pero bueno así suelen suceder las cosas, me siento tranquila el saber que ella esta enamorada de Robert, cuando me lo contó no podría creerlo…se lo tenían bien guardado esos dos espero que puedan ser felices como lo soy ahora. Richard sigue al mando de la compañía de su padre,_

_claro con la ayuda de Elizabeth; el trabaja lo más que puede para que cuando sea el momento pueda tomar días libres cuando nazca el bebé, se que aunque el venga cada semana y este al pendiente de nuestra salud, siento que para mi no es suficiente, lo extraño tanto, extraño su calido abrazo, sus besos, el calor de su cuerpo; no se si podré soportar estar alejada de el mas tiempo, ya sueño con el día de nuestra boda a partir de ese momento nadie podrá separarnos, y es lo que más deseo...estar juntos por siempre…claro que debo tomar en cuenta la opinión de sus padres, Richard me dijo que su madre vendría a visitarlo, el dice que no debo preocuparme pero es algo que debo de tener pendiente._

_A pesar del frío todos los días salgo a caminar al jardín o hasta donde mi madre lo permita, claro siempre voy acompañada de Ana, la mucama de la familia Andrey; por el bosque siempre veo jugar a William es un niño tan alegre y seguro de si mismo, su amor por la naturaleza y los animales es notorio; cuando se acerca a mi veo sus hermosos ojos azules llenándome de paz y sus dulces e inocentes palabras me hacen reír, realmente creo que no pude escoger mejor lugar para dar a luz, quiero que mi hijo conozca las maravillas de este lugar donde no hay sufrimiento ni tristeza, donde todo se respira en un aire de paz y tranquilidad – dijo cerrando su diario._

_**-Fin Eleanor´s POV-**_

* * *

Madeline – hija vienes a tomar el té.

Eleanor – si mamá –dijo viendo por la ventana.

Madeline - te esperamos abajo.

Eleanor – enseguida voy –dijo tomando el diario en sus manos colocándolo en su pecho, mientras cerraba los ojos- Richard…te extraño, que estarás haciendo en estos momentos.

**New York**

Elizabeth – mira ahí esta –dijo señalando.

Richard – ya la veo –dijo sonriendo.

Adele – hijo mío –dijo abrazándolo- me alegra verte de nuevo.

Richard – a mi también me da gusto verte mamá, te esperaba desde hace mucho.

Adele – gracias cariño -dijo acariciando su rostro- tuve que suspender el viaje por la salud de tu padre, pero conoces lo terco que es me dijo que no me necesitaba y.

Richard – lo entiendo mamá no te preocupes, me alegra tenerte aquí.

Elizabeth – bienvenida Duquesa –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Adele – gracias hija –dijo abrazándola- pero que cambiada que estas.

Elizabeth – usted lo cree?

Adele – claro que si, cuando le cuente a tus padres se pondrán muy felices.

Richard – nos vamos? –dijo señalando el carruaje, ofreciéndole el brazo a ambas.

Adele – hace mucho tiempo que no venia a este lugar –dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

Elizabeth – y como estuvo el viaje –dijo tomando del brazo a Richard, caminando el medio de las dos.

Adele – muy bien, gracias por preguntar –dijo sonriendo- y bien dime como esta tu prometida.

Richard – muy bien, cada día esta más…no se como decirlo…más grande.

Elizabeth – que gracioso eres…espera a que le cuente a Eleanor –dijo sonriendo.

Adele – me alegra saber que ambos están bien, dime cuando la conoceré.

Richard – no podrá ser ahora.

Adele – que dices?

Richard – no esta en la ciudad, se encuentra en Chicago con su madre.

Adele – pero porque? A caso tú y ella discutieron o pelearon.

Richard – no mamá, no es lo que piensas; decidimos que el bebé nacería allá.

Adele – ohhh...entiendo, o sea que no la conoceré aún.

Richard – me temo que no, pero te manda cariños.

Adele – y tu querida tienes algo que contarme, te noto muy callada.

Elizabeth – bueno yo.

Richard – ya tiene novio –dijo sonriendo.

Adele – como?

Elizabeth – Richard! No seas indiscreto –dijo sonrojándose.

Adele – me alegro por ti, pero no tienes que ser tímida.

Elizabeth – yo…aun nos estamos conociendo -dijo nerviosamente.

Adele – y dime como es?

Elizabeth – es atento, galante, serio, cariñoso…y tiene unos ojos que…-dijo suspirando- lo siento madam -dijo sonrojándose.

Adele – no tienes porque disculparte, me parece que estas muy enamorada -dijo sonriendo.

Richard – tú lo conoces mamá.

Adele – yo.

Richard - recuerdas a Robert Hathaway.

Adele – claro robert, el chico que estudio contigo en el San Pablo.

Richard – así es.

Elizabeth – Richard! Por favor –dijo levantando la ceja.

Richard – que…solo le digo a mamá lo que tú no quieres contarle.

Elizabeth – creo eso lo tendría que decidir yo no te parece –dijo nerviosa.

Richard – a caso no te gusta que la gente sepa que tienes novio.

Elizabeth – Richard! –dijo furiosa- no me molestes –dijo cruzando los brazos.

Adele – ya niños –dijo sonriendo- me divierte verlos pelear, mejor llévame al hotel quiero descansar un poco.

Richard – esta bien, lo que tu digas.

**Lakewood**

Eleanor – con permiso –dijo adentrándose a la biblioteca.

Rose Mary – adelante –dijo sonriendo- te esperábamos.

Madeline – siéntate querida –dijo mientras empezaba a servir el té.

Eleanor – buenas tardes señora Elroy.

Señora Elroy – buenas tardes –dijo levantando la ceja, al principio no había aceptado que Eleanor y su madre se mudaran con Rose Mary pero entendió que ella era feliz con la compañía de ellas.

Eleanor – como te has sentido.

Rose Mary – mejor gracias por preguntar, bueno tu mejor que nadie sabe como se debe sentir –dijo mientras aceptaba la taza de té.

Eleanor – si…ya lo creo, auch –dijo poniendo cara de molestia.

Madeline – te pasa algo.

Eleanor – no, solo sentí una patadita –dijo sonriendo- se mueve mucho, creo que será un bebe muy inquieto –dijo mientras recibía el te.

Rose Mary – ya lo creo –dijo sonriendo- en cambio el mío creo que será muy tranquilo; ya deseo verlos jugando juntos por el jardín.

Eleanor – yo también.

Señora Elroy – para cuando nacerá el suyo Eleanor.

Eleanor – en enero.

Señora Elroy – ya estas cerca.

Eleanor – casi.

Señora Elroy – que harás después de nazca el bebe?

Eleanor – regresare a New York a planear la boda.

Rose Mary – ya escogiste la fecha -dijo dandole un sorbo a su té.

Eleanor – no…aún no; Richard tiene que viajar a Londres antes para arreglar unos negocios con su padre.

Señora Elroy – Richard -dijo levantando la ceja.

Rose Mary – sabes tía el prometido de Eleanor es el hijo del Duque de Grandchester.

Señora Elroy – como dices -dijo sorprendida.

Rose Mary – así es.

Señora Elroy – mejor elección no pudiste hacer, te felicito.

Eleanor – bueno yo.

Madeline – ya viste que libros tan interesantes hay aquí –dijo interrumpiendo, cambiando el tema.

Eleanor – no lo había notado –dijo acercándose a una librera.

Rose Mary – son libros de mi padre, recuerdo que cada fin de semana nos reuníamos aquí en este mismo lugar a leer alguna historia.

Eleanor – mi padre también hacia lo mismo, mi pasión por la lectura creció cada dia con él, fue mi inspiración; es el mejor recuerdo que tengo de él.

Rose Mary – en uno de esos libros vi el nombre más dulce que pude encontrar para mi hijo.

Eleanor – como…ya elegiste el nombre.

Rose Mary – desde hace mucho tiempo.

Eleanor – y cual elegiste.

Rose Mary – por ahora no te lo diré, será una sorpresa -dijo guiñandole el ojo.

Señora Elroy – no quiero ni imaginarme que nombre escogiste –dijo levantando la ceja.

Rose Mary – vamos tía no será tan malo –dijo sonriendo- ya veras.

**New York**

Adele – hola hijo, te interrumpo –dijo entrando a la oficina.

Richard – claro que no mamá, porque no me avisaste que vendrías hubiera ido por ti al hotel.

Adele – no te preocupes, pensé mucho si debía venir o no.

Richard – porque mamá.

Adele – no quería volver a recordar porque le gustaba a tu padre tanto venir a este lugar.

Richard – porque dices eso -dijo seriamente.

Adele – cuando inicio con esta compañía, no tenia gente de confianza quien pudiera estar a cargo –dijo acercándose a la ventana- así que después de casarnos el viajaba a esta ciudad constantemente, así como tu lo estuviste haciendo -dijo suspirando- luego de un tiempo de hacerlo me escribió una carta diciéndome que no volvería durante un tiempo a Londres que se quedaría en New York y que no me preocupara por él; pero yo me sentí tan sola y tan triste porque a pesar de que nuestro matrimonio también fue arreglado yo empecé a enamorarme de él, aunque tu padre solo sentía un afecto diferente hacia mí, yo me desvivia en darle atenciones estar al pendiente de él siempre hacia lo que quería, realmente no podía detenerlo..tu sabes como es el –dijo sonriendo de lado- días después de recibir la carta me entere que estaba embarazada de ti -dijo sonriendo- quise sorprenderlo así que decidí viajar a América para darle la noticia personalmente.

Richard – y que paso? -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Adele – entre a la oficina a esperarlo, me acerque a esta misma ventana, fue cuando lo vi ahí afuera despidiéndose de esa chica Melissa –dijo apretando el pañuelo con sus manos- luego me entere que el tenia un amorío con ella, era realmente hermosa y joven.

Richard – como…mi padre te engañaba -dijo levantandose de su lugar abruptamente- no puedo créelo –dijo pasando su mano por el cabello- realmente no lo entiendo, pero tu que hiciste.

Adele – nada-dijo sonriendo de lado- solo salí corriendo de la oficina; en ese instante lo único que quería era regresar a casa, derrepente sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo haciéndome detener, era él, tu padre…su mirada era diferente pude notar que estaba nervioso solo alcance a escuchar pronunciar mi nombre y luego me desmayé; no recuerdo bien que paso solo se que a los pocos días ya estaba de regreso en Londres, me mude a casa de mis padres, por meses no supe más de él, tiempo después recibí un telegrama donde me notificaban que tu padre había tenido un accidente automovilístico y que su acompañante habia muerto en el lugar -dijo furiosamente- no supe que debía hacer, pero por lealtad me ariesgue a viajar a América, aún no habías nacido cuando llegue al hospital me dijeron que se recuperaria pronto y fue así como pude averiguar más sobre ellos; al parecer la conoció desde la primera vez que vino a New York, vivían juntos, le compró una casa...hasta le puso un autmóvil con chofer...se andaba paseando con ella públicamente, todos hablaban a mis espaldas se burlaban de mi -dijo sollozando- asi que no pude más y regresé de nuevo a Londre dejándolo ahí en el hospital; después de eso me busco y me pidió perdón.

Richard – y lo perdonaste -dijo furioso.

Adele – si, en ese momento pensé que era lo mejor por ti, no quería que vivieras alejado de tu padre... y a pesar de los años que han pasado no puedo olvidarlo.

Richard - porque nunca me lo dijiste –dijo abrazándola.

Adele – no tenia el valor para decírtelo –dijo sollozando- pero nunca quise que tu estuvieras alejado de él, por eso no estaba de acuerdo con tu matrimonio arreglado con Elizabeth.

Richard – ahora entiendo porque él no quería que viniera a New York –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- por temor a que pasara lo mismo, de todos modos ya tenia planeado dejar mi compromiso con Elizabeth.

Adele – por eso cuando hable con tu padre, le dije que yo no te obligaría a hacer su voluntad, mi mayor deseo es que seas feliz, y cuando tu le expusiste tu decisión la acepto sin decir más, porque le recordaba el pasado; pero en algo no pude ayudarte.

Richard – de que se trata.

Adele - el acepta que seas feliz con Eleanor pero con la condición que tomes el lugar que te corresponde en el ducado.

Richard – como dices?

Adele – lo siento, pero no pude convencerlo de lo contrario; porque cuando el falte tu tendrás que hacerte cargo de la familia; pero así tendrás asegurado el futuro de tu hijo y Eleanor por generaciones; hazlo por ellos.

Richard – esta bien mamá, y gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi y me has ayudado mucho.

Adele – eres mi niño y siempre seguirás siendolo.

Richard – te quiero.

Adele – y yo a ti.

Richard - debo decirle a Eleanor y si ella no esta de acuerdo no lo hare.

Duquesa G. – seguro que lo entenderá.

Richard – eso espero –dijo levantando la ceja.

**Lakewood**

_**-Eleanor´s POV-**_

_Dormía tranquilamente pero unos fuertes pasos se escuchaban en toda la casa los que me hicieron despertar; tome mi bata y caminé hacia la puerta, me paré unos segundos miré hacia el pasillo y afuera de la habitación de Rose Mary observe a Vincent caminar de un lado a otro a otro, mientras la señora Elroy entraba con sabanas y toallas, miles de sensaciones llegaron a mí, el momento había llegado, sentía unos nervios que revolvían mi estomago, decidí permanecer en mi habitación hasta saber noticias de mi madre, me acerqué a la ventana y observe hacia el jardín y vi al pequeño William jugar tranquilamente, con él estaba George que tenía un semblante tan pálido como nunca lo habia visto antes, se notaba nervioso...miraba hacia la ventana de la habitación de Rose Mary, ahí entendí que nunca ha dejado de amarla, talvez es el único que se preocupa de ella. Solo unos minutos más pasaron cuando escuche el llanto de un bebé, inmediatamente sonreí, me dirigí a la puerta, salí de mi habitación atravesé el corredor, mis piernas temblaban sentía como si no llegaría nunca, me quede afuera de la habitación me detuve en la puerta por un momento de pronto se abrió ante mi dejándome ver el interior, pude observar a Vincent sonriendo como nunca antes lo había visto, y ahí estaba Rose Mary tan radiante como siempre, senti una paz al ver que todo había salido bien y que tanto ella como el pequeño gozaban de buena salud, por otro lado mi madre y la señora Elroy quien tenia al bebe en sus brazos se lo entregaba a los felices padres; lentamente di unos pasos hacia adentro y me acerque a donde se encontraban; todos me miraron con sorpresa…camine hasta llegar a donde estaba Rose Mary quien luego tomo mi mano y con una cálida sonrisa me presento a su hijo._

_**-Fin Eleanor´s POV-**_

Rose Mary – quiero que conozcas a mi hijo...mi pequeño Anthony -dijo mirandome de nuevo con esa sonrisa cautivadora.

Eleanor – es hermoso -dijo observando al pequeño- escojiste un lindo nombre –dijo sonriendo- que significa.

Rose Mary – "El que se destaca entre todos" -dijo sin titubear- te dije que era el nombre más dulce que pude haber encontrado.

Madeline – felicitaciones...es un niño muy hermoso.

Vicent – gracias -dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Señora Elroy – debemos dejarla descansar.

Eleanor – esta bien, te veo luego –dijo acercándose al bebe dándole un beso en la cabecita.

Rose Mary – espera -dijo tomando su mano.

Madeline – ven hija.

Eleanor – un momento madre -dijo mirando como salia del lugar.

Vincent – te dejo un momento -dijo dandole un beso en la frente.

Rose Mary – está bien.

Eleanor – que pasa.

Rose Mary – puedes ir por William y George.

Eleanor – pero.

Rose Mary – por favor quiero verlos -dijo en tono de súplica.

Eleanor – está bien, iré por ellos -dijo caminando hacia la salida.

Rose Mary – gracias.

Madeline – como te sientes hija -dijo topandose con ella en el pasillo.

Eleanor – bien, contenta, sorprendida -dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Señora Beaker – ve a tu habitación, te llevare el desayuno.

Eleanor – esta bien, gracias.

**New York**

Elizabeth – no tendrías que haber ido a ver a Eleanor.

Richard – no, le envíe un telegrama informandole que no podría ir esta semana.

Adele – espero no haya sido por mi.

Richard – no mamá, hemos tenido mucho trabajo; además necesitare varios días libres cuando nazca el bebe.

Elizabeth – vamos a necesitar vacaciones –dijo levantando la ceja- porque yo iré contigo.

Adele – recuerda escribirme cuando llegue el momento.

Richard – si lo hare.

Adele – bueno, creo que es hora de regresar a casa, ya he cumplido mi misión –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – cuando quieres irte.

Adele – mañana mismo.

Elizabeth – tan pronto.

Adele – si…me preocupa la salud del Duque, últimamente no ha estado nada bien; mucho menos con la noticia que le diste –dijo sonriendo- además si vine fue porque te extrañaba y no a desistir de tu decisión.

Richard – lo sé mamá, también te extrañaba –dijo abrazándola- gracias por apoyarme.

Adele – lo haré todo el tiempo que pueda -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- dale esto a Eleanor, es para el bebe –dijo entregándole una pequeña cajita.

Richard – no debiste molestarte –dijo aceptándola.

Adele – no digas eso, pero no podrás abrirla hasta que nazca.

Richard – de que se trata -dijo mirandola fijamente.

Adele – no seas curioso, ya lo sabrás.

Richard – no se si podré contenerme la curiosidad.

Elizabeth – creo que tendrás que hacerlo -dijo sonriendo.

Adele – prométeme que no lo abrirás aun -dijo en forma de advertencia- querida te dejare a cargo de esa tarea –dijo entregándole la pequeña llave.

Elizabeth – lo que usted diga madam -dijo tomandola en sus manos para luego guardarla- ya lo escuchaste Richard deberás hacer caso –dijo enseñándole la lengua.

Adele – siguen comportándose como unos niños –dijo sonriendo- estos días en la ciudad la pase muy bien; solo lamento no poder haber conocido a Eleanor.

Richard – pero pronto tendrás noticias mías.

Adele – y me hubiera gustado ver actuar a Robert, realmente no me lo imagino de Romeo.

Elizabeth – yo tampoco lo imaginaba –dijo sonriendo- pero aun con el disfraz no deja de ser buen mozo –dijo suspirando- le prometo que para la próxima vez que venga la llevare al teatro.

Adele – me encantaría –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – volverás.

Adele – si…claro, tengo que venir a conocer a mi nieto –dijo guiñando el ojo- espero sea niña.

Richard – como dices...porque -dijo sorprendido.

Adele – porque te asustas? Mmmm ya veo que tienen en común tu y tu padre.

Richard – de que hablas.

Adele – que los dos son orgullosos...sería maravilloso tener una niña en la línea de sucesión no te parece.

Richard – bueno pero.

Elizabeth – claro que sería maravilloso, no le haga caso madam.

Adele – no te imagino cambiando pañales -dijo sonriendo.

Elizabeth – menos yo.

Richard – ni crean que lo haré.

Adele – verás que si.

**Lakewood**

Eleanor – George -dijo tras él.

George – señorita -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Eleanor – no es necesario que hagas eso -dijo sonriendo de lado.

George – lo siento -dijo nerviosamente.

Eleanor – Rose Mary quiere verlos.

George – como dice.

Eleanor - te necesita George.

Albert – ya me cansé -dijo agitado.

Eleanor – Rose Mary quiere verte, tiene una gran sorpresa para ti -dijo sonriendole.

Albert – en serio -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Eleanor – si.

Albert – entonces vámos -dijo corriendo ingresando a la casa.

George – Albert -dijo al verlo.

Eleanor – que esperas vamos -dijo invitandolo a entrar, ofreciendole su mano.

George – está bien -dijo nerviosamente.

**New York**

Adele – entonces me dejarás hacerlo.

Richard – claro, igual ya sabía que tu querias encargarte.

Adele – por supuesto, no todos los días se casa mi único hijo -dijo dandole un sorbo a su té.

Elizabeth – eso es cierto.

Adele – y tu querida cuando piensas darnos una noticia como esa.

Elizabeth – bueno yo -dijo sonrojandose- aun no lo hemos hablado con Robert.

Adele – que esperas entonces.

Richard – dejalos mamá, los dos son tan tímidos que no se atreven a confesarse el uno al otros sus sentimientos -dijo sonriendo.

Elizabeth – Richard -dijo frunciendo el ceño- no molestes.

Richard – que solo digo la verdad.

Adele – no discutan.

Richard – además tienes que casarte lo antes posible.

Elizabeth – para que quieres que lo haga.

Richard – para que tengas una hija y pueda ser novia de mi hijo.

Adele – por Dios que locuras estás diciendo -dijo poniendo su mano en la frente.

Elizabeth – ya le estas planeando futuro a nuestros hijos -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Richard – solo digo que me gustaría que nuestros hijos.

Adele – ya te diste que estas hablando como tu padre -dijo interrumpiendolo- no me digas que vas a hacer lo mismo.

Elizabeth – ni lo sueñes Grandchester.

Richard – tienes razón -dijo suspirando- me estoy comportando como él...irónico no -dijo sonriendo de lado- pero te juró que no lo pensé de esa forma sino que solo que me gustaría que convivieran juntos.

Elizabeth – serán los mejores amigos ya verás -dijo guiñandole el ojo.

Richard – me encantará, asi que apresurate quieres.

Elizabeth – Richard -dijo codeandolo.

Adele – ya ansio ver correr a mi nieto por toda la casa...me pregunto a quien se parecerá.

Richard – a mi por supuesto -dijo orgullosamente.

**Lakewood**

Albert – Rose Mary -dijo corriendo adentrándose a la habitación.

George – Albert espera -dijo tras él.

Rose Mary – William -dijo sonriendo ampliamente al verlo acercarse a ella.

George – ten cuidado -dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros del chico.

Rose Mary – George -dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

George – señora -dijo tratando de guardar su compostura.

Rose Mary – vengan quiero presentarles a mi hijo...Anthony -dijo mirándolos a ambos.

Albert – el bebé -dijo acercándose lentamente- es tan pequeño -dijo sonriendo para luego darle un beso en la frente.

Rose Mary – William -dijo sollozando al ver la escena- se parece a ti cuando eras un bebé.

Albert – en serio...tu lo crees George.

George – claro -dijo mirando fijamente al bebé que tenia su amada en brazos- me recuerda mucho cuando usted nacio -dijo suspirando- felicitaciones señora -dijo seriamente.

Rose Mary – George -dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

George – dejaré a Albert un momento con usted luego vendré por él -dijo dandose la vuelta.

Rose Mary – George espera.

George – me alegro que seas feliz -dijo sin verla a la cara- es un niño muy lindo se parece a ti -dijo sin más para luego salir de la habitación.

Rose Mary – George -dijo mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro.

* * *

**_-Eleanor´s POV-_**

_Varios días han pasado desde el nacimiento del pequeño Anthony, al parecer esa fue la mejor medicina para Rose Mary cada día se ve mejor, nunca deja de sonreír, ya he practicado como se debe cuidar un bebé, me ha dejado cargarlo y cambiarle la ropa; bueno siempre con la presencia y supervisión de mi madre, aún recuerdo la primera reacción de William brincaba de felicidad al ver a su sobrino y lo mas cómico que paso fue cuando trajo una mascota a casa para Anthony, la señora Elroy casi se desmaya de la impresión y pidió que sacaran inmediatamente el animalito; Rose Mary reía tan felizmente y Vincent solo veía la escena divertido, mientras que George solo observaba a la distancia con ungesto de dolor. Hace casi dos semanas que Richard no viene a verme, ya lo extraño en su carta me dice que le fue muy bien con su madre, pero algo que menciono me dejo preocupada ahora solo debo esperar para hablar con él y que me diga que sucede._

_Ya se acerca Navidad, poco a poco va acortandose el tiempo para el nacimiento de mi bebé; mientras tanto un enorme árbol fue colocado en la sala principal de la mansión; Rose Mary y William se encargaron de la decoración, mientras yo solo los observo detenidamente sentada en el sillón tomando en brazos a Anthony, las risas de ambos me hacen recordar cuan unida era con mi padre y los maravillosos momentos que pasamos juntos…ellos me han demostrado que no importa el tiempo y la distancia te separen de tus seres queridos siempre están unidos en un mismo corazón._

_Hace poro en la biblioteca encontré un libro haciendolo uno de mis libros favoritos tratando de buscar un nombre que pueda darle a mi pequeño, tal y como Rose Mary lo hizo...me siento en aquella mecedora que tanto le gusta a mi angelito; mientras lo hago siento sus pataditas y solo me dedico a acariciarlo y a demostrarle lo mucho que ya lo amo; muero por sentirlo, tenerlo cerca de mi, sentir sus manitas, sus piernecitas, tocar su cabello, escuchar el timbre de su voz y ver el color de su mirada; siempre me pregunto a quien te parecerás y como serás; cada tarde veo tu ropa que ya se encuentra en el closet, la silla que ya se encuentra en la mesa, el cobertor que tejí para ti ya te espera para abrigarte, no falta nada más pero se que hay algunas cosas que no puedo cambiar pero siempre me tendrás a tu lado y te seguiré para darte la mano._

_**-Fin Eleanor´s POV-**_

* * *

Madeline – hija Richard ya está aquí -dijo ingresando a la habitación.

Eleanor – ya está aquí -dijo emocionada.

Madeline – ya te dije que si -dijo levantando la ceja.

Eleanor - en seguida bajo –dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Madeline – ten cuidado quieres.

Eleanor – si.

Madeline - te sientes bien -dijo mirando el semblante de su hija.

Eleanor – si…es solo que a veces me siento un poco melancólica, creo que es normal sentirse así.

Madeline – si quieres puedo decirle que necesitas descansar.

Eleanor – no mamá, ya quiero verlo.

Madeline – está bien –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Richard – muchas felicidades Rose Mary.

Rose Mary – gracias, el es mi esposo Vicent Brower -dijo presentándolo.

Richard – mucho gusto, Richard Grandchester a la orden.

Vincent – mucho gusto, mi esposa me comentó que eres el hijo del Duque cierto.

Richard – si así es -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Vincent – bienvenido.

Richard – gracias.

Vincent – querida voy un momento a la biblioteca -dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla- con su permiso, te quedas en tu casa.

Richard – gracias señor.

Vincent – llamame por mi nombre de acuerdo.

Richard – de acuerdo.

Rose Mary – está bien...te avisaré cuando este lista la cena.

Vincent -bien -dijo caminando hacia el lugar.

Rose Mary – y bien como va todo -dijo sonriendo.

Richard – de maravilla -dijo sonriendo.

Rose Mary – me contó Eleanor que tu madre vendría -dijo sentandose en el sillón.

Richard – así es, estuvo unos días pero tuvo que regresar mi padre no se encuentra bien de salud -dijo imitandola.

Rose Mary – lo siento.

Señora Elroy – así que usted es el prometido de Eleanor –dijo interrumpiendo al mismo tiempo que entraba a la sala.

Richard – así es –dijo levantandose de su lugar abruptamente- y usted es.

Señora Elroy – Elroy Andrey...la tía de Rose Mary.

Richard - un placer conocerla -dijo haciendo una reverencia- mi nombre es.

Señora Elroy – se quién es usted joven Grandchester, el gusto es mío; además conozco a su padre.

Richard – a mi padre -dijo sorprendido.

Señora Elroy – si…mi querido hermano William tuvo algunos negocios con él.

Richard – nunca lo supe.

Señora Elroy – fue hace mucho tiempo, usted era muy pequeño aún.

Richard – lo imagino.

Señora Elroy – dele mis saludos por favor.

Richard – con mucho gusto.

Señora Elroy – lo dejo en su casa, me retiro –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Richard – un placer conocerla -dijo una reverencia para luego sentarse.

Madeline – en un momento estará aquí -dijo ingresando al lugar.

Richard – gracias señora.

Rose Mary – le pasa algo.

Madeline – no, nada –dijo sonriendo.

Rose Mary – bueno creo que es hora de que este jovencito tome sus siesta –dijo sonriendo- te veo luego Richard.

Richard – si, hasta luego -dijo levantandose de su lugar.

Madeline – te acompaño –dijo tras ella, dejándolo solo en ese lugar.

Eleanor – hola Richie -dijo corriendo a sus brazos.

Richard – querida –dijo abrazándola- te extrañe…y a ti también –dijo acariciando el vientre de ella- han pasado muchos días, moría de ganas por verte.

Eleanor – pensé que no vendrías –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Richard – claro que si amor -dijo dandole un corto beso- es solo que estuve muy ocupado y la visita de mi madre absorbió más de mí tiempo.

Eleanor – imagino, y como está tu madre.

Richard – muy bien -dijo dandole lugar a sentarse.

Eleanor – me alegra -dijo sonriendo de lado- sabes tu carta me dejo muy preocupada.

Richard – porque -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Eleanor – que es lo que tienes que contarme –dijo seriamente- tiene algo que ver con la visita de tu madre cierto.

Richard – así es -dijo sentandose al lado de ella- traía un mensaje del duque.

Eleanor – querrás decir de tu padre.

Richard - si…mi padre –dijo levantando la ceja- al cabo es lo mismo.

Eleanor - debe ser algo demasiado importante para que tu madre haya venido desde tan lejos.

Richard – si lo es…recuerda que te conté que le escribí a mis padres contándoles sobre la boda y el bebe.

Eleanor – si.

Richard – y como suponía mi padre no tomo muy bien la noticia.

Eleanor – lo imaginaba -dijo cabizbaja.

Richard – pero no te preocupes -dijo tomando su mano- todo está bien mi madre hablo con el convenciéndolo en aceptar mi decisión y finalmente aceptó.

Eleanor – en verdad -dijo sorprendida.

Richard – pero.

Eleanor – pero -dijo levantando la ceja.

Richard – dejará que lo haga pero con una condición.

Eleanor – cual, que te pidió.

Richard – que debo tomar el ducado, según él ya es tiempo de reemplazarlo y tomar su lugar en la cámara de lores -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Eleanor – eso significa que –dijo sorprendida.

Richard – si –dijo interrumpiéndola- tengo que regresar a Londres después de la boda…tu y mi hijo deberán ir conmigo.

Eleanor – pero habíamos hablado y.

Richard – lo sé –dijo interrumpiendola- pero ahora serás la esposa de un duque y mi hijo el próximo heredero.

Eleanor – pero aquí tengo todo, mi madre, mis amigos, mi hogar.

Richard – por favor comprenderme, si lo hago es por ofrecerles un mejor futuro, además tu madre puede venir con nosotros.

Eleanor – yo…tengo que pensarlo –dijo sollozando.

Richard – que tienes que pensar -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Eleanor – pensar…pensar -dijo titubeando- si es eso lo que quiero.

Richard – que significa eso -dijo frunciendo el ceño logrando resaltar la vena sobre la frente- a caso no deseas ir conmigo, no quieres casarte conmigo.

Eleanor – no lo sé -dijo sollozando- no lo sé –dijo saliendo de ahí, dejándolo solo.

Richard – no puede ser –dijo pasando sus manos por la cabeza- hasta cuando…hasta cuando.

**New York**

Robert – buenas tardes vengo con Richard.

Secretaria – el señor no se encuentra, pero la señorita Elizabeth está en su oficina; gusta que lo anuncie.

Robert – no se preocupe, lo hare yo mismo –dijo sonriendo, para luego dirigirse al lugar.

Elizabeth – bien veamos, si cambian de lugar…mmm quedaría así –dijo mientras revolvía varios documentos- espero que Richard decida pronto.

Robert – hola interrumpo –dijo asomandose por el lugar.

Elizabeth – Robert! –dijo corriendo hacia el.

Robert – querida Beth te extrañe –dijo ingresando al lugar para luego abrazarla.

Elizabeth – pero que haces aquí, porque no me dijiste que vendrías.

Robert – quería darte una sorpresa, a demás Charlie nos dio algunos días libres por las festividades.

Elizabeth – eso significa que.

Robert- si, vine a pasar contigo la navidad…y como es tu primera vez en esta ciudad tengo algo preparado especialmente para ti.

Elizabeth – en serio…que alegría; te extrañe –dijo fijando su mirada en la de él.

Robert – yo también –dijo sonriendo.

Elizabeth – te quiero –dijo acercando su boca a la de el dándole un beso apasionado que estuvo acumulado por tanto tiempo.

**Lakewood**

Rose Mary – estas bien –dijo entrando al lugar, mirándo el semblante de su amigo.

Richard – si, gracias –dijo observando el jardín.

Rose Mary – vendrás a pasar navidad con nosotros?

Richard – si no los incomodo…vendré -dijo sonriendo de lado sin apartar su vista del jardín.

Rose Mary – claro que no será un placer, veras que nos divertiremos –dijo sentándose.

Richard – si…ya lo creo.

Rose Mary – pasa algo.

Richard – no es solo que debo regresar a New York y terminar con unos pendientes antes de las fiestas.

Rose Mary – cuando regresas?

Richard – mañana mismo.

Rose Mary – tan pronto.

Richard – si…así podré estar a tiempo de regreso.

Mucama – la cena esta lista, pueden pasar al comedor -dijo asomandose al lugar.

Rose Mary – gracias -dijo levantándose de su lugar- vamos quieres –dijo tomándolo del brazo.

* * *

_**-Eleanor´s POV-**_

_Caminaba por el bosque, a los lejos vi a un caballo blanco que corría velozmente, montado por un jinete al que no podía distinguir, se dirigía por un estrecho sendero saliendo del lugar, el viento frio tocaba mi cara llevándose mis pensamientos, de pronto abruptamente con un grito el jinete detuvo al caballo, a lo lejos pude darme cuenta de quien se trataba…era él…Richard!, cuando me vio solo algo alcance a escuchar en todo el lugar "adiós amor" luego velozmente tomo su camino de regreso; trate de salir tras él pero algo me hizo caer, yo solo gritaba su nombre…Richard, no te vayas, no me dejes, y desperté de ese sueño._

_**-Fin Eleanor´s POV-**_

* * *

Eleanor – noooo –dijo sentándose abruptamente en la cama asustada- no puedes dejarme –dijo agitada, tomo su bata y salió de su habitación, atravesó el pasillo y entro sin ser vista a la habitación que ocupaba Richard, cuando lo vio una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro…levanto las sabanas y se introdujo en la cama con él.

Richard – pero que –dijo despertándose- que haces aquí -dijo sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba.

Eleanor – siento haberte despertado -dijo acurrucándose a su lado.

Richard – te pasa algo, te sientes bien -dijo alertado.

Eleanor – si, es solo que deseaba estar un momento a solas contigo -dijo suspirando, al mismo tiempo que se impregnaba del aroma de su loción.

Richard – no creo que sea buena idea, no es correcto que tu.

Eleanor – solo déjame estar un momento así contigo –dijo abrazandolo- te prometo que me iré pronto.

Richard – Ellie -dijo acariciandola- está bien puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras -dijo arropándola.

Eleanor – te quiero –dijo levantando su rostro hacia el, dandole un corto beso- perdóname por no haberte dejado hablar yo.

Richard – ssshhh no digas mas –dijo poniendo su dedo en la boca- los amo, y sin ustedes no podría vivir; y si decidí hacerlo es por un mejor futuro para nuestra familia...pero si no quieres hacerlo lo entenderé.

Eleanor – disculpame por pensar solo en mi, en mis necesidades sin tomar en cuenta las tuyas; se lo dificil que es para ti también aceptar esa responsabilidad.

Richard – mucho, he metido a este momento por años...pero al final mi padre logró su cometido, pero sabes -dijo mirandola- no me importa arriesgarme de esa forma si a cambio tendré la felicidad que siempre anhelé.

Eleanor – lo se…admiro mucho de ti el valor que tienes y como has sabido enfrentar las situaciones que se han presentado, pero ya no tengo nada más que pensar -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Richard – eso quiere decir que -dijo sorprendido.

Eleanor – si…nos vamos contigo a Londres -dijo sonriendo- no quiero estar separada de ti nunca más.

Richard – ya no lo vamos a estar –dijo sonriendo- te prometo que todo saldrá bien, haré todo lo que digas, te daré todo lo necesario para que vivas como la reina que eres.

Eleanor – no me importa lo que puedas darme, sino que siempre estes junto a nosotros.

Richard - me haces muy feliz –dijo besándola, ambos se quedaron juntos el resto de la noche abrazados como no queriendo separarse mas, soñando con la nueva vida que harían juntos a partir de hoy.

Continuara…


	13. CAPITULO 13 UNA NUEVA VIDA - TERRY

Hola les dejo el penultimo capítulo, por lo cual quiero agradecer sus atenciones y comentarios de esta historia que he compartido con mucho cariño para ustedes; ya estoy trabajando en una nueva historia que espero pronto publicarla asi que por favor sigan al pendiente y desde ya les agradezco su apoyo. En cuanto a esta historia hago los siguientes comentarios: me preguntaron respecto a que Anthony es mayor que Terry, en la historia original de Mizuki e Igarashi ambos chicos son de la misma edad y su porte algo parecido por eso es que al principio Candy confunde a Terry con Anthony cuando lo ve en el barco, en este caso yo hice la diferencia de edad solo por meses; respecto a lo que me comentó alguien de George pues con él solo segui el curso de la historia como supongo que fue su vida de joven al llegar a la familia Andrey, el enamorarse de la hija de su patrón y aceptar que la boda arreglada para ella, pero el nunca la dejo salir de su corazón como han leído siempre ha estado al pendiente de ella teniendo también como excusa cuidar a Albert, y hablando de él también me preguntaron la edad aquí lo describo como un niño de 6 años un tanto mayor a la edad que tiene en el anime luego verán porque :) se que esta historia va un poco aprisa pero como más que todo está enfocada en Eleanor y Richard no le dí muchos detalles fuera de su circulo para que no cambiara el concepto original de la idea; bueno las dejo disfrutar de este capítulo no olviden dejar sus reviews son importantes para les quiere Angie

El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.

**CAPITULO XIII**

**UNA NUEVA VIDA - TERRY**

**New York**

Varios días han pasado, en la ciudad ya se respiraba el ambiente festivo, los adornos colocados en casas y negocios hacían más placentero el lugar, niños jugando en la nieve y por supuesto no podía faltar el maravilloso árbol que es colocado en Central Park cada año el cual es visitado por muchos con un solo deseo "felicidad".

Elizabeth – realmente es hermoso –dijo viendo la majestuosidad del árbol.

Robert – cada año es mejor –dijo sonriendo.

Elizabeth – pero hace mucho frío –dijo aferrándose a su abrigo.

Robert – si…que te parece si vamos a tomar un chocolate.

Elizabeth – me parece bien –dijo tomándolo del brazo.

Robert – estos meses han pasado muy rápido.

Elizabeth – si…pronto nacerá el bebe de Eleanor.

Robert – me imagino la cara de Richard –dijo sonriendo- ha de estar muy nervioso.

Elizabeth – si tienes razón, pero aun faltan unos días mas.

Robert – si pero ya lo noto preocupado.

Elizabeth – más ahora que deben ir a Londres.

Robert – como dices –dijo deteniendo su paso.

Elizabeth – a caso no te lo ha dicho.

Robert – no.

Elizabeth – después de la boda se ira a Londres…claro con Eleanor y su hijo.

Robert – pero porque tienen que irse si pueden quedarse aquí como siempre –dijo retomando el paso.

Elizabeth – esa fue la condición que le dio el duque para que pudieran casarse, y no le quedo otra que tomarla con tal de estar juntos.

Robert – si supongo -dijo pensativamente- entonces eso significa que tu.

Elizabeth – me temo que debo regresar también -dijo tristemente.

Robert – que...pero a caso no puedes quedarte más tiempo y.

Elizabeth – recuerda que vine aquí por ayudar a Richard en los negocios, y claro para estar contigo -dijo sonriendo- pero ya no tendré ninguna excusa más que esa para quedarme aquí.

Robert – pero lo que teníamos planeado –dijo interrumpiéndola- a caso yo no significo nada para ti.

Elizabeth – claro que si, es solo que cuando el se vaya no tendré nada que hacer aquí a menos que.

Robert – formalizáramos nuestra relación –dijo interrumpiéndola.

Elizabeth – pero yo no te puedo obligar a que lo hagas –dijo cabizbaja.

Robert – esta bien –dijo pensativo- olvidemos este asunto un momento tenemos mucho que pensar y encontrar la solución, yo no quiero que te vayas.

Elizabeth – Robert –dijo sonrojándose.

Robert – ya pensaremos que podemos hacer…vamos –dijo tomándola de la mano.

**Lakewood**

Los días siguen su curso, mientras en la mansión de Lakewood, los preparativos para la cena de navidad ya estaban casi listos, la Señora Beaker ayudaba a preparar los deliciosos platillos que se servirían esa noche, la señora Elroy, Vincent, Rose Mary, William, George, Eleanor y Richard ya se encontraban reunidos en la sala haciendo unos juegos, claro…todos colaboraron en preparar algo para ese día. Momentos más tarde después de disfrutar tan deliciosa cena la familia completa se reunio en la sala ; días atrás los obsequios ya habían sido colocados lo cuales se iluminaban únicamente con la chimenea y las luces de colores que emanaban del árbol. Todos compartían un momento mágico, nostálgico y de alegría; cada uno fue contando sus anécdotas pasadas y lo transcurrido en el año, agradeciendo a Dios los buenos y malos momentos, así como las bendiciones que llegaban a sus vidas; se volvió una plática amena entre ellos, entre risas y llanto; al mismo tiempo que degustaban una copa de vino; momentos después las campanas de la catedral del pueblo anunciaban las diez de la noche, momentos más tarde cada uno se retiraba a su habitación, mientras fuera el frío se hacia presente cada vez mas, adentro de la mansión se sentía un verdadero calor de hogar.

**New York**

Robert – espero te guste -dijo sirviendo una charola.

Elizabeth – vaya se ve delicioso.

Robert – no solo se ve, está delicioso -dijo orgulloso.

Elizabeth – cuando aprendiste a cocinar.

Robert – recuerda que vivo solo...y pues tuve que aprender, no solo eso sino tambien otras cosas.

Elizabeth – vaya que cajita de sorpresas resultaste.

Robert – ya ves -dijo sonriendo para luego mirar el semblante de ella- estás bien -dijo sentandose a su lado.

Elizabeth – si -dijo cabizbaja- es que solo recordaba.

Robert – que cosa.

Elizabeth – que en casa nunca tuve una cena así con mis padres -dijo suspirando- siempre eran aquellas elegantes fiestas en la mansión llena de personas de alta sociedad tan frías y serias que me daba miedo estar en ese lugar...no sentí calor de hogar, no como lo siento contigo ahora -dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Robert – yo te siempre te daré ese lugar en mi vida -dijo acariciandole el rostro.

Elizabeth – Robert.

Robert – sabes me gustaría hablar con tus padres, talvez ellos.

Elizabeth – están de viaje y no se cuando volverán...nunca les ha importado que haga o deje de hacer; no interfieren en mis decisiones no me dicen si lo que hago es bueno o malo, ya ves me dejaron estar aqui todo este tiempo sin inpedimento alguno.

Robert – pero sera el dia que regresen, de igual forma quiero que vayamos a hablar con ellos...quiero formalizar mi relación contigo y quiero que ellos sepan mis intenciones para contigo.

Elizabeth – Robert -dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Robert – te quiero -dijo dandole un dulce beso.

**Lakewood**

**Varíos días después**

Rose Mary – lo siento pero ya no puedo más -dijo levantandose de su lugar.

Vincent – te ayudo -dijo tomandola del brazo.

Rose Mary – voy a descansar.

Madeline – te sientes bien.

Señora Elroy – necesitas algo hija.

Rose Mary – solo dormir, ya es tarde y Anthony es tan inquieto que no tardará en despertarse -dijo mirandolo dormir en la cesta- asi que aprovecharé el momento mientras duerme.

Señora Elroy – está bien...tu deberías ir a dormir también William.

Albert – pero tía.

Señora Elroy – ya es muy tarde para que un jovencito como tu ande fuera de la cama -dijo levantandose de su lugar.

George – tiene que obedecer señorito.

Señora Elroy – me retiro también, buenas noches.

Todos – buenas noches.

Albert – está bien -dijo levantandose de donde se encontraba, para luego caminar hacia donde se encontraba Eleanor- buenas noches bebé -dijo poniendo su cabeza en el vientre de Eleanor dejandola sorprendida.

Eleanor – eres muy dulce William -dijo sonriendo.

Albert – seremos amigos verdad.

Eleanor – claro, le encantará ser tu amigo.

Albert – solo espero que a él si le gusten los animales -dijo sonriendo.

Richard – de seguro que sí.

George – Albert.

Albert – ya voy -dijo tomando su lugar- te veo mañana.

George – por aquí.

Albert - pero primero iré por un vaso de leche -dijo sonriendo- buenas noches -dijo haciendo una reverencia para luego retirarse del lugar.

George – buenas noches, con su permiso -dijo caminando tras él.

Richard – que buen muchacho.

Rose Mary – ese es mi hermano -dijo orgullosa.

Vincent – nos vamos, buenas noches a todos.

Todos – buenas noches.

Rose Mary – nos vemos en la mañana -dijo despidiendose moviendo su mano.

Eleanor – que descanses.

Rose Mary – tu tambien deberías hacerlo, porque después ya no podrás -dijo sonriendo.

Madeline – tiene razón -dijo levantandose de su lugar- deberías aprovechar todo el tiempo que puedas hacerlo, voy por un té desean algo.

Eleanor – no mamá.

Richard – estoy bien señora gracias.

Madeline – bueno.

Richard – que simpatico es Albert no.

Eleanor – si, en verdad deseo que sean buenos amigos.

Richard – lo serán -dijo sonriendo, para luego ver su reloj.

Eleanor – que pasa -dijo mirándolo.

Richard – ya es hora –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Eleanor – a donde vas -dijo mirando que caminaba hacia la esquina de la biblioteca.

Richard – ya veras –dijo sonriendo, para luego regresar- esto lo envía mi madre para el bebé –dijo entregándole una pequeña caja.

Eleanor – que es -dijo mirando la pequeña caja.

Richard – no lo sé –dijo sonriendo- me hizo prometerle que no lo abriría hasta que naciera; y además le dio la llave a Elizabeth asi que no podremos abrirlo aún.

Eleanor – que agradable sorpresa –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – queee…a caso no tienes curiosidad en saber que es.

Eleanor – no, claro que no...puedo esperar –dijo sonriendo- por alguna razón tu madre pidió que esperaramos no.

Richard – si claro –dijo levantando la ceja, cuando segundos mas tarde se escuchaban las campanas de la iglesia anunciando la llegada del nuevo año- feliz año nuevo mi amor –dijo acercándose para abrazarla.

Eleanor – feliz año –dijo sonriendo- y que año será…lleno de sorpresas.

Richard – ya lo creo –dijo sonriendo.

**New York**

Mientras tanto Robert y Elizabeth pasaban una velada especial en un elegante restaurante de la ciudad, la festividad de fin de año era la mejor de todas, a cada uno había sido entregado un gorrito y un silbato para celebrar el nuevo año…siendo ya una tradición de la época; las campanadas de la catedral iniciaban el conteo regresivo, todos salían a las calles a esperar el momento preciso…luego se escucho a toda la gente que se encontraba en los alrededores contar 4, 3, 2, 1, Feliz año nuevo!

Robert – feliz año –dijo abrazándola.

Elizabeth – feliz año -dijo deshanciendo el abrazo dandole un corto beso.

Robert – me harías el honor de aceptar ser mi esposa –dijo sin titubear, al mismo tiempo que sacaba de su bolsillo una caja la cual abrió con nerviosismo enseñandole un lindo solitario posado en una argolla de oro.

Elizabeth – Robert -dijo sorprendida abriendo los ojos como plato.

Robert – que dices -dijo nerviosamente.

Elizabeth - si...si –dijo sin dejar la sorpresa- si quiero –dijo mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su rostro.

Robert – en verdad -dijo sonriendo ampliamente- te quiero –dijo mientras le colocaba el anillo en el dedo corazón de ella, para luego besarla.

Elizabeth – yo también te quiero.

Robert – te quedaras conmigo.

Elizabeth – para siempre –dijo refugiándose de nuevo en el.

* * *

Los días siguieron su paso por la ciudad, todos regresaban a sus labores diarias, Robert saldría de nuevo con la compañía para seguir con la gira, Richard había regresado a New York preparando los últimos detalles de los negocios que tenia pendientes para poder regresar cuanto antes al lado de Eleanor quien pronto daría a luz; mientras que Elizabeth escribía a sus padres para darle la noticia de su recién compromiso, al mismo tiempo que ayudada en todo lo que podía a Richard.

* * *

**Lakewood**

Mientras que en Lakewood, Vincent se marchaba de nuevo a sus acostumbrados viajes, William regresaba al colegio en Londres en compañía de su inseparable protector George, y la señora Elroy regresaría a la mansión de la ciudad, mientras tanto Eleanor y su madre preparaban ya todo para cuando llegara el momento, cada día que pasaba el cansancio ya era mas notorio en Eleanor quien se la pasaba en reposo la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre con los cuidados de su madre y el apoyo de Rose Mary.

Rose Mary – hola como te sientes hoy –dijo entrando a la habitación con el pequeño Anthony en brazos.

Eleanor – muy bien.

Rose Mary – me alegra saberlo –dijo sentándose a su lado.

Eleanor – y como esta ese caballerito –dijo acercándose a el, tomando su manita.

Rose Mary – se comporta como todo un ángel –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – ya lo veo, cada día se parece más a ti.

Rose Mary – tú lo crees.

Eleanor – si…lo siento por Vincent –dijo sonriendo.

Rose Mary – no te preocupes no se enterara -dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – desde que nació Anthony lo veo muy cambiado.

Rose Mary – si, lo he notado...es más atento conmigo y se preocupa por que ambos estemos bien.

Eleanor – eso significa solo una cosa.

Rose Mary – que cosa.

Eleanor – que si te quiere.

Rose Mary – creo que si -dijo sonrojandose.

Eleanor – talvez eso era lo que necesitaban para unirse.

Rose Mary – si tienes razón, me ha hecho muy feliz por haberme dado a mi adorado Anthony.

Eleanor – me alegro mucho por ti.

Rose Mary – hablado de otra cosa, te sirvió el libro –dijo señalando.

Eleanor – oohh si…mucho.

Rose Mary – y ya decidiste el nombre del bebe.

Eleanor – si, encontré uno que es perfecto.

Rose Mary – me alegra saberlo, y cuando estará de regreso Richard.

Eleanor – en una semana, al parecer ya tiene todo listo para ausentarse esos días.

Rose Mary – así que finalmente decidiste ir a Londres.

Eleanor – si…pero mi madre no quiere ir con nosotros, dice que no desea alejarse de la ciudad que para ella tiene muchos recuerdos.

Rose Mary – la entiendo, para mi ha sido dificil dejar Lakewood y esta casa -dijo suspirando- y como te sientes al respecto.

Eleanor – un poco triste porque nunca me he alejado de mamá por mucho tiempo, además nunca he salido del país he estado toda mi vida.

Rose Mary – lo entiendo, creo que será una magnifica oportunidad no lo crees.

Eleanor – si.

Rose Mary - espero poder visitarte algún día.

Eleanor – me encantaría –dijo sonriendo- tu y Anthony pueden ir las veces que quieran.

Rose Mary – bueno te veo luego, llevare a este jovencito a tomar una siesta.

Eleanor – esta bien.

**New York**

Richard – felicitaciones –dijo abrazando a Elizabeth, luego para darle la mano a Robert.

Elizabeth – gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – gracias.

Richard – cuando le cuente a Eleanor se pondrá muy contenta.

Robert – cuando te vas.

Richard – en una semana, y tú cuando regresas a la gira.

Robert – también en una semana, siento no poder estar cuando nazca el bebe.

Elizabeth – no te preocupes te escribiré.

Richard – bueno debemos ir a celebrar, por hoy no trabajamos.

**Lakewood**

**Días después**

Rose Mary – al parecer ya te sientes mejor –dijo sonriendo, mientras entraba a la biblioteca.

Eleanor – si, me siento un poco cansada pero quise salir un momento de mi habitación, ya me sentía aburrida, y como esta Anthony.

Rose Mary – muy bien, ahora esta tomando su siesta, sabes recibí una carta de Lisbeth mi prima dice que pronto vendrá a visitarme.

Eleanor – me parece muy bien, así no estarás sola...necesitaba decirte algo.

Rose Mary – si, dime lo que tú quieras -dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – espero no te moleste que Richard traiga a una amiga, con él, ella insistíó mucho en venir y.

Rose Mary – no te preocupes, claro que no me molesta al contrario me alegra tener visitas en la casa; y cuando ustedes se vayan me quedare sola de nuevo -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Eleanor – no regresaras a la mansión en Chicago con la señora Elroy.

Rose Mary – no…prefiero quedarme aquí, deseo que Anthony crezca en este lugar que es tan especial para mí y seguir cuidando de mi jardín -dijo suspirando.

Eleanor – me siento tan agradecida contigo por tu amistad y amabilidad, y por el cariño que nos has demostrado durante este tiempo.

Rose Mary – no al contrario me alegra tener una buena amiga y el apoyo de Madeline, que en este tiempo ha sido como una madre para mi –dijo sonriendo- y mas ahora que estuvieron a mi lado desinteresadamente.

Mucama – toc, toc permiso –dijo entrando- traigo a su hijo.

Rose Mary – que pasa mi amor –dijo tomando en brazos a Anthony- no llores –dijo mientras lo arrullaba.

Mucama – no quiso tomar la siesta.

Rose Mary – esta bien, le daré de comer y luego lo dormiré.

Mucama – esta bien señora con permiso –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Eleanor – no puedo creer que haya pasado tan rápido el tiempo, esta tan grande.

Rose Mary – si crecen muy rápido…mira mi amor aquí esta tu amiguito –dijo tomando la manita del bebe colocándola en el vientre de Eleanor.

Eleanor – mira como sonríe –dijo sorprendida- aucchh.

Rose Mary – que pasa.

Eleanor – solo fue una patadita, al parecer le cae muy bien y serán muy buenos amigos –dijo sonriendo.

Rose Mary – eso espero.

**New York**

Robert - bueno es hora de despedirnos de nuevo.

Richard – hasta pronto –dijo dándole la mano.

Robert – dale mis cariños a Eleanor.

Richard – lo hare –dijo sonriendo- bueno te espero –dijo mirando a su amiga para luego subir al vagón.

Elizabeth – en un momento te veo.

Robert – te voy a extrañar –dijo abrazándola- cuídate mucho por favor.

Elizabeth – lo hare –dijo sonriendo- te quiero.

Robert – yo también –dijo acercando su rostro al de ella para darle un beso.

Elizabeth – que tengas buen viaje.

Robert – tu también –dijo volviendo a besarla.

Elizabeth – toma –dijo entregándole un trozo de papel

Robert – que es.

Elizabeth – ya lo descubrirás –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – pero esta en blanco, no entiendo.

Elizabeth – de ahora en adelante empezaremos a escribir nuestro futuro juntos; cuando regreses deberás enseñarme lo que lograste escribir durante tu viaje, y yo hare lo mismo –dijo enseñándole el cuaderno.

Robert – tú sabes que no soy tan bueno para escribir.

Elizabeth – no necesitas serlo, solo escribe lo que tu corazón te diga –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – te prometo que lo hare –dijo sellando sus palabras con un beso.

**Lakewood**

_**-Eleanor´s POV-**_

_Un dulce sueño aparecía en mi mente, la imagen de un hermoso niño corría por el jardín, no pude ver de quien se trataba pero pude diferenciar que no era Anthony, observe que traviesamente trepaba los árboles con habilidad, su risa era fuerte, segura y contagiosa que llegaba hasta mis oídos como una dulce melodía…derrepente sentí un fuerte dolor presionándome la cintura lo que me hizo despertar abruptamente, luego sentí recorrer por mis piernas un liquido caliente que mojaba mi cama y ropas, como pude logre sentarme pero los dolores se hacían fuertes cada vez más, respire profundamente tratando de tranquilizarme, acaricie mi vientre pero segundos después deje salir un grito de dolor; pronto escuche unos pasos dirigirse hacia mi habitación, la puerta se abrió fuertemente era mi madre quien corrió hacia mi, tocando mi frente para luego levantar las sabanas que me cubrían, aún no olvido su cara de asombro y solo logre escucharla decir "es el momento" por un instante no entendí de que se trataba pero las punzadas en mi cintura me sacaron de mis pensamientos haciéndome reaccionar; entre en pánico no sabia que debía hacer, pronto la mucama empezó a acomodar las almohadas en mi espalda, mientras que otra traía toallas y agua; minutos después entro una mujer que no había visto nunca, camino hacia donde me encontraba cubrió mi cuerpo suavemente colocando mis piernas en una posición bastante incomoda, escuchaba unos pasos afuera de mi habitación era Richard quien esperaba ansioso pero el dolor me hacia delirar, recuerdo que sudaba…y de pronto sentí una mano calida que tomaba la mía voltee mi rostro y pude reflejarme en sus ojos de un azul diferente al mío, era Rose Mary quien estaba a un lado acariciando mi rostro, pronunciando con sus dulces palabras la calma que hacían sentirme en paz; de pronto volví a sentir el mismo dolor en mi cintura pero esta vez más intenso…al fondo escuche una voz que me decía lo que debía hacer, solo recuerdo que cerré mis ojos siguiendo las instrucciones que me daba esa mujer, solamente fueron dos veces pero sentía que no podía más, no se si lo soportaría por más tiempo, me sentía débil, agotada y decaída; pero debía hacer un ultimo intento…y así fue, hice mover mi estomago con toda mi fuerza logrando así terminar con ese dolor que me aturdía; segundos más tarde escuche el llanto de un bebé, y observe el rostro de mi madre sonriendo, al mismo tiempo escuchando a Rose Mary decir "lo lograste…felicidades" mientras acariciaba mi rostro y mis ojos se humedecen; lo busco desesperadamente, alguien lo trae junto a mi... mi madre me entrego un pequeño bulto envuelto en una frazada celeste, por un momento cierro los ojos asegurándome de no estar soñando lo recibí gustosa apoyándolo sobre mi pecho y al mismo tiempo que ella me dijo es un niño, mi madre lloraba de felicidad lo miré por un instante, rápido pude entender que era el mejor regalo que me podrían haberme dado, bese su frente y susurre un te amo suavemente; aún no entiendo pero reconoció mi voz y derrepente veo abrir lentamente sus pequeños ojos, dejandome sorprendida al ver el enorme parecido con los míos, pronto la puerta se abrió y dio paso a Richard quien era seguido por Elizabeth, él se sentó a mi lado besando mi frente lo vi a los ojos y con mucho esfuerzo logre decir sonriendo es nuestro hijo "Terrence Greum" todos me vieron sorprendidos y después de eso no recuerdo más, solo se que caí en un profundo sueño._

_**-Fin Eleanor´s POV-**_

**Boston**

**Días después**

Robert - ya nació -dijo sorprendido- un niño -dijo para seguir leyendo la carta._"Espero aceptes ser el padrino de Terrence, pero creo que Elizabeth ya aceptó por los dos, Ellie te manda saludos, esperamos verte pronto. Tu amigo. Richard."- _imagino lo feliz que deben estar -dijo suspirando- espero que muy pronto yo tenga esa dicha junto a mi querida Elizabeth.

**Lakewood**

**Días después**

Por primera vez unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro se abrían lentamente tratando de conocer el mundo exterior, pronto el llanto de ese hermoso bebé se escuchaba por toda la casa llamando así la atención de sus padres; mientras una hermosa dama de cabello dorado y dulce rostro se inclinó para tomarlo en sus brazos y darle un tierno beso.

Eleanor – ohhh mi amor…porque lloras, ya estoy aquí –dijo arrullandolo para luego sentarse en la silla mecedora y arropándolo cariñosamente, mientras le acariciaba la cabecita enredando sus dedos en el castaño cabello.

Richard – creo que Terrence será un niño muy consentido –dijo inclinándose junto a ella- no lo consientas tanto.

Eleanor – pero si apenas es un bebé –dijo besando su cabecita- es mi vida, mi todo.

Richard – y donde quedo yo -dijo levantando la ceja.

Eleanor – a caso estas celoso de tu propio hijo.

Richard – no estoy celoso es solo que.

Eleanor - tu sabes que sin ti no podría haberlo tenido jamás –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Richard – te quiero –dijo acercándose dándole un corto beso- a ti también te quiero mucho hijo –dijo acariciando la cabeza del bebé- te pasa algo te noto un poco melancólica -dijo mirando el semblante de ella.

Eleanor – no nada, es solo que pronto tendremos que regresar a New York y no se cuando volveré a ver a Rose Mary.

Richard – se que la vas a extrañar.

Eleanor – si mucho.

Elizabeth – hola espero no interrumpir –dijo adentrándose a la habitación.

Richard – no, adelante.

Elizabeth – es realmente hermoso –dijo acercándose a él- se parece mucho a su madre, pero de seguro tendrá el porte de su padre –dijo sonriendo- solo espero que no herede tu caracter.

Richard - que quieres decir –dijo levantando la ceja.

Elizabeth – creo que ya es hora –dijo enseñándole una pequeña llave.

Richard – lo olvide casi por completo -dijo recordando al ver la llave- amor donde guardaste la caja.

Eleanor – esta en el primer cajón –dijo señalando.

Richard – bien veamos de que se trata esto –dijo sacando la caja, para luego caminar hacia ellas tomando la llave en sus manos para abrirla, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el contenido de la misma- pero si es –dijo sorprendido.

Eleanor – que es amor.

Elizabeth – ha de ser algo muy importante para que la duquesa lo entregara personalmente.

Richard – es la insignia de los Grandchester –dijo tomándolo en sus manos, se trataba de un broche de oro y varios diamantes que tenia el escudo familiar- este broche se que ha pertenecido a la familia desde hace muchos años.

Eleanor – que hermoso -dijo al verlo.

Elizabeth – es una verdadera reliquia familiar.

Eleanor – ya lo creo, debemos de guardarlo muy bien.

Richard – yo me encargare de esto.

Madeline – es hora de ir a comer, pueden bajar por favor.

Eleanor – enseguida mamá -dijo levantándose de su lugar- cárgalo un momento –dijo entregándoselo en los brazos a Richard- llévalo por mi, en un momento bajo.

Richard – esta bien –dijo saliendo de la habitación con el bebé en brazos.

Elizabeth – te esperamos.

Eleanor – si, en un momento bajo –dijo acercándose a la ventana observando a Rose Mary caminando por el jardín llevando en brazos a Anthony, por un instante Eleanor bajo su mirada encontrándose con la de Rose Mary quien le regalo una calida sonrisa solo como ella sabía hacerlo; mientras Eleanor trataba de grabar ese recuerdo en su memoria.

* * *

**-**_**Eleanor´s POV-**_

_Casi tres semanas han pasado desde el nacimiento de que mi pequeño Terry como lo he llamado, ahora mi felicidad es completa; cada día que pasa vamos acercándonos más a la fecha en que debemos regresar a New York, Richard se fue antes para preparar todo lo necesario para el bebé en casa de mi madre, voy a extrañar este lugar que me acogió cálidamente y mucho más a Rose Mary quien se convirtió como una hermana para mi, su cariño, apoyo y dedicación fue lo mejor que pude haber tenido durante este tiempo, pero me alegra que tendremos algo en común más que la amistad, nuestros hermosos hijos; en verdad deseo que Anthony y Terry crezcan como amigos, se que se llevaran muy bien. Ayer fui a visitar el Hogar de Pony, Rose Mary me llevó realmente admiro la labor de la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María con los niños, me encantó conocerlas y tuve la oportunidad de presentarles a Terry; les hice saber que siempre tendrán mi apoyo aunque no este en el país, realmente me hizo sentirme muy bien ayudarlas en el poco tiempo que pase aquí en Lakewood; pero hay algo que me inquieta, mi madre no quiere ir a Londres con nosotros, dice que ya es hora que deba asumir mi responsabilidad como madre y futura esposa, así que tendré que aceptar su decisión. Recibí carta de Robert aún sigue de gira y según el regresara en tres semanas, prometió ir a visitarme en cuanto pueda y quiere que le ayude a organizar su boda con Elizabeth me alegro tanto por ellos en verdad deseo que sean felices tanto como yo lo he sido._

_**-Fin Eleanor´s POV-**_

Rose Mary – estás bien.

Eleanor - me preocupa dejarte sola -dijo cabizbaja.

Rose Mary – no te preocupes, estaré bien -dijo sonriendo ampliamente- mi salud ha mejorado durante este tiempo no lo ves -dijo abriendo sus brazos.

Eleanor – si -dijo sonriendo- no sabes cuanto me alegro.

Rose Mary – además mi prima vendrá pronto, tengo a Anthony a mi lado no estaré sola.

Eleanor – lo sé.

**New York**

Elizabeth – creo que compraste muchas cosas -dijo al ver la que sería la habitación del bebé.

Richard – solo lo necesario.

Elizabeth – no creo que puedas llevarte todo esto cuando se muden a Londres.

Richard – no importa, podré comparle otras y muchas más.

Elizabeth – bueno si tu lo dices -dijo cruzando los brazos.

Richard – entonces cuando tu -dijo codeandola.

Elizabeth – Richard -dijo sonrojandose- pero espero sea pronto.

Richard – me alegra que finalmente tu y Robert hayan logrado estar juntos.

Elizabeth – a mi tambien -dijo suspirando- quien diría que este viaje cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

Richard – si cambió nuestras vidas -dijo suspirando- si nunca hubiera pedido a mi padre que me enviara aquí nunca hubiera conocido a Eleanor...y talvez tu y yo nos hubieramos casado tal y como ellos lo habían elegido.

Elizabeth – tienes razón, afortunamente no sucedió así.

Richard – oye.

Elizabeth – simplemente no eres mi tipo -dijo guiñandole el ojo.

Richard – muy graciosa -dijo sonriendo.

**Lakewood**

**Días después**

_**-Eleanor´s POV-**_

_El día de regresar a New York ha llegado, los sirvientes suben nuestro equipaje al carruaje que nos llevara a la estación del tren, mi madre se despide de Rose Mary y Anthony con lagrimas en los ojos, no sé si yo podré resistirlo, así que antes de salir de la casa preferí caminar por el jardín un momento admirando las maravillas del lugar, esa alfombra blanca sobre los estirpes que no los deja florecer aún, aspirando el aire frío que viene de las montañas y la brisa matinal que me regalaba ese día; por un momento cerré mis ojos trayendo a mi mente todos los hermosos recuerdos que compartí en este lugar, se que debo regresar algún día y contarle a Terry lo maravilloso de este pequeño paraíso, una voz me saca de mis pensamientos volteo mi mirada y veo a Rose Mary caminar hacia donde me encontraba y como siempre iluminando el lugar con su calida sonrisa._

_**-Fin Eleanor´s POV-**_

Eleanor – no voy a olvidar este lugar -dijo suspirando.

Rose Mary – te prometo cuidarlo mucho para que pronto vengas a verlo florecer de nuevo.

Eleanor – esta bien –dijo sonriendo- te escribiré.

Rose Mary – estaré al pendiente -dijo hacintiendo- en cuanto mejore mi salud iré a verte.

Eleanor – me encantará tenerlos a ambos en casa.

Rose Mary- en verdad deseo que Anthony y Terry sean buenos amigos.

Eleanor – se que lo serán –dijo sonriendo- creo que es hora de irnos puedo cargarlo un momento -dijo mirando al pequeño Anthony.

Rose Mary – claro –dijo entregándole a Anthony, mientras que recibía a Terry en sus brazos- vaya que serás un niño inquieto –dijo sonriendo al verlo moverse.

Eleanor – sabes eres un niño bien portado, espero verte pronto…te quiero –dijo dándole un beso en la cabecita a Anthony.

Rose Mary – eres una personita muy especial, y aunque aun seas muy pequeño se que serás todo un caballero inglés, cuida de tu madre necesitara mucho de ti; se que algún día lo entenderás –dijo dándole un beso en la cabecita, mientras que el enredaba su manita en el cabello de ella jalándolo un poco-auch.

Eleanor – lo siento -dijo tratando de apartar la manita de Terry.

Rose Mary – ya veo que será un rebelde sin causa –dijo sonriendo, al mismo tiempo que desenredaba su cabello de las manitas de Terry- bien jovencito es hora de que vayas con tu madre –dijo entregándoselo a Eleanor mientras ella recibía a Anthony.

Mucama – señora su carruaje esta listo.

Eleanor – voy enseguida gracias.

Rose Mary – bien creo que ha llegado la hora –dijo sonriendo pero esta vez era diferente a las demás.

Eleanor – hasta pronto, te voy a extrañar –dijo abrazándola, mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su rostro.

Rose Mary – yo también –dijo sollozando, al mismo tiempo que escucharon las risas de los bebes.

Eleanor – que pasa.

Rose Mary – algo que nunca imagine ver –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – que maravilloso –dijo sonriendo al observar que los bebes estaban tomados de la mano al mismo tiempo que sonreían.

Rose Mary – siempre vivirá este momento en nuestros corazones.

Eleanor – este recuerdo lo guardare como parte de mi tesoro.

Continuará...


	14. CAPITULO 14 UN NUEVO COMIENZO - FINAL

**Hola mil disculpas por la tardanza de actualizar pero tuve algunos incovenientes, les comparto el ultimo capítulo de esta historia, quiero agradecer mucho sus comentarios y apoyo en esta y las otras historias sin ustedes no seria posible. Pronto les compartíré una neva historia espero contar con su apoyo de nuevo y puedan seguirla, de nuevo gracias por todo y no olviden dejar sus reviews mis ideas se alimentan de sus comentarios se les quiere Angie**

**El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro; la historia es de mi total inspiración.**

**CAPITULO XIV**

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

**New York**

_**-Eleanor´s POV-**_

_Ya han pasado dos semanas desde nuestro regreso a la ciudad, de nuevo me siento en casa pero aún así extraño a Rose Mary y Anthony, mi madre ha hecho todo lo posible para ayudarme con el cuidado de Terry, Richard se mudó con nosotros, ya iniciamos los preparativos de la boda decidimos hacerla en tres meses, estoy muy emocionada pero cada día que nos acercamos a la fecha tengo que hacerme la idea que debo despedirme de mi madre, el plazo para poder regresar a América es de un año; no se si podré soportar por mucho tiempo su ausencia._

_**-Fin Eleanor´s POV-**_

Richard – recibí un telegrama de mi madre, me pide que viaje a Londres inmediatamente, la salud de mi padre no ha mejorado.

Eleanor – como dices, pero vas a regresar -dijo sorprendida.

Richard – no te preocupes, regresare pronto solo serán unos días –dijo acariciando su rostro- no podría alejarme de ustedes tanto tiempo.

Eleanor – esta bien pero y la boda.

Richard – sigue tú con los preparativos –dijo dándole un beso en la frente- elije todo lo que desees como tu quieras, no importa el costo...quiero que tengas todo lo mejor.

Eleanor – esta bien.

Richard – saldré un momento -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Eleanor – si -dijo cabizbaja, al mismo tiempo que lo veía abandonar el lugar.

Madeline – te traigo a este jovencito para que le des de comer –dijo entrando a la habitación llevando en brazos a Terry- pasa algo, vi a Richard salir apresurado.

Eleanor – recibió un telegrama de su madre -dijo suspirando- al parecer el Duque esta muy mal –dijo recibiendo al bebe.

Madeline – que lo siento, pero no te preocupes de eso por ahora, recuerda que debes estar tranquila.

Eleanor – lo estoy.

Madeline – sabes hable con Madam Sawyer para que confeccione tu vestido de novia.

Eleanor – en serio -dijo sonriendo.

Madeline – si, pero aún debemos esperar unos días mas, para que pueda tomarte las medidas, ya sabes como te gustaría que fuera.

Eleanor – no aun…no -dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados- bueno voy a dormir a este angelito.

Señora Beaker – esta bien, te esperare abajo.

**Mientras tanto en la oficina de Richard.**

Elizabeth – estas seguro que es lo que quieres hacer.

Richard – si, ya esta decido no hay otra persona en quien pueda confiar, se que podrás estar al mando de esta compañía.

Elizabeth – pero yo no tengo tanta experiencia como tú.

Richard – no te preocupes por eso, siempre te estaré escribiendo y vendré cuando pueda.

Elizabeth – está bien -dijo moviendo la cabeza en forma de afirmación- pero debo decirle a Robert necesito que me de su opinión al respecto.

Richard – me parece bien -dijo sonriendo de lado- y ya le dijiste lo de la carta de tu madre.

Elizabeth – aun no -dijo cabizbaja- no quiero imaginar cual será su reacción –dijo acercándose a la ventana.

Richard – el comprenderá, además la boda se realizara independientemente sea aquí o en Londres no.

Elizabeth – si, ya lo se -dijo pensativamente.

Richard – bueno, ya tengo todo listo para partir a casa.

Elizabeth – cuando te vas.

Richard – mañana mismo.

Elizabeth – tan pronto -dijo sorprendida.

Richard – entre más rápido lo haga mejor, así regresare a tiempo para seguir con los preparativos de la boda; por ahora me voy.

Elizabeth – hasta pronto buen viaje -dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Richard – cuídate si.

**Mientras que en otro lugar de la ciudad.**

Robert – buenas tardes busco a Eleanor.

Mucama – adelante por favor, en un momento le aviso.

Eleanor – Bobby –dijo corriendo abrazándolo.

Robert – Eleanor -dijo sorprendido- me da mucho gusto verte.

Eleanor – porque no me avisaste que vendrías -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Robert – quería darte una sorpresa, y bien donde este el pequeño -dijo mirando a todos lados.

Eleanor – ahora esta tomando su siesta, pediré a mamá que lo traiga.

Robert – no lo molestes.

Eleanor – no será molestia, tienes que conocerlo...siéntate por favor -dijo señalando el lugar- gustas tomar algo.

Robert – un café por favor.

Eleanor – puedes traernos café...y puedes decirle a mi madre que traiga un momento a Terry.

Mucama – en seguida señora -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Eleanor – y bien cuéntame -dijo sentandose al frente de él- como fue que decidiste pedirle matrimonio a Elizabeth.

Robert – aún no lo sé–dijo sonriendo- talvez porque nunca deje de amarla, y cuando me dijo que regresaría a Londres me sentí solo y perdido por un momento, realmente no quería dejarla ir de nuevo.

Eleanor – me alegro por ti -dijo sonriendo- te mereces ser feliz...sabe ella que estas aquí.

Robert – si, le dije que pasaría a verte primero y luego iría a casa; como te sientes.

Eleanor – muy feliz -dijo sonriendo ampliamente- todo ha salido de maravilla.

Robert – puedo notarlo –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – mi vida ha cambiado por completo con la llegada de Terry.

Robert – Terry -dijo sonriendo- lo llamaste Terry.

Eleanor – si, bueno en realidad Richard.

Robert – hace mucho que no escuchaba ese nombre -dijo sonriendo mientras recordaba- así que se van a Londres -dijo cambiando de tema- pronto serás una duquesa...como te sientes.

Eleanor – duquesa yo.

Robert – claro...bueno será en su momento.

Eleanor – la verdad no se que decir al respecto de eso, no lo había pensado.

Robert – recuerda que al morir el Duque, Richard heredará todo inclusive el título.

Eleanor – lo había olvidado por completo -dijo pensativamente.

Robert – como te sientes con la boda y la mudanza.

Eleanor - es una sensación extraña aun no puedo creerlo, solo me preocupa algo que.

Madeline – buenas tardes –dijo interrumpiendo.

Robert – buenas tardes señora –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Madeline – como estuvo su viaje –dijo entrando a la sala.

Robert – muy bien, gracias.

Madeline – me alegra escucharlo, hija me parece que Terry no quiere dormir.

Eleanor – no puede ser, si estaba segura que lo había dejado dormido –dijo tomándolo en brazos- eres un pequeño rebelde –dijo sonriendo.

Madeline – lo dejo contigo, voy un momento a la cocina si necesitas algo solo grita -dijo sonriendo- me dio mucho gusto verlo.

Robert – el placer ha sido mio señora.

Madeline – con permiso -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Eleanor – esta bien…mira este es mi pequeño tesoro -dijo acercándose a su amigo.

Robert – vaya es realmente hermoso -dijo sorprendido al ver al pequeño- tiene tu color de ojos, tu boca y esos oyuelos.

Eleanor – tú crees.

Robert – se parece mucho a ti, bueno a excepción del cabello y la nariz -dijo sonriendo- hola jovencito soy tu tío Robert –dijo acercándose a él tomando su manita, mientras el bebé apretaba uno de sus dedos- vaya me parece que será un chico muy fuerte.

Eleanor – si ya lo creo –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – me imagino que no volverás al teatro entonces.

Eleanor – no lo creo.

Robert – sabes he estado pensando en formar mi propia compañía de teatro.

Eleanor – en serio.

Robert – ya he pensado en un nombre.

Eleanor – así.

Robert – ya me imagino en un futuro en una de las marquesinas de uno de los teatros más famoso de Broadway la compañía teatral Hathaway presenta a "Terrence Grandchester interpretando el papel de Romeo".

Eleanor – como dices -dijo sorprendida.

Richard – no pensaras convertir en actor de teatro a mi hijo –dijo interrumpiendo.

Robert – porque no -dijo mirandolo acercase a ellos- a caso no te agrada la idea.

Richard – mmm ya lo veremos –dijo levantando la ceja, mientras le daba la mano- como te fue en tu viaje.

Robert – muy bien, cansado pero estaré unos meses de vacaciones.

Richard – me alegro –dijo acercándose a Eleanor dándole un beso en la frente- hola mi amor como se ha comportado este caballerito.

Eleanor – no muy bien, es un poco inquieto –dijo sonriendo- creo que pronto nos sacara canas.

Richard – ya lo creo, no quiero ni pensarlo –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – bueno debo irme, me esperan en casa –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – tan pronto, no te quedarás a comer.

Robert – no, solo pasé a ver como estabas y a conocer a este jovencito -dijo dandole un beso en la cabecita.

Eleanor – está bien.

Robert - hasta pronto -dijo despidiendose de su amiga.

Eleanor – hasta luego –dijo agitando su mano.

Robert – hasta luego amigo -dijo dandole la mano.

Richard – nos vemos pronto en Londres -dijo guiñandole el ojo.

Robert – como que en Londres -dijo deteniendo su paso.

Richard – pronto lo entenderás.

Robert – si como no -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Eleanor – que quieres decir con eso -dijo mirando a su amado.

Richard – que los padres de Elizabeth quieren que la boda sea en Londres.

Eleanor – como dices -dijo sorprendida.

Richard – eso era de suponerse es su única hija y quieren lo mejor para ella; pero la dejaran quedarse en New York con él, asi que no creo que sea de preocuparse.

Eleanor – pobre Bobby la sorpresa que se llevara.

**Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad.**

Elizabeth – bien veamos, excelente –dijo sonriendo mientras preparaba la mesa.

Robert – hola…ya estoy en casa –dijo entrando al lugar- pero que es todo esto –dijo sorprendido.

Elizabeth – bienvenido –dijo corriendo abrazándolo- te extrañe.

Robert – yo también –dijo dándole un beso.

Elizabeth – te prepare una sorpresa.

Robert – que bien huele –dijo sonriendo.

Elizabeth – ven –dijo tomándolo de la mano llevándolo a la mesa- te serviré la cena.

Robert – gracias…pero antes de eso –dijo jalándola hacia el dándole un beso apasionado, ella se aferro a él en un abrazo como no queriendo separarse, Robert la tomo por la cintura haciéndola retroceder unos pasos llegando al sillón, ambos tropezaron cayendo él encima de ella, los besos y las caricias se hacían cada vez mas apasionadas, él empezó a explorar con sus manos el cuerpo de ella subiendo lentamente la falda, mientras ella se dejaba llevar por lo que el la hacia sentir cerrando los ojos; pronto el sonido de la tetera los saco de sus pensamientos- yo…lo siento –dijo mientras se apartaba de ella- no quise que.

Elizabeth – no tienes porque disculparte, fui yo quien no quiso que te detuvieras –dijo incorporándose.

Robert – quiero que cuando llegue el momento sea especial para ambos, en ningún momento quise faltarte el respeto.

Elizabeth – no lo has hecho, solo me demostraste cuanto realmente me amas y me deseas.

Robert – no sabes cuanto.

Elizabeth – Robert –dijo abrazándolo- que dices si vamos a cenar.

Robert – si.

Elizabeth – enseguida regreso –dijo deshaciendo el abrazo, entrando a la cocina.

Robert – no lo puedo creer –dijo pasando su mano por su cabello- respira profundo Robert que te pasa –dijo a si mismo, mientras se sentaba.

Elizabeth – listo –dijo llevando la charola a la mesa.

Robert – mmm crema de hongos mí favorita –dijo tomando una cuchara para degustarla- esta deliciosa.

Elizabeth – me agrada que te guste.

Robert – gracias por hacer esto por mí.

Elizabeth – de ahora en adelante te complaceré en todo –dijo sonriendo, el nerviosismo de ella era notorio a pesar de que trataba de sonreír.

Robert – que te pasa, te noto nerviosa -dijo mirando el semblante de su novia.

Elizabeth – es que recibí carta de mi madre -dijo nerviosamente.

Robert – en serio y que dice.

Elizabeth – primero nos felicitan por la boda y segundo -dijo quedandose en silencio un momento.

Robert – y.

Elizabeth - quieren que…que la boda se celebre en Londres –dijo respirando profundamente.

Robert – como dices -dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

Elizabeth – como sabrás soy hija única y.

Robert – lo sé -dijo levantando la ceja- y tu que piensas...lo quieres así.

Elizabeth – me gustaría pero no se si tu.

Robert – esta bien.

Elizabeth – en serio –dijo sonriendo.

Robert – sabia que algo así podría suceder, pero recuerda que debemos regresar a tiempo para las próximas audiciones, como comprenderás no dejare el teatro aún.

Elizabeth – lo se, por eso no te preocupes mis padres ya están al tanto de eso, inclusive ellos accedieron a que me mude contigo a New York para siempre.

Robert – en serio.

Elizabeth - si –dijo abrazándolo- te quiero.

Robert – y yo aun más –dijo dándole un beso- tengo algo para ti –dijo sacando de su bolsillo un trozo de papel.

Elizabeth – lo hiciste –dijo emocionada al ver de que se trataba- no puedo creerlo.

Robert – no me costo tanto trabajo como pensé, solo hice lo que tu me dijiste –dijo sonriendo.

Elizabeth – te lo dije...pero puedes leerlo -dijo emocionada.

Robert – si, solo espero que te guste –dijo empezando a leer el contenido: _Juntos en la inmensidad, en un mundo en el que siempre habrá un buen día para inventar una nueva forma de amarnos más, para no aburrirnos y desafiar las horas de un futuro incierto que solo nos servirá para amarnos más, y aunque la vida pase siempre habrá un buen día para amarnos más, con solo verte, con solo rozar tus labios caemos como un perfecto imán sin separarnos más._

Elizabeth – woow me encanta –dijo dándole un beso- es hermoso.

Robert – no mas que tú –dijo sonriendo.

* * *

**Mientras que en otro lado de la ciudad.**

**Días después**

_**-Eleanor´s POV-**_

_De nuevo Richard tuvo que partir a Londres, hace unos días que se fue y aún no he tenido noticias de él, mientras yo me refugio en casa disfrutando de las ocurrencias de Terry ya han pasado mas de dos meses desde su nacimiento y cada día que pasa crece sano; según Robert cada día se parece mas a mi, puede ser que así sea pero creo que el carácter lo heredara de su padre lo he empezado a notar, el frío invierno empieza a cesar por la ciudad dejando así entrar a la primavera; por fin Madam Sawyer vino a tomar las medidas para mi vestido de novia, vimos algunas ideas que ella traía en su portafolio y puede apreciar la infinita variedad de telas que me ofreció, me tomo un poco de tiempo decidir pero se que estará listo a tiempo. Ayer recibí carta de Rose Mary me alegro mucho saber que están bien más que ahora tiene la compañía de su prima y sobrinos en casa; mientras tanto Elizabeth sigue apoyando a Richard en la compañía, cuando nos mudemos se hará cargo, claro después de que regrese de su luna de miel, y Robert seguirá en el teatro hasta que pueda cumplir su sueño de formar su propia compañía._

_**-Eleanor´s POV-**_

* * *

**Londres**

Richard – hola mamá ya estoy aquí –dijo entrando a la estancia.

Adele – que alegría verte de nuevo hijo –dijo abrazándolo.

Richard – yo también me alegro de verte -dijo dandole un beso en la frente.

Duque - te esperaba -dijo interrumpiendo.

Ricahrd – hola padre...como te has sentido -dijo deshanciendo el abrazo de su madre.

Duque – no muy bien como veras -dijo seriamente- ven acompáñame a la biblioteca -dijo caminando hacia el lugar.

Richard – está bien.

Duque – así que ya nació mi nieto -dijo abriendo la puerta de la biblioteca.

Richard – así es, ya tiene dos meses.

Duque – y como lo has llamado –dijo ingresando al lugar.

Richard – Terrence Greum.

Duque – el nombre perfecto digno de todo un heredero al ducado -dijo orgullosamente.

Richard – mi hijo será quien quiera ser -dijo frunciendo el ceño, para luego cerrar la puerta tras él.

Duque – si, seguro –dijo sentándose.

Richard – y bien para que me necesitabas -dijo parándose frente a él.

Duque – tengo que hacer algo antes de morir.

Richard – no digas eso padre -dijo alertado- te pondrás bien.

Duque – sabes que no es así, pero no me importa no le temo a la muerte; además se que te di una buena educación y que podrás ser todo un líder.

Adele – permiso caballeros, ya estoy aquí -dijo ingresando al lugar para luego sentarse frente a su esposo.

Duque – te lo agradezco, quiero que seas testigo de lo que va a ocurrir.

Richard – de que hablas -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Duque – ya lo sabrás.

Adele – y dime como esta mi nieto –dijo cambiando de tema.

Richard – muy bien, cada día que pasa esta mas grande.

Adele – y dime a quien se parece -dijo sonriendo.

Richard – tiene un poco de mí y de Eleanor.

Duque – tendrá el porte de todo un Grandchester.

Richard – si ya lo creo –dijo sonriendo.

Adele – lo mismo decías de Richard cuando era niño.

Duque– si lo recuerdo –dijo sonriendo- tiene el porte de mi padre.

Adele – y la elegancia de mi madre –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – recuerdo que siempre me decían eso, pero creo que tengo el parecido con toda la familia –dijo sonriendo.

Duque – tú te pareces más a tu madre que a mí -dijo suspirando- por eso me siento orgulloso tienes el mismo buen corazón que ella.

Richard – lo sé –dijo sonriendo, para luego tomar la mano de su madre- pero me hubiera gustado tener más hermanos.

Adele – las circunstancias no lo permitieron -dijo quedandose en silencio un momento.

Meredith – con permiso -dijo asomandose por la puerta- mi Lord, ya están aquí los abogados que mando a llamar.

Duque – hazlos pasar por favor.

Meredith – si mi Lord.

Adele – abogados…-dijo asombrada.

Richard – de que se trata padre.

Duque – solo espera un momento ya lo sabrás –dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Señor Evans – buenas tardes mi Lord –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Señor Jones – buenas tardes mi Lord.

Duque –adelante por favor, supongo que recuerdan a mi hijo Richard.

Señor Evans-Señor Jones– claro mi Lord –dijeron al unisonido.

Duque – y mi esposa, bueno ya la habían visto.

Señor Evans– claro, gusto en verla de nuevo madam –dijeron al unisonido.

Richard – buenas tardes.

Adele – mucho gusto, tomen haciendo.

Duque – bien empecemos –dijo acomodándose en la silla.

Richard – un momento –dijo levantando la ceja- quieres explicarnos que significa esto, que quieres que empecemos.

Duque – Señor Evans por favor puede decirle a Richard el motivo de esta reunión.

Señor Evans – si mi Lord, muy sencillo Joven Grandchester hemos venido a dejarle estos documentos –dijo sacándolos del portafolio- usted vera –dijo acomodándose los lentes- como es de su conocimiento siendo el único hijo del duque usted es el heredero universal de la familia Grandchester.

Richard – lo sé.

Duque – prosiga –dijo interrumpiéndolo.

Señor Jones - si usted firma estos documentos, desde el día de hoy usted será el dueño de todas las propiedades, negocios y fortuna de la familia.

Señor Evans – usted tiene derecho a decidir si desea hacerlo o no.

Richard – yo…no sé -dijo titubeando- si debería firmar, además aún hay tiempo no.

Duque – no tanto como tu crees.

Richard – pero.

Duque – tu eres mi único hijo y confio en ti –dijo parándose de la silla- yo se que tu podrás sacar adelante esta familia además tu puedes decidir cuando tomar el ducado, desde el momento que firmes estos papeles tu serás el dueño absoluto de toda la fortuna, cuando yo falte tu tendrás que asumir el poder por medio de un asesor, así que si crees que voy a quitarte lo que las logrado te equivocas, yo solo pretendo que tengas lo que te corresponde y que lo tomes cuando tu lo decidas.

Richard – y eso puede hacerse –dijo sorprendido.

Señor Evans – claro esta estipulado en una de las cláusulas.

Duque –lo hago por tu futuro –dijo en tono de suplica- solo contigo puedo contar, además tu madre te necesitará.

Adele – tu padre tiene razón cariño –dijo acercándose a él- solo tu podrás hacerlo incluyendo a tu futura familia, además tu puedes aceptar el ducado cuando desees hacerlo.

Richard – pero no lo merezco –dijo cabizbajo- no me porte bien contigo padre.

Duque – eso ya es parte del pasado olvídalo -dijo sonriendo de lado dejando sorprendidos a los presentes- ahora entiendo porque te comportabas así…pero yo siempre te he querido y has sido mi favorito, tú eres el único...el fruto del verdadero amor –dijo mirando a la duquesa- puede ser que nunca te lo hice saber pero así es, siempre he querido lo mejor para ti.

Adele – Richard –dijo sorprendida al mismo tiempo que resbalaba una lágrima en su mejilla, para luego acercarse al duque.

Richard – padre yo -dijo sorprendido- esta bien…acepto pero no quiero que me obligues a tomar el ducado a menos que yo lo decida.

Duque – claro, además esta estipulado en una de las cláusulas y no se podrá cambiar.

Richard – está bien, pueden darle lectura al acta.

Señor Jones – claro mi Lord.

Adele -Richard -dijo parándose frente a él.

Duque – siento haberme portado mal contigo, no lo merecias...te hice mucho daño y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento -dijo cabizbajo- pero te juro que te quiero.

Adele – Richard -dijo abrazandolo al mismo tiempo que lloraba de felicidad.

Duque – mi querida Adele -dijo cerrando los ojos disfrutando del abrazo que ella le daba, recordando todo lo que habia hecho en su vida y el tiempo que desperdició el no estar con su familia.

Richard – padre...madre -dijo al ver conmovido la escena, haciendo llenar su corazón de infinita felicidad.

Momentos más tarde, los abogados leyeron y explicaron a Richard de que se trataban los documentos, los cuales reviso por ultima vez y firmo sin dudar, vino a su mente la sonrisa de Eleanor, luego se dirigió a su madre la abrazo, y luego le dio un abrazo a su padre como un gesto de agradecimiento.

Señor Evans – la copia de los documentos se los haremos llegar en dos días.

Señor Jones – felicidades joven Grandchester nos retiramos –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Señor Evans – madam –dijo dirigiéndose a la duquesa.

Duque – bien es todo –dijo levantándose de la silla- muchas gracias.

Richard – te quiero padre –dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.

Duque – yo también hijo –dijo sonriendo.

Adele – me alegra verlos tan contentos –dijo sollozando.

Duque – se que ya es muy tarde pero quiero decirte que siempre te he amado, a pesar de mis aventuras tu fuiste la única mujer que ilumino mi vida para siempre –dijo acercándose a ella abrazándola.

Adele – tu sabes que siempre has sido importante para mi, no importando tus errores –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – ahora soy el hombre más dicho y feliz del mundo –dijo abrazando a sus padres- siempre soñé con este momento en que pudiéramos estar como una familia unida.

Duque – y así será de ahora en adelante.

* * *

**New York**

**Días después**

_**-Eleanor´s POV-**_

_La primavera por fin a llegado a la ciudad, un mes ha pasado desde la reunión de Richard con sus padres en Londres, al parecer la enfermedad del Duque ha ido empeorando, lamentablemente no hay nada mas que hacer sino solo esperar el momento, es algo que tiene preocupado a Richard, aun así la Duquesa vendrá a nuestra boda claro a solicitud del Duque; mientras tanto Robert y Elizabeth siguen con los preparativos de su propia boda, se ven tan felices juntos que en verdad creo que los voy a extrañar, mi querido Terry crece rápidamente cada día y esta más lindo aunque muy inquieto como siempre, ya estamos a unos días de la boda y de partir hacia Londres ya tengo empacada la mayoría de mis cosas, dejare algunas en mi habitación para cuando regrese en un año._

_**-Fin Eleanor´s POV-**_

* * *

Madeline – ya esta todo listo –dijo entrando a la habitación.

Eleanor – gracias mamá, creo que no tardan.

Madeline – como te sientes.

Eleanor – nerviosa, no se como será conocerla.

Madeline – no te preocupes, ya esta listo Terry.

Eleanor – si pero aún duerme –dijo sonriendo.

Madeline – bueno si quieres te aviso cuando vengan.

Eleanor – por favor.

Mucama – toc, toc.

Eleanor – adelante.

Mucama – ya están aquí señora.

Eleanor – enseguida bajo.

Mucama – con permiso.

Madeline – te espero abajo –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Eleanor – si –dijo levantándose del tocador, para luego tomar en brazos a Terry.

Richard – ya estamos aquí -dijo ingresando al lugar.

Adele – que linda residencia.

Richard – es la casa de los padres de Eleanor.

Madeline – bienvenidos –dijo entrando a la sala.

Richard – madre, quiero presentarte a la madre de Eleanor.

Madeline – mucho gusto -dijo sonriendo- Madeline Beaker a la orden.

Adele – el placer es mío, soy Adele Grandchester-Windsor...y tambien estoy a la orden -dijo sonriendo.

Madeline – tanto gusto, tome asiento Duquesa -dijo ofreciendole lugar.

Adele – oohh no llamame por mi nombre por favor, pronto nuestros hijos van a casarse.

Madeline – claro como usted como diga…le ofrezco algo.

Adele – un té gracias –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – donde esta Eleanor.

Eleanor – aquí estamos –dijo ingresando a la sala, llevando en brazos al pequeño- buenas tardes Duquesa bienvenida -dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Adele – no es necesario que hagas eso -dijo parándose de su lugar.

Richard – madre quiero presentarte a mi adorada Eleanor y a nuestro hijo Terrence Greum –dijo tomándolo en sus brazos.

Adele – ansiaba mucho conocerte querida, realmente eres muy hermosa –dijo acercándose a ella, dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Eleanor – gracias –dijo sonrojándose.

Adele – déjame verlo –dijo recibiéndo al bebé.

Richard – ten cuidado.

Adele – no te preocupes, se como hacerlo...cuide bien de ti no -dijo guiñandole el ojo.

Richard – lo siento yo.

Adele - es muy hermoso -dijo mirando fijamente al bebé- se parece mucho a ti cuando eras bebe.

Richard – tú crees.

Adele – claro que si, será todo un galán –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – como yo -dijo orgullosamente.

Adele – si claro, aunque tiene la mirada de Eleanor -dijo sonriendo- y esos pequeños y hermosos hoyuelos...sin dudar es el bebé más hermoso que he visto.

Eleanor – gracias, como estuvo su viaje.

Adele – muy bien, aunque me quede un poco preocupada por Richard pero el insistió que viniera a la boda.

Eleanor – como esta la salud del Duque.

Adele – algunos días esta estable y otros no -dijo arrullando al bebé- saben algo aunque el no te lo haya dicho pero esta feliz por la boda, más por su nieto ya le ha comprado varias cosas y pidió que decoraran la que será su habitación.

Richard – en serio -dijo sorprendido.

Adele – cuando la vean se sorprenderán.

Eleanor – me alegra saberlo -dijo sonriendo.

Adele – se que se rendirá cuando conozca a este angelito –dijo sonriendo.

Richard – ya lo creo.

* * *

**Varios días después.**

_Por fin el gran día ha llegado todo en casa esta listo para tan importante evento, un hermoso altar de cedro pintado de blanco fue colocado en el centro del jardín obsequio de Charlie, unas sillas blancas con lazos de seda fueron colocadas sutilmente contrastando con las rosas, y una alfombra azul indicando el camino. En la habitación del segundo nivel se encontraba un hermoso vestido blanco reposando sobre una enorme cama, elaborado con las mejores sedas, los bordados en hilos de plata que brillaban como la misma luna, el cual esperaba ser portado por una dama llena de sueños e ilusiones._

* * *

Eleanor – que hermoso día –dijo abriendo la ventana sintiendo la suave brisa tocar su rostro- hoy mi vida cambiara para siempre…estaré junto a mi gran amor…desde hoy seremos una hermosa familia.

Madeline – con permiso –dijo interrumpiéndola sacándola de sus pensamientos- ya es hora de que empieces a arreglarte.

Eleanor – está bien –dijo cerrando la ventana- no puedo creer que ya haya llegado este día, me siento muy feliz –dijo sonriendo.

Madeline – y lo serás…ahora debes apurarte.

Eleanor – si madre.

**Mientras que en otro lado de la casa.**

Robert – ya estas listo –dijo entrando a la habitación.

Richard – si –dijo mirando por la ventana.

Robert – te sientes bien.

Richard – si…es solo que estoy un poco nervioso.

Robert – es normal sentirse así, pero en cinco minutos debes bajar; recuerda que tienes que estar antes que la novia.

Richard – lo sé.

Adele – toc, toc.

Richard – adelante.

Adele – cariño estas listo, todos te esperan.

Robert – bueno te veo abajo, con su permiso -dijo saliendo del lugar.

Adele – ojala y tu padre te viera –dijo abrazándolo- estoy orgullosa de ti por ser un buen hijo –dijo sollozando.

Richard – se que el esta pensando en este día, te quiero mamá gracias por todo y por favor no llores o me harás llorar a mi –dijo tocando su rostro- me acompañas –dijo ofreciéndole el brazo.

Adele – siempre que pueda hacerlo –dijo sonriendo mientras lo aceptaba.

**Mientras que en otro lado de la casa.**

Madeline – hija luces hermosa –dijo sorprendida.

Eleanor – gracias mamá –dijo sonriendo.

Madeline – ojala y tu padre te viera –dijo sollozando- se que estaría feliz y orgulloso de ti.

Eleanor – se que lo esta –dijo abrazándola- se que papá siempre esta con nosotras.

Madeline – lo siento yo.

Eleanor – te quiero mamá, gracias por tu apoyo y por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Madeline – eres mi única hija como no iba a hacerlo, si eres feliz yo lo seré aún más; mucho más a hora que tengo a mi hermoso nieto.

Eleanor – lo sé -dijo mirando al pequeño que se encontraba acostado en la cama.

Madeline – bueno es hora de bajar.

Eleanor – espera que tengo que ponerle el broche a Terry, es una excelente ocasión para que lo use y se lo prometí a la duquesa.

Madeline – seguro a Richard le encantara verlo.

Eleanor – ven amor, ya es hora –dijo tomándolo en brazos mientras suspiraba.

Madeline – lista –dijo abriendo la puerta.

Eleanor – listima –dijo nerviosamente.

* * *

_Horas más tarde el lugar se fue llenando poco a poco por invitados y familiares que serian testigos de la promesa de amor que ahí se cumpliría; el sonido de un violín entonaba sus acordes dando inicio a la ceremonia, las notas de la melodía se hacían más fuertes indicando que la novia aparecería al fin por el pasillo, Eleanor caminaba lentamente llevando en brazos a Terry y a su lado tomada del brazo de su madre quien con lágrimas en los ojos se sentía orgullosa y feliz de llevarla al altar, el vestido se movía al compás del viento, su silueta de ángel parecía envuelta en una fina seda como una diosa griega, su cabello dorado caía como cascada sobre su espalda, se podía observar la mirada radiante color azul zafiro brillar como nunca y una sonrisa que iluminaba el lugar, mientras continuaba su camino vinieron a su mente todos los bellos recuerdos durante su niñez y adolescencia, y al fin se encontró con esa mirada irradiando ternura y amor la que ahora era dueña de su vida; Richard la recibía con una sonrisa, tan buen mozo luciendo un elegante y fino traje negro digno de la realeza._

_Eleanor le entrego a Terry a su madre, luego ambos juntaron sus manos, sintiendo una electricidad recorrer sus cuerpos, la nueva sensación del verdadero amor recorría todo su ser, sus corazones latían frenéticamente entonando una melodía de amor, reflejándose cada uno en la mirada del otro sintiendo como una caricia del alma los sumergía en una abrazo cálido, las sonrisas de ambos irradiaban total felicidad y sus ojos brillando con intensidad; solo las palabras necesarias se hicieron presentes._

* * *

Eleanor – que fácil fue encontrar tu luz en mi vida, mi corazón me habla de ti y por ti he vuelto a soñar, a reír y a ser feliz –dijo hundiendo su mirada en la de él.

Richard – este es el momento que he esperado desde hace mucho tiempo, no acabo de creerme que estas aquí a mi lado, eres como un ángel para mi; tu sonrisa, tus ojos, todo tu ser me han enamorado desde siempre y me siento muy feliz que aceptaras ser mi esposa –dijo acercándose a ella dándole un suave beso disfrutando la miel de sus almas y corazón.

Sacerdote – iniciamos con la ceremonia –dijo para luego realizar las lecturas correspondientes, seguidamente del sermón, sin olvidar la pregunta principal- si hay alguien quien conozca algún impedimento para que esta boda se realice que diga ahora o calle para siempre -dijo en voz alta, en todo el lugar no se escucho ni un solo suspiro nisiquiera el sonido de las aves- muy bien -dijo y prosiguió con las lecturas. Acto seguido Robert quien era el padrino de anillos los hizo entrega; eran unas argollas en oro blanco con pequeños diamantes alrededor y cada una tenia una inscripción especial en su interior que Eleanor y Richard habrían escogido días atrás. Elizabeth quien era la madrina de arras las hizo entrega al sacerdote.

Richard - Eleanor recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti –dijo poniendo la argolla en el dedo corazón de ella.

Eleanor – Richard recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti -dijo poniendo la argolla en el dedo corazón de el.

Sacerdote – Richard Terrence aceptas a Eleanor Isabella como tu esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarle y respetarla todos los días de tu vida.

Richard - Si….acepto –dijo nerviosamente.

Sacerdote – Eleanor Isabella aceptas a Richard Terrence como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida.

Eleanor – Sí…acepto –dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Sacerdote - El Señor, que hizo nacer entre ustedes el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo que han manifestado ante la iglesia. A los que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre; puede besar a la novia.

Richard tomo la barbilla de Eleanor se acerco lentamente y con una sonrisa en los labios junto los de ella depositando un dulce beso sellando su amor, ambos después de separar sus rostros sonrieron mutuamente, Eleanor tomo en sus a brazos a Terry, para luego tomar la mano de su ahora esposo dirigiendose hacia sus invitados, quienes no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que aplaudirles con emoción, mientras ellos respondían con una sonrisa inigualable. Las felicitaciones de todos los presentes no se hicieron llegar, cada uno hizo fila para pasar a donde se encontraban los novios para saludarlos personalmente.

Charlie – felicidades querida –dijo dándole un beso.

Eleanor – gracias por venir.

Charlie – no podía faltar a la boda de mi estrella favorita –dijo guiñando el ojo- es muy lindo tu hijo.

Eleanor – gracias.

Charlie – espero sea tan bueno en la actuación como tu.

Eleanor – eso espero.

Richard – gracias por venir.

Robert- felicidades hermano –dijo dándole un abrazo.

Richard – gracias -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Elizabeth – felicidades –dijo abrazándola- y a ti también –dijo dándole un beso a Terry- recuerda que soy tu tía Beth.

Eleanor – el lo sabe –dijo sonriendo- gracias por tu ayuda.

Adele – muchas felicidades cariño –dijo dándole un abrazo a Richard.

Richard – gracias mamá –dijo sonriendo- no se que hubiera hecho sin ti.

Madeline – felicidades hija –dijo sonriendo.

Eleanor – gracias mamá.

Madeline – que les parece si vamos a disfrutar del banquete.

Richard – en seguida.

Eleanor – esta bien.

Madeline – dame un momento a Terry para que descanses –dijo tomándolo en brazos.

Eleanor – gracias.

Richard – vamos -dijo tomando la mano de su ahora esposa, dirigiendose ambos al centro del lugar.

Robert – buenas tardes y bienvenidos; quiero presentar ante todos ustedes a la señora y el señor Grandchester –dijo señalando al final del pasillo- Eleanor tomada del brazo de Richard caminaban, todos los asistentes aplaudían, la música empezó a sonar un hermoso vals se hacia presente para tan importante ocasión, Richard le dio la mano a Eleanor ayudándola a quedar de frente a el, tomándola por la cintura y extendiendo su brazo para tomar su mano, se movían melodiosamente al compás de la música sus miradas se encontraban fijas el uno del otro, sonriendo Richard susurro un Te Amo, para lo que Eleanor pudo corresponderle con un beso inesperado, al final del vals se dirigieron a la mesa de honor.

Richard – quiero ofrecer un brindis porque hoy me he unido ante Dios con la mujer mas hermosa a quien amo con todo mi corazón, mi ahora esposa Eleanor –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios- y por nuestro pequeño hijo Terrence una razón más de felicidad en mi vida salud –dijo levantando su copa, seguidamente entrelazándola con ella; para lo que Eleanor solo se ruborizo al mismo tiempo que alzaba su copa.

* * *

**Varíos días después**

_**-Eleanor´s POV- **_

_Varios días han pasado desde la boda, ahora me siento completa por los dos hombres que tengo a mi lado, mañana partiremos a Londres, la idea de dejar esta casa donde crecí y viví los mejores momentos de mi vida me hacen sentirme triste, este lugar está lleno de recuerdos de mi padre a quien amo con toda mi alma y por su puesto a mi madre me duele dejarla sola, aun no quiero pensar en como será la despedida._

_**-Fin Eleanor´s POV-**_

* * *

**New York**

Richard – bien todo esta listo, el equipaje irá en ese carruaje.

Adele – que pasara con Elizabeth.

Richard – estará en el puerto con Robert.

Adele – esta bien.

Madeline – que tenga un buen viaje y dele mis saludos al duque de mi parte.

Adele – lo hare, muchas gracias por sus atenciones y recuerde que siempre será bienvenida en nuestra casa.

Madeline – muchas gracias.

Adele – nos acompaña al puerto.

Madeline – no…no podría, seria más difícil para mi.

Adele – está bien, lo entiendo y le prometo que cuidaremos muy bien de su hija y Terry.

Madeline – gracias.

Adele - hasta pronto –dijo sonriendo- me adelanto, con permiso.

Richard – gracias por sus atenciones, se que al principio yo no era de su agrado…pero recuerda que le prometí que haría feliz a su hija.

Madeline – si lo sé -dijo asintiendo- me alegra que lo haya cumplido –dijo sollozando- por favor cuida bien de ella y mi nieto son lo único que tengo –dijo abrazándolo.

Richard – tiene mi palabra -dijo sorprendido ante la reacción de ella.

Madeline – gracias -dijo deshaciendo el abrazo.

Richard – amor pensé que aun estabas en el jardín -dijo al verla- ya estas lista.

Eleanor – si –dijo acercándose a la puerta.

Richard – te espero en el carruaje.

Eleanor – si.

Madeline – hija -dijo acercándose a ella- sabes que te quiero, cuídate mucho por favor y.

Eleanor – mamá –dijo interrumpiéndola al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba mientras lloraba- no quiero dejarte por favor ven conmigo.

Madeline – hija por favor no hagas más difícil esto, estaré bien y no estoy sola tu padre siempre esta conmigo –dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

Eleanor – pero mamá, yo te necesito.

Madeline – no hija, ya no…eres mayor, ahora que eres madre y esposa; tienes que afrontar tus responsabilidades, siempre estaremos unidas en alma, no llores más o tu lindo rostro se vera demacrado –dijo mientras le secaba las lagrimas de su hija- cuida a este hermoso caballerito y el próximo año que vengan te prometo que tendrá la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños.

Eleanor – esta bien mamá –dijo sonriendo- te quiero.

Madeline – yo más, ve que tu esposo te espera.

Eleanor – hasta pronto mamá -dijo dandole un último abrazo.

Madeline – hasta pronto querida hija -dijo sollozando.

* * *

**Océano Atlántico**

**Días después**

_**-Eleanor´s POV-**_

_Hace unos días que salimos de New York pero siento que fue hace una eternidad, según Richard mañana tocaremos puerto Londinense, para mi es más que un puerto es el nuevo comienzo de una vida para mi de un hermoso futuro como siempre lo soñé, me alegra saber que no estoy sola que tengo todo para ser feliz; amor, salud, amigos y mis padres sin ellos mi vida seria incompleta._

_Al fin el barco toco puerto esta mañana muy temprano, no lo esperábamos así…alistamos nuestras pertenencias lo mas rápido que pudimos, lleve a Terry en brazos me acerque a cubierta y pude apreciar el hermoso paisaje que estaba delante de mi, el aire fresco y húmedo alborotaba mi cabello mientras yo me dejaba llevar por la sensación que sentía no sé si son nervios porque pronto conoceré al duque o temor de enfrentar a un lugar que desconozco. Unos carruajes nos esperaban ya, el recorrido por la ciudad tardo mas de lo que pensé, pero pronto salimos de ahí tomando un camino distinto a los demás, muchos árboles y flores pude observar durante el recorrido, pronto llegamos a un amplio portón que se abrió lentamente a nuestra llegada, el camino de piedra llevaba directamente a la puerta principal, con cada paso me sentía nerviosa más al ver la majestuosidad del lugar, pronto el carruaje se detuvo y Richard fue el primero en bajar, tomo la mano de la Duquesa ayudándola a bajar, luego me miro y sonrío ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a bajar, saque a Terry de su cesta lo tome en mis brazos y gustosa acepte la mano de mi esposo…tendré que acostumbrarme a decirlo así, cuando baje una fila de sirvientes se encontraba en la puerta dando la bienvenida con una reverencia, yo solo pude sonreír al ver tal acto, empecé a subir unas gradas al lado de Richard y al llegar a la ultima subí mi rostro y pude encontrarme con una mirada diferente a la que no estaba acostumbrada; rápidamente la Duquesa se acerco al hombre que tenía frente a mí, seguida de Richard quienes al mismo tiempo hacían una reverencia como saludo, al encontrarme frente a esa figura enigmática que para mi era una persona más, su mirada fría me atrapo por un segundo, su porte elegante y distinción me sacaron de mis pensamientos._

_**-Fin Eleanor´s POV-**_

* * *

Richard – padre quiero presentarte a mi esposa Eleanor y a mi hijo Terrence.

Eleanor – encantada mi Lord –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Duque – mucho gusto, bienvenidos…así que este es mi nieto –dijo acercándose a él- tiene unos hermosos ojos y tiene tu porte –dijo sonriendo- no te equivocaste es muy hermosa tu esposa hijo.

Richard – gracias padre.

Eleanor – gracias por el cumplido mi lord.

Duque - adelante están en su casa.

Eleanor – gracias –dijo sonriendo, para luego ingresar.

Richard – te gusta –dijo mirando a su esposa.

Eleanor – vaya -dijo sorprendida al ver la majestuosidad- parece un castillo de cuentos de hadas.

Richard – es un castillo -dijo sonriendo de lado.

Eleanor – como.

Richard – y de ahora en adelante tu serás la reina -dijo dandole un beso corto.

* * *

_Richard ahora era el hombre mas feliz tenia a su hijo y a su adorada Eleanor…ahora su esposa, dormir junto a ella se le hizo una maravillosa costumbre, necesidad, cada noche la contemplaba dormir y despertaba antes que ella para verla abrir sus ojos y sonreírle. Mientras ella dio su vida entera a su amado disfrutando hasta el ultimo instante de su ahora vida marital, ya conocía a Richard su fuerte carácter, su porte, su elegancia, acostumbrado a las comodidades que ahora le ofrecía su nuevo puesto; ella sin prisa gozaba cada instante que pasaba a solas con él al máximo. Así juntos aprendieron a conocerse más en la intimidad como marido y mujer; ella se volvió más apasionada y dispuesta a demostrar su amor en todos los sentidos, no solo en atenderlo cotidianamente sino en cada entrega, sin quejarse no pidiendo nada mas allá de lo necesario para mantener la felicidad de su hijo; cuando Richard estaba de mal humor ella solo correspondía con un dulce beso y una caricia que terminaba por derribar el inmenso muro de silencio que él levantaba en su interior._

* * *

_**-Eleanor´s POV-**_

_Y así pasaron los días, meses y años, Robert y Elizabeth se casaron en una linda ceremonia digna de la realeza, unos meses pasaron antes de que regresaran a New York; por un tiempo ella estuvo al mando de la compañía mientras que Robert seguía en el teatro, meses después recibimos la hermosa noticia de que pronto serian padres, años después Elizabeth dejo la compañía por completo dedicándose a su hija Lisbeth y a su esposo, por fin Robert pudo hacer su sueño realidad ser el propietario de su propia compañía de teatro logrando así reclutar a las mejores promesas actorales que con el tiempo fue una de las mejores de la época llevando a escena las mejores propuestas teatrales entre ellas no pudiendo faltar "Romeo y Julieta"._

_Un año después de nuestra llegada el Duque falleció a causa de la enfermedad que le había sido diagnosticada tiempo atrás, durante el tiempo que tuve la oportunidad de compartir con él note un gran cambio en su vida, según la Duquesa murió feliz porque pudo conocer a su nieto a quien dedico parte de su tiempo y a quien llegó a querer; siempre tratando de cumplir todos sus deseos consintiendo cada capricho convirtiéndose en su favorito. La Duquesa a pesar de la ausencia del Duque sigue con nosotros; ya no es la misma que conocí, a su edad ya le es difícil caminar y se agota mucho, ha sido una abuela ejemplar su dedicación y cariño ha hecho de mi hijo un mejor hombre._

_Mi madre aún sigue en New York nos escribimos seguido y cumplió su palabra; al año después de nuestra partida regresamos a visitarla, había organizado la más linda fiesta de cumpleaños para Terry como nunca lo hubiera imaginado pero la mejor sorpresa de todas fue ver que Rose Mary y Anthony se encontraban ahí…parecía al fin que Rose Mary iba superando su enfermedad lo cual me alegró mucho pero esa alegría no duro tanto; tres años después recibí una carta de la Señora Elroy notificando que finalmente Rose Mary no había podido luchar contra la enfermedad que le había sido diagnosticada desde hace muchos años, al leer esto sentí que una parte de mi corazón moría con ella, fue mi mejor amiga alguien a quien no podré olvidar jamás a quien recuerdo con cariño cada vez que veo uno de los estirpes de las magníficas rosas que ella cultivaba, George logró traerme una desde América y siento que su esencia aún vive en ellas; esa fue la última vez que vi a George estaba pálido, triste, su semblante ya no era el mismo de antes, parecía frio y distante...definitivamente la muerte de Rose Mary le afecto mucho pude verlo en sus ojos que reflejaban dolor a pesar de no querer demostrarlo pero aún seguía amandola, ahora su consuelo era estar al pendiente de William quien también lloraba en silencio la muerte de su hermana su única familia, con el paso de los años ya se había convertido en todo un jovencito el próximo patriarca de la familia; meses después del fallecimiento de Rose Mary me enteré que Vincent seguiría con sus viajes de negocios dejando finalmente a cargo de la Señora Elroy a Anthony, y quien vio como un padre a William quien nunca se alejó de él y también quien crecieron al lado de sus adorados primos Stear y Archie._

_Aún sigo en comunicación con el Hogar de Pony, voy a visitarlas cada vez que viajo a América, gracias a la ayuda de Richard logré conseguir donativos para los niños, que cada vez son más; la ultima vez que fui quede enamorada de una linda niña de hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda y cabello rubio como el sol su simpatía y alegría era inigualable su nombre es Candy, al verla por primera vez sentí estar mirando de nuevo a mi amiga Rose Mary; tiempo después me entere que había logrado ser adoptada por la familia Andrey por decisión de William quien finalmente quedo a cargo como patriarca de la familia._

_Y que puedo decirles de Terry…mi adorado hijo, quien a su corta edad ya tenia el porte de todo un heredero al ducado, el parecido con su padre ahora era indiscutible, su cabello castaño, su frente ancha y su barbilla lo distinguía entre todos, pero lo que mas llama la atención son sus hermosos ojos azul zafiro; a los siete años ingreso al Real Colegio San Pablo para que tuviera una educación de primera como debería ser; ese mismo año llego al colegio Anthony...cuando lo vi no pude evitar abrazarlo y llorar de alegría…Anthony con un hermoso destello en sus ojos correspondió gustoso a mi reacción, y que a pesar de los años aún me recordaba; realmente el parecido con su madre era inigualable y así fue como dio inicio a una gran amistad y cariño. _

_Finalmente nuestro deseo se hizo realidad Terry y Anthony se hicieron muy buenos amigos, Terry como siempre molestaba a todos los alumnos y al personal de la institución; en cambio Anthony era uno de los mejores estudiantes, unos años después llegaron al colegio sus primos Candy, Stear y Archie a quienes conocí años atrás. Después del colegio Terry decidió estudiar teatro y que mejor oportunidad que estar en la compañía de Robert para lo cual viajo a New York, en poco tiempo logró ser reconocido siendo uno de los actores más jóvenes de la época…se instaló en la ciudad y ahora su vida está completa se enamoró de una mujer esplendida en todos los sentidos de la palabra, nunca pensé que llegaría a algo formal con ella; recuerdo que en el colegio siempre vivía molestándola y poniéndole apodos como Tarzán Pecoso…quien diría que aquella hermosa niña de ojos verde esmeralda había cautivado el corazón de mi hijo...y ahora no lo creo, después de varios años hoy es el día de su boda con Candy White Andrey quien tiempo atrás habia logrado graduarse de enfermera con pesar de la señora Elroy pero con mucha alegría para William quien amaba a su pequeña como la consideraba siempre; Terry está tan feliz vive locamente enamorado de ella, espero que pronto puedan darme nietos. Después de Terry ya no pude tener más hijos, fue algo que nos impactó y me frustró como mujer pero con el apoyo de mi madre y mi esposo salí adelante. Por su lado Anthony siguió con sus estudios siendo ahora el próximo sucesor del clan quien hace menos de un año se casó con Lisbeth la hija de Robert y Elizabeth, mientras que Robert Jr. Sale con la mejor amiga de Terry...la simpática y audaz Karen Klaise...ahora creo que tiene más sentido lo que alguna vez dijo mi querida amiga Rose Mary __**"nuestras familias estarán ligadas de alguna manera"**__ y así será para siempre._

_Que puedo decirles de mi vida, no deseo nada más, tengo todo lo que he deseado un esposo amoroso, un buen hijo, una excelente madre, buenos amigos, salud y felicidad. Mi relación con Richard fue mejorando con el paso de los años, en ocasiones tuvimos nuestros altibajos como cualquier pareja pero lo hemos superado a través de la comunicación, mi relación con Terry es muy estrecha soy su confidente y aunque a veces es rebelde es un buen hijo…definitivamente el carácter lo heredo de su padre es explosivo pero directo en sus acciones y sus palabras, pero desde que conoció a Candy cambió mucho, me alegra saber que él la haya elegido para ser su esposa es la mujer que él necesita, es portadora de un noble corazón anteponiendo a los demás antes de ver su propio beneficio. Siempre sigo en comunicación con Robert y Elizabeth quienes actualmente viven en New York no pude regresar a la actuación pero cuando Terry se presenta viajo hasta América solo para verlo, en ocaciones subo al escenario con él a recordar mis maravillosos años en ese lugar, el que jamás lograré olvidar y a pesar del tiempo seguiré siendo la misma chica de ciudad que en una fiesta de primavera encontró a su príncipe azul. Esto no es el final sino el principio de una nueva vida._

_**-Fin Eleanor´s POV-**_

*****FIN*****


End file.
